


Things are not always as they appear

by LadyMarianne123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Gen, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 52,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarianne123/pseuds/LadyMarianne123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman has arrived in Los Angeles with a connection to Lucifer. Chloe Decker is about to find out the universe is much more magical then she ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am doing a little clean-up, editing and enhancing on the basic story so hopefully it will read better after I'm done.

She hit the ground hard, sending a jolt of pain through her that stole her breath away, her mind clouded by the sensation. Cracked ribs were always painful but today the pain had a particular edge to it. "Teach me to let a hansom cab roll over with me in it" she muttered, rolling back up on her feet. The effort to move was almost too much. She felt the world around her start to slide out of her grasp again as she stumbled forward, only to be caught by strong arms.  
"Bloody hell! What are you doing here?" Lucifer snarled, looking down at the young woman who had just inconveniently dropped into his embrace.  
"Lovely" she said, looking up into the red eyes of the Lord of Hell. "Just who I wanted to see just now. How's it going there Morningstar? Still flipping off Daddy dearest? Or just in the mood to play with your mortal toys?" She clung to his arm as she tried to rise, her nails digging into his forearm. The woman’s long, dark hair, tendrils damp with sweat, escaped its braid to cover her face.  
"This is not a good time Mauve" Lucifer snarled, trying to help her to stand upright while keeping her from bleeding all over his silk jacket.  
"It's never a good time" she sighed, stumbling backwards against the cool exterior of the alleyway she had appeared in. "That's the problem. Not good for you, not good for Gabe or Mike, not good for anyone. Especially not good for me." She shook her head, trying to clear the fog from her mind. "Where am I?"  
"You're in Los Angeles, just outside my club" Lucifer said, holding her against the dank alley wall. "And no, I'm not going back to Hell no matter who Daddy dearest sends to talk to me."  
"Did I say I wanted you to go back?" She murmured, closing her eyes and fighting down the sudden wave of nausea. The last thing she needed was to upchuck all over the Prince of Hell. "I just want to sit down for a moment, or maybe just lay down for a nice long nap. Then I'll go back to what I was doing before…" her voice trailed off as she started to slide down the wall, her eyes rolling back in her head.  
"Damn!" Lucifer thought, sweeping her up in his arms before she could hit the ground. "Maze is going to bloody well love this."  
"Lucifer?" Det. Chloe Decker stepped into the alley, a concerned look on her face. She stood in the darkness, staring at the tableau in front of her. It was quite the sight. Lucifer Morningstar, impeccably dressed ladies man and club owner, standing in a filthy alley cradling a young woman in his arms as though she were a child. "What's going on? Who is this?"  
Lucifer ground his teeth in annoyance then turned to face the petite blond. "This woebegone creature, Detective Decker, is Mauve. She seems to have gotten herself into some trouble and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to take her into your home for me for a few days until I can find someplace else for her to go." His voice was equal parts anger and fear.  
Chloe took a quick look at the woman in Lucifer's arms, surprised that this enigmatic man was so concerned. "She looks badly hurt. I'll call an ambulance…"  
"No – no ambulance" Lucifer insisted, shifting the slender form in his arms. "Your mortal witchdoctors would only poke and prod her and make things worse. All I need is someplace to put her until she wakes up."  
"Why?" Chloe asked, suspiciously. "What did you do to her?"  
Lucifer rolled his eyes at her. "For once I am not the guilty party here! All I'm asking for is a bed for a few days until she can move along to whatever little nightmare my Father has arranged for her. If you won't do it then I'll have to put her up in some sterile hotel and I'll be stuck looking in on her."  
Chloe wasn't sure what it was that made her decide the way she did. Maybe it was the under tone of panic in Lucifer's voice or the idea of having someone in her house she might be able to talk to who could explain this man to her. Either way…"All right – put her in my car. I'll take her home with me."


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did I agree to this?” Chloe thought, glancing back at the huddled figure in her back seat. Lucifer had unceremoniously dumped the young woman he called Mauve into her car then strode off without another word, wiping his hands on a handkerchief as he did. The girl hadn’t made a sound, just curled up into a ball with her arms wrapped around her torso protectively. “I really should take you to the emergency room.”

“No doctors” a small voice replied. Chloe looked in her rear view mirror to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes looking back at her. “I don’t do well with doctors. Kind of hard to explain but if I can just sleep this off it will all be alright. Please?”

There was something so sad in that voice, so tired and pained that it made Chloe ache for the stranger in her car. Her mind told her that this was a mistake that she should take this woman to the first emergency room she could find and be done with it. But that wasn’t going to happen tonight. She sighed and started down the road for home.

Lucifer stalked into the bar and snagged a bottle from the bar before throwing himself into his favorite private seat. “What the bloody hell is she doing her?” he groused to himself. “What is dear daddy up to now?” 

Maze slid into the seat beside him, a frown on her face. “What’s happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Not a ghost, per se, but something far worse. I found Mauve in the alley outside of the club.”

Maze blinked and clenched her fists. “Where is she? Where is that little freak? Why is she here?”

Lucifer poured himself a drink and downed it quickly. “How would I know? The bloody creature just shows up on my doorstep looking like someone beat the crap out of her. She claims not to have been sent by my Father but she’s perfectly capable of not being truthful if it suited her.” He stared off into space, remembering the last time he had seen the pretty brunette. It has not been a good experience for either of them, with words and sharp objects being thrown around by both sides. Yet…he wondered…

“And Michael and Gabriel? Are they here as well?” Maze watched people dancing and drinking around the club, peering into the shadows for something that didn’t fit.

“If either of my dear brothers were here don’t you think I’d have mentioned it?” Lucifer growled, his eyes turning flaming red. 

“Interesting” Maze purred. “Maybe things aren’t going well in Heaven.”

“Don’t bet on it.” Lucifer poured himself another drink and stared down at it somberly. “Michael and Gabriel have been her mentors since she was born. She was always headstrong and wild, more my sort then my brothers. She and Michael have butted heads more times than I can count with Gabriel caught in the middle. Both my brothers have worked to mold her into a good soldier to deal with the mortal world’s ability to destroy itself. Bloody hell – I wouldn’t be surprised if my Father didn’t have it mind for her to start breaking the seals to start of the end of Days. Short of her trying to lead another war against the Throne neither of my feather brained brothers would have allowed her to be in my presence without them. They’d be too afraid she’d decide to ditch their straight and narrow road for something more entertaining.” He grinned ruthlessly. “This could be very interesting after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

Chloe jerked upright in her bed, memories from the night before flooding over her. “Oh crap! How could I be so stupid?” She jumped from her bed and moved as silently as she could to the family room. She had managed to get her “guest” as far as the couch before the woman had collapsed, curling into a protective ball. Chloe had tossed a light blanket over her and sat for a while just staring as the woman slept, debating whether she should just go ahead and call for an ambulance and get her medical attention. That sound of that sad, soft voice echoed in her head, drowning out her common sense. After a while she had started to feel uncomfortable and sleepy and had retreated to her bed to consider how she was going to explain this to herself in the morning. 

The blanket was balled up on the end of her sofa, along with the remnants of her guest’s black jacket and a pair of soft black leather boots. The sound of the guest shower told her where the woman had disappeared to. “Can I help you?” she called out, standing just outside the door, watching the steam float out.

“No – I’m fine” a voice called out. The shower stopped and Mauve stepped out of the door with a towel wrapped around her and her wet hair hanging round her shoulders. The woman was tall – almost as tall as Lucifer with the same lithe build and graceful if somewhat careful movements. The short bath towel couldn’t hide partially healed bruises on her legs and arms, explaining the stiffness of her movements. Her vivid blue eyes were more alert than they had been the night before. “Sorry – did I wake you?”

“No – I was just ….” Chloe hesitated, unsure what to say.

“By the way” Mauve said, sitting on a kitchen chair to towel dry her waist length dark hair. “What is your name again? I’m not sure Lucifer mentioned it before he dumped me on you.” She glanced around the room, her bright eyes taking in everything.

“Chloe Decker.” 

Mauve grinned mischievously up at her wary host. “I’m Mauve – Mauve Lord. So sorry about that. He’s really an annoying git most times, but he gets even more so when he’s surprised.”

Chloe smiled warmly. “That’s probably the most polite way to describe him. Arrogant, self centered, annoying….”

Mauve threw her head back and laughed merrily. “So you DO know my uncle Lucifer! That’s a good start.”

“Wait – your uncle?” Chloe choked. She looked again at her house guest, seeing in the light of day that she superficially did resemble the club owner. Mauve had Lucifer’s lean, muscled frame, sharp features and dark hair. Her skin was pale with what Chloe thought of as the typical British complexion. But her eyes were different – sapphire blue as opposed to Lucifer’s dark ones. And Mauve had tattoos up her arms that Chloe knew for certain that the vain club owner wouldn’t have dreamed of wearing.

Mauve shrugged. “Sort of. It’s kind of hard to explain the connection. You know the stereotype of everyone being related in a small town but no one can explain how? That’s kind of our position. I’m pretty sure my father and Lucifer are related but damn if I understand how. You’ll need to get him to explain it to you.” 

Chloe watched her guest finish drying her hair with a curious air. “So … can I lend you something to wear?”

“No thanks. I’ve got something in my bag.” Mauve waved her hand in the direction of the sofa.

Chloe frowned. “What bag?”

“That one” Mauve said, lifting her bunched up jacket on the sofa to reveal a largish cloth bag. A bag Chloe could have sworn wasn’t there before.

“That’s funny. I don’t remember coming in with this last night.”

Mauve grinned unrepentantly. “It was under my jacket.” She picked up the bag and sauntered back into the bathroom. “I’ll be out of your hair presently.”

“No worries” Chloe insisted, frowning at the jacket on the sofa. “No worry at all.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mauve dressed quickly, pulling her sports bra and black silk t-shirt over her head with a grimace. The bruises on her ribs were fading quickly, the product of her unusual biology, but she still felt stiff with a dull ache that made breathing uncomfortable. It could have been worse – the ribs could have been broken which would have taken longer to heal. “Really need to be more careful next time” she thought to herself as she swept her long hair up into a pony tail. A quick check showed her weapons sigils were in place as usual; Celtic images just abstract enough to not give away their real purpose. She glanced around at the neat, tidy bathroom appreciatively, admiring the simple style that was neither too girly nor too plain. “Nice place. I really hope she’s not Lucifer’s flavor the month. She seems way too nice to be his type.” She stretched carefully, loosening her stiff muscles, and walked back out to the living room.

Chloe was on the phone talking to Trixie when Mauve exited the bathroom, her jacket on a chair and her gun in its holster on her hip. Mauve frowned thoughtfully then cleared her throat to let her hostess know she wasn’t alone. “Am I interrupting?”

Chloe turned and smiled ruefully. “Not really. It’s kind of like this everyday. So, do you want me to take you back to Lux?”

Mauve’s eyes widened in confusion. “Lux? What is Lux?” 

“Lucifer’s club” Chloe responded, slightly surprised. “Wasn’t that where you were going last night? By the way – how did you get hurt?”

“My bike slid out from under me” Mauve responded absently, glancing at the newspaper on the kitchen island. “And no, I wasn’t purposefully headed in Lucifer’s direction. It just sort of worked out that way. But if I could impose on you for one more favor?”

“Sure. What do you need?” Chloe grabbed her keys and cellphone and headed for the door, her guest in tow.

Mauve slid into the passenger seat, pulling her seat belt on quickly. “Can you drop me at St. Anselms down on Market Street? Father Torres is a friend and will give me a place to stay while I figure out what my next move is.”

Chloe smiled, relieved not to have to deal with Lucifer that early in the morning. “Sure. No problem. Do you want me to tell your uncle where you went?”

“I doubt he’ll ask” Mauve replied with a laugh. “He’s usually just happy to get rid of me without having to deal with the family issues.” She looked over at the petite blonde speculatively. “Let me guess – you’re a cop right? You don’t read like private detective or private security.”

“Yes – LAPD homicide.”

“Good to know. The church has had some issues. The neighborhood has gone down hill lately. They might need to have a contact at LAPD in case something goes down around the church.”

Chloe fished a card out of her wallet and handed it to her guest. “Here you go. Please feel free to call if they need anything.”

“Thanks” Mauve replied, sliding it into the pocket of her dark jeans. “So…shall we go?”

The drive to the church was relatively quiet. It was early morning in Los Angeles and for once there weren’t many cars on the roads. Mauve, unlike Lucifer, wasn’t much of a talker. She commented on various events in the city’s history and the changes that had occurred since St. Anselms had been built – topics that she seemed to have enormous knowledge of. She asked the occasional question about how Chloe had become a cop, about her family life and other generic topics. By the time they reached the church Chloe realized that the other woman probably knew more about her than she did about Mauve.

“Here we are” Mauve said, pointing towards the crucifix topped structure at the end of the block. She frowned suddenly. “Wait – something’s wrong. What are all those police cruisers doing in front of the church?”

At that moment Chloe’s phone rang. “I have a bad feeling about this” she said, looking down at the screen.

Elsewhere

Dr. Martin frowned as her mercurial patient paced the floor of her office. “Is there something specific you want to talk about before we…?”

Lucifer looked at her blankly for a moment. “Oh, right. Forgot to pay you last time didn’t I? Not to worry – you’ll be more than satisfied.”

She squirmed a moment at the thoughts that came to mind and then pulled herself together. “You seem a little … agitated today.”

“You’d be agitated to if a family member you hadn’t seen in centuries literally dropped into your arms. Who knows what family scandals she’ll decide to share with my partner?” Lucifer dropped onto the sofa with a sigh. “Would it be too much to ask that she keep her mouth shut?”

Dr. Martin tapped her pen on her notepad, formatting her next question carefully. “So…is this your sister we’re talking about?”

Lucifer snorted. “No, more like a niece than a sister. She’s my younger brother’s wild child, too bright for her own good with no sense of when to keep her mouth shut. If it comes into her head it comes right out of her mouth.”

“So… just like you then?”

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open in shock. “No! She’s nothing like me! I told you – she’s my brother’s nightmare not mine.” He jumped up and started to pace the floor again. “I should call Detective Decker and make sure that little minx hasn’t told her some absurd story about me.”

“Maybe you should talk to your niece and define your boundaries with her before you go off the deep end.” Dr. Marin commented, watching Lucifer digest the idea.

“Yes – that’s exactly what I need to do” Lucifer exclaimed, reaching for the door. “We’ll have our naked cuddle time later, luv, I promise.” He charged out the door, leaving his therapist confused and unfulfilled. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan walked up to Chloe and Mauve as they approached the church. “That was quick. I just called.”

“I was already at the end of the block when the phone went off.” She motioned to the woman at her side. “Dan, this is Mauve Lord. She’s a friend of Father Torres. I was going to drop her off here when you called. What’s going on?”

Dan eyed the quiet woman at his ex-wife’s side curiously. Mauve stared back, unimpressed. “Body dump. Someone left a corpse in the alley beside the church. It might be our unsub.”

“The one the papers are calling The Confessor?” Mauve asked her voice cool and unconcerned.

“Probably.” A slightly accented voice replied, An elderly priest walked out of the crowd to join them. He nodded acknowledgment to the police officers and glanced up at Mauve with relief. “I’m pleased to see you my dear. Do not take this the wrong way but why are you here?” He looked at the young woman with a slight smile. It had been almost fifteen years since he had seen her in Vatican City but she looked exactly the same. Still young, still beautiful, still mysterious.

“Not sure exactly” Mauve replied, giving the elderly man a quick hug. “But it looks like you could use some help here. Are those gang-bangers over by the church part of your flock?”

“Those young men were assigned by the court to our community center to work off some minor issues.”

“Good. Maybe you can get them to corral anyone that was in the church when the body was dumped.” She glanced around at the people gathering in front of the old structure. “And maybe see if the old ladies that clean the sanctuary for Mass might have seen something?”

“Excuse me?” Dan protested, as the old man turned and walked back to the youths. “LAPD is handing this.”

Mauve looked at him and smiled coldly. “Of course you are. I’m sure, however, that you will accept any help you can get, right?” Mauve’s voice was quiet and her words seem to vibrate in the air between the detective and herself. Her blue eyes grew wide, drawing him in and holding him still. 

Dan’s eyes clouded and his face seemed to go slightly slack for a moment, then he blinked and drew in a ragged breath. “Yes, of course, we’d be very happy for any help you could provide.” 

Chloe stared at her ex-husband in shock. He’s done nothing but complain when Lucifer had started following her around crime scenes but now…”Are you sure Dan?”

Dan looked at her blankly. “Yes – sure. Why not? After all, you’ve got that club owner hanging around all the time and getting in the way. How can this be any worse?” He turned and walked back to the uniformed officers managing the scene, still slightly dazed. 

“How did you do that?” Chloe asked in astonishment.

“Do what?” Mauve asked, looking at the group of teenagers gathered around the church door. 

Chloe sighed. “That! That thing both you and Lucifer seem to be able to do – getting people to do what you want them to do.”

Mauve shrugged. “I’m just one of those types. People always seem to want to help me.” She walked away, ignoring Chloe’s look of astonishment.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later most of the gang members, their girl friends and assorted church members had been questioned. The regular church members who had been in the building early hadn’t heard anyone roll up to the sanctuary. To Chloe’s surprise the teenagers hadn’t been as difficult to question as she had feared. For some reason the gang members seemed all too pleased to talk to the police. But none of them had been in the area when the body was dropped so their unusually helpful behavior hadn’t been of much use. 

“Do you believe this?” Dan walked over to Chloe as the last group of potential witnesses walked away, chattering among themselves in a mix of Spanish and English. “Not a one of them gave us any attitude. What did your friend say to them to get them to be so cooperative?”

Chloe frowned, watching as Mauve talked to some of the elderly church ladies at the entrance to the building. “What are you talking about?”

“One of the kids said Miss Mauve told him to tell us everything that they did when they arrived and not to lie. I know that kid, he’s been running around with gang members since he was ten. He has turned lying to the cops into a fine art. Yet today he’s all about telling us the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth because your friend told him to.”

“Must be a family trait. Lucifer has the same talent.” She looked around, wondering where Lucifer had gotten himself to. Usually he was underfoot, asking inappropriate questions and making a spectacle of himself. 

Dan looked at his ex-wife in alarm. “What has Lucifer got to do with this?”

Chloe shrugged. “Strange as this sounds - she’s his niece.”

Dan looked back at the slender brunette standing in front of the church. “You’re joking, right?” He looked hard, trying to find something other than the obvious coloring similarities to tie this woman to his annoying rival.

“That’s how she describes it. Either way…oh crap, speak of the devil and he shows up at my crime scene.” Chloe gritted her teeth as Lucifer strode happily past the uniformed officers, smiling jauntily at the women. 

“Detective! I called and was told you were at a crime scene at a church of all places. How amusing!” Lucifer’s eyes swept over Chloe’s ex dismissively then settled on the young detective with appreciation. 

“Amusing? Really Lucifer you are such a toddler, so easily entertained” a lilting voice commented. Chloe turned to find Mauve standing right behind her, her arms crossed across her chest and a thin smile on her pretty face. The smile was eerily like Lucifer’s at his most annoying.

Lucifer, on the other hand, stopped smiling the moment his eyes met hers. “Shouldn’t you be hibernating in a cave somewhere?”

Mauve laughed. “Really, uncle, you are still using THAT old insult? You really need new material. I’m here just to observe and help where I can.”

Lucifer smiled thinly. “Well, they don’t need a civilian to get in the way of the investigation so why don’t you just trot off down the road and leave the adults to their work.”

Mauve sighed and fished a badge holder out of her jacket. “In case you hadn’t noticed, you’re a civilian as well yet you seem to think that shouldn’t be a problem since of course everything is all about you. But as it stands I’m probably more useful here than you are as I’m not a civilian.” She flipped the holder open to reveal an ID and badge identifying the owner as a member of Interpol. The photo on the ID was of Mauve. 

“You’re Interpol?” Dan asked in surprise. He examined the ID carefully then handed it back.

“On sabbatical right now but yes, I’m based out of Zurich. I talked to your CSI techs while they were moving the body. Seems the victim was emasculated. Were the Confessor’s other victim’s similarly mutilated?”

“Detective…I really think we should speak.” Lucifer snarled, glaring at the younger woman, his voice tight with anger.

“Not now” Chloe replied, turning to Mauve. “Why would you want to get involved with this? It’s not your jurisdiction.” Her eyes cut between Mauve and her uncle, making note of their body language. She was alert yet relaxed unlike her uncle who was almost glowing with anger. 

Mauve shrugged. “I know but I’m concerned for the church and its elderly members. I will back off if you wish but I think my experience might be useful.” Her voice vibrated in the air, pushing the idea of her helpfulness into the minds of the people in front of her. All, of course, but Lucifer’s. 

“Mauve, we need to talk NOW!” he insisted, turning on his heel and stalking towards his car, not looking back to see if she was following. She would follow. She always did when she wanted to annoy him.

“I guess I’m in trouble with Uncle Lucifer” Mauve grinned and strolled after him, totally unconcerned.

Dan looked back at Chloe quizzically. “You SURE she’s his niece?”

“I’m not sure of anything with that guy.”

Lucifer reached the car first then turned his eyes red with hell fire. “First – what part of free will do you not understand? You don’t get to push yourself onto this humans using that little jedi mind trick of yours. Second - What game are you really playing? A human murder usually isn’t on your radar.” 

Mauve rolled her eyes. “Oh please, You’re not going to intimidate me with red eyes and a gravely voice. I’m not sure if the Boss sent me here to help with this murder or prepare the way for the breaking of the Seals and the start of the End of Days but either way I’m going to do my job and there isn’t anything you can do about it.” She turned on her heel and started back towards the church.

“Don’t you walk away from me, nephilim” he growled, his eyes turning to flames. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Mauve sighed and turned back. “What else do you want to talk about?”

“We need to set some boundaries for you young lady. I don’t want you boring the good Detective Decker with our family dramas.”

Mauve cocked an eyebrow at him. “So I shouldn’t tell her your are the Devil?”

Lucifer smiled thinly. “Too late on that luv. I’ve already told her but for whatever reason she doesn’t believe me. While that’s quite charming I don’t want you pushing her to turn on me.”

“As if…” Mauve huffed. “She can believe or not believe anything she wants. If she asks me I’ll tell her the truth. But I’ll go this far for you Uncle. I won’t volunteer any information unless she asks. Best I’m willing to do for you.”

“Maybe I can make your silence worth it.” He looked her up and down with an appraising stare. “What is your deepest, darkest desire my dear? What could I give you to remain silent or better yet, to go away completely?”

Mauve sighed, and then looked at him solemnly. “Do you really want to know what I want Uncle? Do you really want to know my deepest desire?”

“Yes, do tell. I’m all ears.” He leaned in carefully, licking his lips in anticipation.

“I want…”she started hesitantly, leaning in closer till she was whispering in his ear. “I want you to beg your father’s forgiveness for all you arrogant actions and all the pain you have caused to both mankind and to the Heavenly Host. I want you to apologize to your brothers for the literal hell you rained down on them. And I want you to mean your words, not just saying them just to get your way. Can you provide that for me Uncle? Can you become the First Prince of Heaven, the beloved son of his Father again?”

Lucifer stepped back as though he had been slapped. “Don’t push me girl. I can still…”

“You can what? Send me to Hell. Sic your pet torturer on me? I imagine you could do all those things… but I can also break the seals and start the end of this sad little world. How then would you continue your games if the world burns around you?” Mauve turned and strolled away, leaving the Devil staring angrily after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe watched as Lucifer and his “niece” talked by his car. She watched as Mauve started to walk away then was called back to stand just out of arms length of her uncle, rocking up on her toes as she talked. It didn’t appear to be a happy conversation. “So strange” she thought to herself. “He was concerned enough for her last night but now…”

Mauve stopped beside the detective and smiled ruefully. “So…let’s just say I’m not going to be invited to spend time at his club.”

“Sorry” Chloe replied sympathetically.

“No worries” Mauve shrugged, unconcerned. “No problem for me. He’ll get over it. So, what do we know about this body drop? Can we tie it to your serial killer?”

“Possibly. All the other possible victims were killed in different ways but there was always a message left with them to link them to the killer.” She held out a plastic bag containing a scrap of paper. The message on the paper was in large, block letters written in a precise handwriting consisting of only one word – Sinner.

“Were the bodies always left at drop sites like this one?” Mauve handed the bag back and nodded back at the church.

“Yes – always at a place of worship. Not sure why or how he selects his drop sites but it’s always a different site every time. And in l.A. there are hundreds of sites to choose from so…”

“So, no way to figure out the next drop site. Interesting.” Mauve frowned, looking around the site. It was an old church, tucked away in an even older, more rundown neighborhood, not an easy place to find unless you lived nearby. A good place to dump a body without being seen.

“I’m sure that interesting is not the word the police are using for this circumstance Miss Mauve.” Father Torres stepped up to the two women, a tired look on his face. “After all, someone died and was discarded like trash beside our house of worship. It seems such a violation.”

Mauve sighed, instantly repentant. “Sorry padre. I guess I’m a little jaded.”

The old priest patted her kindly on the arm, stopping when he noticed the slight wince she tried to hide. “You never did say why you were in the neighborhood.”

“I prevailed upon Det. Decker here to bring me to the church so I could ask for sanctuary – at least for a few days till I got my bearings.” She looked around a little more, trying to visualize the killer’s entrance into the area and his actions in dropping the body in front of the church.

“Of course. You are more than welcome to stay at the rectory. I’ll have my housekeeper prepare a room for you.” The old man flashed a tired smile at the two. “If you’ll excuse me…?” With a smile he turned and went back to the church.

Chloe watched the priest and the remaining CSI teams leave. “Not much we can do here. Feel up to coming to the station with me? If you’re going to help you probably should go over the other crime scene information.”

“Works for me.” Mauve smiled, 

Back at Lux

Lucifer strode angrily into the empty club and snatched up a bottle of expensive scotch from behind the bar. Maze watched him from one of the tables, frowning as he poured himself a double and tossed it back as though it was water. Lucifer liked his booze but this was more angry drinking than for pleasure.

“Did your human detective ditch you?” She asked, hiding a grin.

“That little witch was at the crime scene. Let’s just say a good time was NOT had by all.” He tossed back another drink and poured himself another.

“How long until your brothers show up to collect their property and make your life even more difficult?” She asked suspiciously.

“I have no idea nor do I care. Let them all show themselves. They can’t MAKE me go back to Hell – at least not without a fight” Lucifer slammed the glass down on the bar so hard it shattered. 

“You ARE changing Lucifer – you’re going mad. You need to send her away quickly before they trace her back to you.”

“You want to take a crack at her then go right ahead. Just don’t make too bloody a mess – I’d hate to have to try to explain your actions to Detective Decker.” Lucifer smiled coldly. 

At St. Anselms

Father Torres watched from the Rectory as Mauve and the woman detective got back in the car and followed the other police out. He sighed and turned back to his desk, pulling an ancient looking book from beneath a pile of other books. “She only appears when evil rears its head. If the old stories are right then something is about to happen that requires an Avatar to stand between man and demon. Why now? And why here?” He gently ran a finger over a reproduction of a drawing found in one of the oldest of the stories found that spoke of the “child of the Angels” who would stand between man and God. The image was of a figure in amour holding a tall bow and a helmet thrown on the ground in front of it. The figure bore a striking resemblance to Mauve.


	8. Chapter 8

Voices. Heavenly choir singing the praises of the Father. The whisper of fluttering wings. These were the sounds of the Heavenly realm. But another sound was heard as well. The voice of discord.

“You can’t go down there” Gabriel insisted, standing in front of his dark haired brother. “Even if you take mortal form, you are Archangel! Your very presence will create ripples in their reality.”

“Well someone needs to go and find out why she’s there” Rafael responded tensely. “She disappeared from our senses and then suddenly appears in the earthly realm with Lucifer. If neither you nor Michael can be bothered to find out why your student has left her mission half finished in the Victorian realm to appear in the same city as the Morning Star…”

“We don’t know he has anything to do with this.” Gabriel protested.

“We don’t know that he didn’t” Rafael insisted. “Amenadiel says he’s exhibiting strange behavior. And we all know he would love to bring down your special student if only to strike at Michael. If I can not go to her then send one of the lower orders. She will recognize them.”

“Rafael, Michael will not allow this. We both know that. All we can do is hope that Father is directing her actions.”

LAPD HQ

Mauve spread the reports out on the desk, mentally cataloging each crime scene in order of event and savagery. The first victim had been a teenage prostitute found in front of a small, Baptist church in a less than desirable neighborhood. She had been gutted in much the way the victims of Jack the Ripper had been killed. “That was one twisted git” she thought. The second and third victims had been totally different – a wealthy young widow and her lawyer found tied up in her home with rolls of Monopoly money stuffed down their throats. Now this latest victim – a man accused of being a sexual predator. “You know – it seems that your unsub is targeting victims for their perceived sins. Your first victim’s sin is rather self explanatory. The second and third victims were probably punished for their greed. There are notes here about suspicions that the widow might have had something to do with her much older husband’s sudden death so that she could take over his considerable fortune. Her lawyer was also noted as being VERY interested in the widow. The suggestion in some of these interview notes is that they were co-conspirators at best and lovers at worst. The last victim had only just that week been accused by his step daughter of sexual assault. So how did your unsub know any of this?”

Chloe frowned. “You think he’s got someone feeding him information?”

Mauve shrugged. “Anything is possible.” She glanced towards the entrance into to precinct and noticed a rippling of time and space. Time slowed down as Amenadiel stopped into view.

“Why are you here, nephilim?” He asked, an annoyed tone to his voice.

“And hello to you too” she replied with a grin. “You do know I’m not technically a nephilim right? That would have been my sire. And of course mommy dearest was a daughter of Caine so there is that. So really, more like a second gen nephilim. So, did The Boss send you to get me back to my original assignment?”

Amenadiel frowned. “You’re not here to be with Lucifer?”

“You’re lucky I like you, angel, otherwise I’d rip your wings off for that insult” Mauve growled, mentally willing her anger to subside. “I have not fallen, I will not fall, I am my own creature answerable only to the Boss and no one else.”

Amenadiel sighed, ducking his head in shame. “I’m sorry my friend. I was just surprised to see you here.”

Mauve grinned. “You really shouldn’t listen to gossip even if it is from the Heavenly realm. And speaking of Lucifer what is that boy doing up here? Shouldn’t he be punishing someone with fire and brimstone?”

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. “I wish I knew why he’s doing this. But if he doesn’t go home soon things will be impossible to put right.”

“Bloody wonderful” she replied. “Not bad enough I get pulled without warning out of my assignment and dropped into L.A. and into a serial killer hunt but now I’ve got to deal with the Morning Star and his spoiled attitude. My day just keeps getting better and better.”

Amenadiel smiled. He had always been fond of her. The girl had intellect and spirit. “I don’t suppose you could convince him to return home.”

“The only thing Lucifer wants to talk to me about is my going away and not talking to his precious new pet detective.” Mauve shrugged, looking back at her new friend. “She’s way too good to be in his presence.”

“Sadly one innocent woman is the least of my concerns right now. If Lucifer doesn’t go home soon things will unravel here.”

“I can feel that” Mauve agreed, reluctantly. “But I can also feel that his actions are not why I’m here. I guess I’m going to hang out until someone tells me why I’m not in the Victorian scenario.” She smiled at the tall, dark-skinned angel. “If you happen to hear any gossip about what I’m supposed to do here…”

“I’ll let you know” he agreed with a laugh. Then time stared to flow normally again and Mauve turned back to the case at hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe shook her head, feeling suddenly off balance. Mauve was standing by her desk looking off into space. “Is there a problem?”

“Hmmm? No – just thinking. One thing I know about serial killers is they don’t just pop up fully formed. This guy has to have done this more than the few times here in L.A. The problem is he’s using different weapons depending on the story he wants to tell. We just need to run our search looking for body dumps by houses of worship. I’m betting we’ll find more to help us identify our unsub.”

Chloe’s cell phone rang with Lucifer’s name on the screen. “I have to take this” she said, slightly embarrassed. 

“Tell Uncle I said hello” Mauve said with a wicked grin. “I’ll be online if you need me.”

Chloe grimaced as she answered the phone. Lucifer’s voice was clipped, precise and not terribly warm. “Detective? Is Mauve still with you? If so would you please tell her I wish to see her at the club tonight? We have some items to discuss. Thank you” then silence.

Chloe looked at the phone in astonishment. “He hung up on me!”

Mauve looked up from the computer she had borrowed. “He did?”

“He asked me to tell you he wants to see you at the club tonight. Didn’t sound really happy about it either.”

“He’ll be less happy when he sees me. We’re a somewhat explosive combination.” Mauve seemed all too happy at the thought of confronting her uncle.

Later at Lux

Mauve looked around the dark and smoky bar with a grim smile. She had spent the afternoon back at St. Anselms with Father Torres, walking the neighborhood to get a feel for how the unsub had managed to drop a body without someone noticing him. She had dragged her version of “club gear” consisting of black silk pants and black silk t-shirt with an ankh embroidered on the front. Her black leather jacket topped the outfit, all of which had been pulled from her small, black bag, a magical piece of luggage that allowed her to access her belongings in another reality without having to carrying everything she owned with her. She braided her long hair in an intricate design held together with silver pins which doubled as small throwing darts. Stepping back from the mirror in the room she occupied in the church rectory, she reminded herself that tonight wasn’t about relaxation. It was about facing the Devil.

Maze looked up as the young woman entered the bar, hissing in anger as she strolled casually to where Lucifer was seated. “What is that little animal doing here?” she fumed. She tossed the glass she had been holding into the sink, shattering it to pieces.

Lucifer looked up as Mauve slid into the booth beside him. “So good of you to come and see me, niece.”

“Did I have much of a choice?” she purred, taking his drink from his hand and playing with it.

“Of course you did. You still have do deal with that whole annoying free will thing after all.” Despite himself he had to admit she was a lovely sight, even if her tattoos set him on edge. 

“So let’s just cut to the chase. What do you want Lucifer? What is your deepest, darkest desire?” Mauve smiled thinly at his annoyance.

“I’d like to set down some rules of the road for you while you’re here.” Lucifer retrieved his glass and drained it, motioning to Maze to bring him another.

“I don’t follow Michael’s rules why would I follow yours?” she laughed, pulling her feet up on the chair.

“Do I detect a hint of turmoil in paradise?” he said with a smile.

Mauve sighed. “Michael and I are too alike – or at least that’s what Gabriel says. So we tend to butt heads. It’s nothing you need concern yourself about. And if you want to lay down rules as to what I can or cannot say to Detective Decker then perhaps you should have thought of that before you told her you were the Devil. And yes – EVERYONE knows you are telling her the literal truth which she of course doesn’t believe. But that won’t last long especially if you can’t control your actions. And then there is the whole end of the world thing if you don’t return to Hell thing to consider.”

“I’m not going back to Hell. Not happening.”

“Of course you are. It’s just a matter of whether you are going back as Warden of the asylum or as one of the inmates.” She glanced down at her watch and slid out of the booth. “I need to get back to the church.”

“We’ve just begun to discuss your visit here.” Lucifer snarled.

“No, you’ve just begun. I’m ending the discussion right now. Keep the beast leashed around Detective Decker while I’m around then we’ll be fine until I move on. Keep pushing me or lose control and all bets are off.”

“You can’t seriously think you can take me on and win!” Lucifer scoffed.

Mauve leaned over and poked him hard in the leg. “Is this where she shot you? Where you felt pain and bled? Yes – that little piece of information is also making the rounds which make me think that you’re losing some of your edge and becoming more human. It should be a really interesting fight, don’t you think?

“I never understood why you chose to support Heaven. Those feather brained brothers of mine haven’t given a flip about you since you turned old enough to talk back. Especially my dear brother Michael who is supposed to be your mentor. What type of mentor loses track of his student, who doesn’t even notice when she’s been shoved off her assignment right into the arms of the Devil.”

“Don’t speak to me about Michael.” Mauve snarled, feeling her temper starting to unravel.

“Touchy subject? I could have told you he would lose interest. After all you are the child of one of our wayward brothers who chose to sire children with Daddy’s pet talking monkeys. And whose mother was a descendant of the first murderer. Did you really think that any of them could see beyond your bloodline? You were always meant to be with me and they know it. They’ve just been waiting for you to fall like they always knew you would.”

Mauve turned her back on Lucifer, willing the anger in her eyes to subside. “Nice try Morning Star. But I don’t bait like I did when I was a kid. Even if your words had any truth to them it doesn’t matter. I am my own creature. And I am your Father’s loyal soldier no matter what.” She stalked out of the club, praying she could return to the church without hurting something or someone.


	10. Chapter 10

Mauve stalked out of the club, her hands jammed into her leather jacket's pockets. "I’m such an idiot" she thought as she moved quickly down the street. "He always knows which buttons to push and I always let him."  
The sound of a car horn behind her barely registered until the auto was all but in front of her. "Hey!" Chloe called, out pulling to a stop in front of the agitated woman. "You okay?"  
"What are you doing here?" Mauve asked her voice tense.  
"I got a bad vibe about you and Lucifer having a "talk" so figured I'd come by and see if you need a ride back to the church - and a friendly face to talk to." She pushed open the passenger side door. "Come on, get in. You'll never get a cab back to St. Anselm's at this hour of night."  
Mauve thought for a moment then surrendered to the logic of it all "Thanks" she said, climbing into Chloe's car and settled in, crossing her arms across her chest and closing her eyes to prevent any conversation.  
They drove in silence until they reached the church. Pulling up in front of the Rectory, Chloe hesitated, for a moment then turned to her companion. "So...family is complicated, right?"  
"Complicated is an understatement" Mauve replied. "I've had the same argument with Lucifer since I was a teenager and yet I always let him sucker me back into it." She glanced over at the young detective, trying to formulate a story that wouldn't include angels, devils, Watchers or Nephilim. "There's a hash house not far from here. Have time to sit and hear a really sad story? They make really great coffee."  
Chloe smiled. "Sure. My kid is with her grandmother for the week so I've got no one to go home to. And I love a good cup of coffee."  
Laughter floated out of the car as it moved back out to the street.  
At the Empty Cup Diner  
The diner was almost empty so getting a table where they could have a quiet, private conversation was no problem. Mauve ordered them both coffee and pie then leaned back in the booth to look at her companion. "So - where do you want me to start?"  
"Where ever you want to start" Chloe replied.  
"Okay - I'm going to keep this very generic. You don't really need to know the specifics of where and when - just that it happened. Let's start with once upon a time. Once upon a time a very special man looked down on a communal living situation and decided to take a very pretty though ordinary woman as his lover and have children with her. Oldest story in the book - right? It still goes on right now in the Middle East, Africa, FLDS compounds in Utah, etc... But in this case the child born was ... different. And he wasn't the only one like that. Several of the man's brothers also had children who were very different from the others born at the same time. And as they grew older these children became more like monsters then people. Don't ask how or why - they just were. The woman decided that before HER son become like that she would arrange for him to sire her a grandchild - a boy preferably to control the family fortune. Her son was still young enough he could be "pushed" into the arrangement and the chosen bride - her niece - was very, very happy to accommodate her aunt for a slice of the power. But to their dismay, the child was a girl. And by the time this girl was born the father had died and the grandfather imprisoned for crimes I would rather not go into. And yes – that girl was me."  
Chloe looked at her slightly confused. "Your father must have been very young when you were conceived."  
Mauve shrugged. "I guess. I'm going by what I was able to find out later. I never actually met any of the people involved. Once I was born and these two lovely examples of the female persuasion realized they weren't going to get the "son" they both wanted they abandoned me and moved on."  
"That's horrible!" Chloe gasped, thinking about Trixie. Nothing could or would ever make her abandon her dearly loved child. "Who took you in?"  
"Strange as this may seem, Lucifer's brothers arranged for me to be raised in a very idyllic setting. Seems grand-dad was part their extended family so they felt they owed it to me to make up for my rough start. It was pretty nice. The brothers all sort of took an interest in me. Uri taught me to read and started me on my love of learning. Rafi taught me how to make healing mixtures and how to take care of my physical health. But the older brothers – Gabe and Mike – they were the loves of my life. I think it amused them that I wasn't the "girly" type – always ending up with skinned knees and dirt and leaves in my hair. Gabe would have these long winded talks with me about anything I wanted to know about. He and Uri made it clear there were not topics that were taboo – I could ask them anything. That's nice to have when you're a kid with no real family of your own to hand with. Mike was the same way – always trying to show me how to be the best person I could be, how to care for others as well as myself. He taught me how to fight so that I would be able to protect myself once I grew up – and as a way to bleed off all that excess energy kids have." Mauve smiled. "I had a LOT of energy in those days."  
Chloe looked down at her coffee cup. "But that changed?"  
"The energy or the relationships?" Mauve said, trying to put off thinking about the next part of the story.  
"Either, though I suspect the relationships is maybe what changed most." The young detective smiled encouragingly at her new friend. "You still seem to have plenty of energy."  
Mauve laughed. "Yes, sometimes too much. As for the relationships – I guess what changed was me. I grew into a very headstrong teenager. I used to think they should have seen the problems coming. After all – they all but spoiled me rotten every chance they got when I was little. I guess I thought things shouldn't change just because I was older. Then one day I heard them talking about my family. Strange as this may seem that had always been the one topic I'd never brought up with them before. It hadn't really seemed important – THEY were my family and I loved them all so dearly. But then I heard them talking and suddenly I couldn't NOT think about who those strangers in my past had been. So I started looking – with a little help from Lucifer. Not that I knew it at the time, you understand. He just "arranged" for me to find out enough about my past to send me rocketing back to his brothers and demanding to know why they hadn't told me before what a monstrous lineage I came from."  
"Maybe they just wanted to protect you?"  
"That's what Rafi said – but by that time I wasn't listening to anyone. All I could see was the nightmare scenario that had brought me into the world and all I could feel was the fear that I'd someday become just like my sire. Rafi and Uri tried to reassure me that it would never happen but one look at Gabe and Mike and I knew they weren't so sure. So I made a break for it and ran away to the world they had always told me I wasn't ready for. Really hate when they are right – I really wasn't ready to cope in the real world. And that's when Lucifer caught up to me."  
"He offered to help?" Chloe had a sinking feeling that Lucifer's "help" wouldn't come without strings.  
"Sort of. He offered to bring me into his house, to give me a family I could stand by for the rest of my life if I would just do him one little, itty-bitty favor."  
"What favor?"  
"Something that would wound his brothers and make them suffer. I smiled and laughed and shot out of his house so fast I left skid marks. Ran to the first Church I could find and sent word to my foster parents what I'd been asked to do. Uri showed up almost immediately to take me home and Lucifer and I have been at odds ever since."  
Chloe pushed away her cooling coffee with a grimace. "Somehow I'd never imagined the Lucifer I've been working with being capable of using a teenage girl against his own brothers."  
Mauve snorted in amusement. "Ever heard of the Hadfields and McCoys? Same principle just more complicated. Once I got back I cut myself off from the brothers and started to seriously train to be a soldier. And that's what I've essentially become."  
"Didn't you ever ask them about it? Maybe you misjudged them?"  
"You know – we never really talked about it at all even when I came back home. It seemed like this elephant in the room that we couldn't talk around." Mauve shrugged sadly. "We talk, mostly about what my work. Mike tries to give me advice, Gabe tries to strike up our old conversations but … it's just not the same."  
"And Lucifer picks at that?" Chloe responded sadly.  
"He still thinks that if he pokes and prods at me I'll change my mind. Silly git – I may not be that little girl who hung the moon on her older brothers every words but I still love them and I won't EVER betray them. They may not be sure of that but I am. I won't turn on them – I won't fall."  
Chloe's phone ringing interrupted the conversation. "Yes – okay I'll be right there." Tucking it into her jacket she looked across at the woman she had come to know a little better. "Up for a crime scene? Looks like our unsub has struck again."  
Mauve smiled thinly. "Nothing like a good hunt to make me feel better. After you, Detective Decker."


	11. Chapter 11

In the Heavenly realm

Uriel sat with his back to one of the lovely waterfalls of the higher heavenly spheres. His mind was wandering, remembering the laughter of a little wingless dark-haired girl with her grand-sire's vivid blue eyes and raven hair, so dark it was almost blue. Hair that reminded him of his older brother, the brother that fell rather than bow to their Father's creation.

"You look pensive" a deep voice floated out of the clear sky. Michael, Archangel and eldest of the brothers, folded his wings as he came in for a landing beside his sibling.

"Rafael and Gabriel told me that they have located Mauve" Uriel said, looking into the water. "She is in the human realm where our brother Lucifer has taken up residence."

Michael sat beside his brother, leaning back against the cool stones around the falls. "I thought she was hunting a coven in the Victorian realm?"

"She was. And yet now she is in the same city as Lucifer. I have prayed and asked Father why this has happened but I still have no answer. Do you?"

Michael shook his head. "No. She and I ceased to talk a long time ago."

"Why? She was always so attached to you. Of all of us, I would have thought your relationship with her would have endured once she became an Avatar." Uriel watched as the water flowed in a lazy path out of sight.

"I fear she still believes I think she would become like her sire. The Nephilim were horrors and that Caine's progeny would actually try to perpetuate that horror for their own gain was beyond monstrous."

"But Mauve wasn't like that" Uriel protested. "Yes she was strong willed and stubborn but there was nothing of that darkness in her. She was intelligent, kind and gentle with those that needed care. More like the brother who began the bloodline."

"Our brother fell due to his desire for a human woman. Why do you neglect to remember that?" Michael tossed a leaf into the stream, watching it float away.

"Before he fell he was our brother" Uriel said calmly. "Before he gave himself to that darkness that Lucifer encourages, he was a quiet, gentle soul. I would like to think he regrets what he did."

"Perhaps he does but it's not our brother we're speaking of. Mauve should be in the Victorian realm not in modern day L.A. Could Lucifer have pulled her from her mission?"

"It sound like something he might do" Uriel admitted.

"But why would he?" Michael asked, looking up at the golden light flooding the realm.

"He was always fascinated with her, especially after she turned down his offer to help him strike back at us." Uriel reached around to open a scroll and started to write. "I would not put it past him to try again especially since Amenadiel has reported that Lucifer has lost his immortality. He might use that to try to lure her to his side."

Michael sighed as he looked back at his brother. "Would it work?"

"I don't know" Uriel admitted. "When she was a child I would have said nothing could lure her away from the path that Father had set for her. Her love for us, for those who need our help, for all of our Father's creations would have made turning to Lucifer an impossible scenario. But now…"

"Rafael wants to go to her. I'm more inclined to have Amenadiel talk to her."

"I suspect he already has" Uriel replied. "He always liked the girl. I can't imagine he wouldn't try to reach out to her, especially if he thought Lucifer was taking an interest in her. I think, however, that it would be better if one us were to talk to her, and I think it should be you."

"Me?"

"Michael, she adored you. She hung on your every word. She worked harder that any of the Thrones to be faster, stronger, a better strategist – anything to please you. She might talk to me because she was accustomed to talking to me. But I'm not the one she needs to hear from. She needs to talk to you before our silver tongued brother talks her into something she will never forgive herself for."


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe and Mauve pulled up to the crime scene, a seedy store front in an older neighborhood. "Are we sure this is the same guy?" Mauve asked, skeptically. "This doesn't look very church-like."

"I guess we'll find out" Chloe looked around and then motioned to one of the uniformed officers. "Delgado, what do we know?"

"One body, lots of blood, CSI still working the scene." The officer nodded back at the store front. "Looks like our vic was left in front of that store. According to neighbors it's been used for Sunday services by some small local Baptist church."

"Okay so that tracks with your unsub" Mauve responded, squinting into the darkness. "We need to ID the vic and soon."

"His timetable is shortening. The last victim was dumped only a day ago." Chloe glanced around again.

"Are you expecting company?" Mauve asked.

"Lucifer usually pops up around this time. Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't…"

"Spoke too soon" Mauve sighed. "Here he comes now."

Lucifer stalked up to the women, a grim smile on his face. "Detective! You forgot to call me! I'm so disappointed."

Mauve rolled her eyes. "I think the detective has more important things to do than entertain you."

Lucifer grimaced. "Really, detective, you are keeping such sketchy company these days."

"I'd agree with that" Mauve laughed. "So, when are you leaving?"

"Enough – both of you! We need to see if there any witnesses to tonight's body dump. Care to join us and use that "talent" of yours?"

Lucifer smiled wolfishly. "Love to."

The next morning

Mauve stretched as she rose from her simple bed in the rectory guest house. It had been a long night. The last site had been isolated, with only a handful of homeless in the area, none of whom had seen anything. Lucifer had entertained himself by getting some of the unformed officers and CSI techs to reveal their deepest, darkest desires. He had tried to do the same to the homeless they had interviewed but had backed off when Chloe had pulled him away. "At least someone can make him behave" she thought. She pulled off her nightshirt and splashed her face with water before pulling on a new black t-shirt and jeans. "I really need to look into a different color of shirt. I'm looking way to much like Lucifer."

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Yes?"

Father Torres opened the door with a coffee cup in his hand. "Good Morning."

"Good morning, Padre. Black coffee? You know my weakness." She smiled as she accepted the cup from his hands and curled back up on the bed.

"I remembered from when we last met in Rome" he replied with a smile.

"How is Father Leon? Did things get better after I left?"

Father Torres shrugged. "As much as could be expected. Finding out that hell and demons are real things and not just esoteric subjects of study can be quite unsettling."

"I imagine so" she laughed.

"Any luck with your murder investigation?"

"Maybe. So far the victims were all guilty of some form of moral transgression for which our unsub has judged them and passed sentence. We need to try to get ahead of him by finding out how he's selecting his victims." Mauve rubbed her arms thoughtfully. "This is a straight up murder mystery which makes why I was pulled into all the more mysterious."

"You will work it out" he replied serenely. "I have faith."

"So do I Padre, but right now I'd love to have a few cold hard facts. That would make sleeping so much more comfortable."

"Mrs. Mendoza has breakfast on the table. Come and join us" he motioned towards the door with a smile.

"I'll be right down" she replied with a smile.

Mauve waited until the elderly priest had left, closing the door behind him with a click. Then she reached into her jacket and pulled out medallion. The medal was silver on a simple chain with a Celtic cross on one side and a winged, angelic figure on the other. She had found a jeweler in Rome to make it for her as a focus for her meditation. It served also a talisman when she felt lonely. The winged figure reminded her of happier days. She bowed her head for a moment, sending her thoughts and prayers heavenward, asking for guidance then hung the chain around her neck.

"Okay, called into the boss, put on my armor and had my coffee. Time to get to work."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer tossed back a drink, ignoring Maze's sour look. "Yes, I know it's early. Frankly I don't care. If I don't find out a way to detach my little niece from Detective Decker soon she might actually convince the good detective to start keeping her distance from me. And that I won't tolerate."

"Why don't you just end her?" Maze asked, frustrated. "If it were any other being you would have dealt with this by now, but because it's that little nephilim You won't and you won't let me deal with her. What is it about that little monster that fascinates you so much? Is it the fact she refused your offer?"

Lucifer turned to his companion, his eyes blazing red. "We don't talk about that event, do we Maze? And if I find out you've gone near that girl, you'll find out what Hell is truly like for its inhabitants. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Maze looked into those fire-ringed eyes with a grim smile. "There he is, there's my Prince of Hell. Where have you been hiding him?"

Lucifer turned away, getting his temper under control "Don't push it, Maze. Just don't push." He turned and started for the door. "I have an appointment with Dr. Martin/ If Det. Decker calls, tell her I'll catch up her later."

Maze rolled her eyes and turned away, her annoyance barely in control.

In Dr. Martin's office

"So – how is the visit with your niece going?" Dr. Martin asked.

"The same as it always goes – she annoys me, I annoy her and then eventually we fight. We haven't reached the fight stage yet but she's definitely working on my last nerve."

"Have you confronted her about this?"

"Why would I do that? Our way has worked so well for us thus far." He jumped up from the sofa and paced around the office. "Frankly though I'm amazed my brothers haven't dropped in to retrieve their wayward child before the family disgrace can ruin their little angel."

"Why do you refer to her as "their" child?" Dr. Martin watched her patient's obvious anger with interest.

"She's a family project. All my brothers have had a hand in making her the little monster she is now. If they had allowed me a say in this she would be much more manageable than she is now."

"So she wouldn't talk back – is that what you are saying?'

Lucifer glared at his therapist. "That is NOT what I am saying at all."

"What annoys you most about this, Lucifer? The fact that your family didn't allow you to have a hand in raising your brother's child? Or is it the fact that you have no control over the effect she's having in your life now?"

Lucifer glanced down at his watch and started for the door. "We'll have to continue this later. I need to be elsewhere."

Dr. Martin watched her patient leave with a sigh. "Guess I'm not getting paid again?"

Outside of St. Anselm's

Mauve stepped out of the Rectory and stopped, a delighted smile on her face. "My bike!" she exclaimed, running up to the tricked out motorcycle parked in front of the house. "How did you get here?" she carefully examined the vehicle, looking for any scratches or dents.

"Is this yours?" Father Torres asked, stepping out of the house behind her. "It just appeared here last night."

"Oh Yeah – she's mine all right. This is my ride. I call her Hecate. She's pretty awesome and I thought I had lost her when I got dropped into the city. I should have known she'd find me." Mauve caressed the handlebars affectionately. In the Victorian realm she had taken the form of a fine horse, the better to fit into the era. In this era she had taken the form of a motorcycle to allow her mistress more freedom of movement.

"She found you?" Father Torres asked, skeptically.

"Long story and not one I have time to go over with you. I need to catch up with Detective Decker and see if last night's victim has been identified." She looked up and caught site of a flier attached to a nearby telephone pole. The subject of the ad was an old fashioned tent revival lead by a name that was familiar to Mauve from another time in this realm. "I wonder…" she thought, pulling the cell phone she had "borrowed" from Father Torres at breakfast. A few quick calls later she snapped the phone shut and smiled back at the old priest. "Sorry – probably should give you this back right?"

Father Torres smiled and took back his phone. "I'll have one of our young parishioners pick you up a burner phone. I think that would be easier all around."

Mauve picked up her helmet which had ended up on the street beside the bike and pulled it on. Dark wings formed a design on either side of the helmet, matching the wing design of the bike itself. "I call you later" she said; kick starting the bike and merging into traffic.

"God go with you child" the elderly priest murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. my thanks to EVRYderWriter for inspiration for the angels in this story (which you will see more of later - really)


	14. Chapter 14

Amenadiel watched as Mauve pulled into the Police station. He frowned at her motorcycle, seeing it in its true form. "I wonder if Michael knows what she's using as a ride." He thought.

Mauve stopped and looked in his direction, squinting to see him. "I know you can take human form so you might as well do it and come say what you have to say. Hiding in the shadows doesn't do either of us any good."

Amenadiel stepped into view, wearing a classic suit and tie. "I'm not comfortable like this" he complained.

"Can't imagine why since you look smashing. You really rock that suit" she eyed the uncomfortable being with a grin.

He frowned, recognizing that teasing tone she used when she didn't want to talk about anything serious. "Do the Archangels know you have this creature bond to you?" he said, jerking a finger back at her motorcycle.

"She's not bonded to me. At least not in the way you mean it. We work well together." Mauve looked back at the Police station with a frown. "I need to get in there. This killer is ramping up his time line. Something is urging him on and unless he's found another will die."

"This isn't your normal assignment" Amanadiel questioned.

"No and that concerns me. I still don't know WHY I'm here but I have a pretty good idea it's got something to do with Detective Decker and her serial killer case. Lucifer's presence in this case only makes things more difficult."

"I imagine so. How long do you think it will be before Father sends the Archangels to deal with Lucifer's insolence?"

"How would I know? They don't exactly inform me of their activities." She turned and started into the building. "If you see my former teachers tell them to try to not rip too big a whole in this reality when or if they show up. It's a real pain to clean up once they've messed with the world."

Amanadiel leaned his head back and sent a plea to Heaven. "Please Father. Tell me what I am to do now. How am I to help my friend to find her path while dealing with Lucifer?"

Chloe looked up as Mauve sauntered in. She frowned for a moment. Mauve's casual saunter and her knowing smile as she talked to the uniforms in front of her reminded the detective of Lucifer. "I take it you got a ride to the station?"

"No, I have my own wheels again. My bike found its way back to me. Don't ask – it's complicated. So – do we have a name for last night's victim?"

"Yes, by all means, what name can we attach to the corpse?" Lucifer's voice rang out from behind Mauve. He glided in, smiling at Chloe and studiously ignoring Mauve.

"Yes – turns out he's one of our confidential informants."

Mauve frowned. "So what moral infraction is he being punished for?"

"Turns out his information of late has been less than reliable. In fact, a couple of cases have gone into the garbage because his information turned out to be completely false."

"Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor" Lucifer commented with a grin. "One of the few of the commandments I actually agree with. I hate liars."

Mauve looked at her "uncle" with a smile. "Well that's at least one thing we have in common."

"Hell must be freezing over if we agree on anything" Lucifer replied agreeably.

One of the uniforms walked up with a folder and handed it to Chloe. "Here's the information you were asking for, detective."

Mauve reached out and plucked the folder from Chloe's hands. "Actually I'm the one who asked for that, thanks." She read quickly then gave it back, a frown on her face.

"When did you ask for this?" Chloe asked, looking at the listing of similar cases from across the state.

"I called the station last night and asked someone to check out something for me." Chloe replied somberly.


	15. Chapter 15

“What exactly did you need to know?” Chloe asked.

“I figured you already had done a search on AFIS to see if there were any other homicides similar to you were experiencing. I figured I could see a pattern and then this morning I saw something that made me think. So I called in again and asked if someone could get me information.”

“On what?” Lucifer asked, curious despite himself.

“On a tent revival preacher named Ben Taylor. A while back when I was in Rome I had heard that this preacher had been brought up on charges related to one of his congregation’s leaving him a fortune in their will. The family claimed at the time that he scammed their relation into believing the money would go to helping the needy. In fact, it was used to pay off some of the preacher’s numerous outstanding bills.”

“Oh lovely, a false prophet. This case is becoming more and more interesting by the second. When can we go and punish him for his sins?” Lucifer sounded almost gleeful at the thought.

“I seriously doubt our killer is Preacher Taylor. He is a narcissistic personality type. I can’t imagine he’d actually get his hands dirty killing someone. But, and this is a big but, he’s also the type that attracts zealots. Someone in his group might be hearing the Preacher’s “hell and brimstone” sermons and acting on them.”

“That’s a stretch don’t you think?” Chloe asked, noting the flinch Lucifer tried to hide at her “hell and brimstone” comment.

“That’s why I asked if someone could get me information on where his revivals had been set up in the last six months. Seems that in every city he’s been in there has been a series of murders very similar to the ones that have occurred here.” Mauve laid the paperwork out on Chloe’s desk. “It’s at least worth a look.”

“Lovely! Let’s go.” Lucifer snatched Chloe’s jacket off her chair and tossed it at her, almost gleeful.

“This will be interesting” Mauve sighed. 

Heavenly realm

Gabriel looked down the length of his arrow and released it, watching it hit center mass on his target. “Good” he thought. 

“Brother we need to talk” Rafael floated in, folding his wings back as he landed. 

“You are not going to the Earthly realm, Rafe” Gabriel said, turning to face his sibling. “Uriel will talk to Michael and he will decide what must be done.”

“Does Michael know why Mauve is in that realm?” Rafael asked, calm despite his concerns.

“No. Father has not seen fit to inform us. It maybe…”

“It maybe that Lucifer is to blame for her removal from her mission. It maybe that she’s finally seen too much darkness and feels she has no other place to turn but our Fallen brother.” Rafael looked down, debating how far to take the conversation.

“And it may also be that she’s need in this realm more than in her hunt for that coven. She’s stubborn enough to dig her heals in if she were simply told to drop her hunt and change targets. That maybe why she was moved without a word.” Gabriel laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “If she gets into trouble she’s smart enough to call for help. That she has not called out tells me the girl hasn’t run into anything she can’t deal with.”

“Except Lucifer” Rafael said with a frown. 

“If Lucifer has, in fact, lost his immortality then she’ll exploit that weakness if needed to complete whatever her mission is. The last thing she needs is for us to get in her way.”

“I doubt she’ll call for us if she’s in trouble” Rafael brushed off his brother’s hand. 

“I also think she won’t call on us” a voice floated out of the sunlight, signaling Uriel’s arrival. 

“Have you spoken to Michael?” Rafael asked.

“Yes, but he’s not sure she’d be willing to speak to him no matter the subject. Amenadiel still speaks to her but …”

“But she’s not likely to listen to him. Not sure she’ll listen to us but we at least need to try.” Rafael pleaded.

“We can not simply appear in the human realm as we are. The mortals would be unable to process what they are seeing.” Gabriel looked at both his brothers somberly. “Are we discussing what I think we are discussing?”

Rafael nodded. “Amenadiel has taken human form to better work on his task to send Lucifer back to his realm. We can do so as well.”

“Not we, little brother. Me.” Michael’s deep voice sounded from behind the brothers. His blond hair caught the breeze as he soared in to join the group. His dark blue eyes took in the concern on his brother’s faces. “I will remind her that she is not alone and return. It is all we can do. She is an Avatar, a defender. We must believe she can deal with anything that comes at her.”

“I agree so long as she understands we are here if she needs us.” Rafael insisted. 

“She will” Michael agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe looked at Lucifer sternly. “Not a word out of you when we speak to Reverend Taylor.”

Mauve snorted. “Yeah – good luck getting Chatty Kathy over here to keep his mouth shut in front of a false prophet.”

“Chatty Kathy? Really, child, you need a more modern frame of reference.” Lucifer looked around the stadium in mild amusement. “Seems being a preacher is as lucrative these days as it was in olden times.”

“My flock is very generous” a smug voice replied. Reverend Taylor, wearing an expensive Armani suit and tie, stopped out of the shadows and approached with a smug smile on his face. He looked like an old time preacher, with grey hair and plump pick cheeks. The fact that he was wearing an expensive suit and gold rings on his fingers painted the picture of a con artist pretending to be a man of God. “And you are?”

“Detective Chloe Decker and this is …” Chloe stopped and looked at her companions. 

Mauve nodded, keeping her hands in her pockets. “I’m Mauve Lord with Interpol.” She glanced at the man beside her.

“And I am Lucifer Morningstar” Lucifer said with a radiant smile.

“I beg your pardon?” Reverend Taylor blinked, looking at the group.

“I do enjoy when they beg” Lucifer replied happily.

Chloe sighed and shook her head. “Ignore him. Reverend Taylor we’re investigating a series of murders that we think may have a link to someone on your staff.”

“I can’t imagine why you would think someone in my staff might have something to do with any murders” he exclaimed. Mauve turned her back and rolled her eyes at Lucifer who silently agreed that the Reverend’s outrage was ringing false.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down, with light seeming to pour from the sky into the arena. “Oh lovely” Lucifer muttered. “We have a visitor.”

Mauve frowned. The sound of wings alerted her to the arrival of …”Michael! What are you doing here?” she asked in annoyance.

“I need to speak with you little one” Michael replied, folding his wings back and out of his way. His armor and the sword, hanging from his belt, glowed with an intense light.

Mauve sighed. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not so little anymore.”

“And hello to you too” Lucifer interjected, moving to stand behind the nephilim. 

“Lucifer, this does not concern you” Michael replied, not taking his eyes from the young woman in front of him.

“So I’m assuming you’re not here to tell me to go back to Hell? How disappointing!” Lucifer smiled. “Aren’t you disappointed, little niece?”

Michael frowned, his vivid blue eyes darkening. “The longer you stay in the human realm the closer to its destruction you bring it. You have been warned of this eventuality but you refuse to believe. That is the truth of your situation but it is not why I am here. I would speak to my child.”

“I’m NOT YOUR CHILD!” Mauve erupted, her eyes flashing with annoyance. “I’m not anyone’s child, remember? You and your brothers ended my sire’s existence, what little there was of it, and then chained up your brother who started this nightmare for the crime of screwing an innocent.”

“The Watchers sinned against Father and against his innocent creations.” Michael protested.

“And of course every time you look at her you can’t help but see our wayward brother and wonder when she would fall just like he did.” Lucifer smirked as he positioned himself where he could watch the coming battle but be out of reach of both the Archangel and the Nephilim. 

“Shut up Luci” Mauve snarled. 

“Just trying to help” Lucifer said with an expectant smile.

“Shut up, Lucifer” Michael replied. “Your opinion is neither needed nor wanted.”

“What do you want Michael?” Mauve asked, tapping her foot in exasperation. “You can’t keep this place frozen forever.”

“I just wanted you to know if you need us we will come to you” Michael glanced back at Lucifer with a frown. “Lucifer is not an ally to you. He will break your heart as he did ours.”

“He’s the least of my worries” Mauve sighed. “There is a killer out there who thinks he has the right to play God and for some reason I’ve been dropped into the mix to make sure he gets caught and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Michael bowed his head, his eyes sad. “Understood. Do what you need to do to find this creature and bring him to justice so that you can return to us.. Rafael misses his little sister. As do I.” 

Time started to flow normally again as the sound of wings disappeared into the distance.  
Mauve looked at Lucifer, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Tell Chloe I’ll catch up with you later” she said as she walked away quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

Mauve walked into the assembly hall, trying to keep from breaking down in front of Lucifer. "He'd so love for me to lose it" she muttered to herself. "Yet another sore spot to poke and get me to lose control. Get a grip, girl. You have work to do." She stopped and watched as workers set up seats for the coming revival.

"Can I help you, miss?" a voice behind her asked. Mauve turned to see a fresh-faced young man holding a bundle of pamphlets in one hand and a bible in the other.

"I'm sorry. I appear to have wandered away from my companions. I'm Mauve and you are…?"

"Jonah Smith" the young man replied, laying his pamphlets down to offer her his hand. "Will you be attending tonight's meeting?"

Mauve took his hand briefly. "Possibly – I haven't quite decided yet. Are you a local volunteer with the church?"

"Oh no! I've been with the Reverend for ages! I first heard his words in Europe several years ago. He spoke so clearly and joyfully of the kingdom of Heaven that I felt as though he was speaking directly to me. I was on the way to making some very bad choices and his words saved me as I know he will save others tonight. Maybe his words will speak to you as well?"

Mauve fought hard not to say anything that would sound insulting, despite the fact that nothing an earthly preacher could ever say would touch her. "Yes, well, we'll see won't we?" She glanced around the room one more time, making notes in her head of escape routes from the room. "I really need to find my friends. Perhaps I'll see you tonight?" She backed away towards the entrance, snagging a pamphlet on the way out.

"I'll look for you!" Jonah called out enthusiastically.

Lucifer was waiting for her right where she had left him. "Well? Anything interesting?"

She held out the pamphlet to him. "Don't know. Maybe." She shrugged, unconcerned. "All that saccharin sweet enthusiasm for someone I can feel is a fraud makes my teeth hurt."

"I know the feeling" Lucifer responded, looking over the pamphlet with a jaundiced eye. "Hmm…nothing new here. Same old foolishness. It appears the good Reverend has cherry picked Bible verses to get his "point" across that the world is full of sinners and that his flock should give him all their money so he can fight the good fight."

"Really?" Mauve groaned, looking at the paper he was holding. "I was hoping for something more inventive. Sigh! "She pulled the page from his hand and tucked into her pocket. "Let's go collect Detective Decker and see if she was able to make more headway then I was."

Lucifer motioned her gallantly to precede him, a wickedly gleeful smile on his face. Behind him, a set of too bright eyes watched them carefully walk away. "The Devil thinks he can enter the house of God with his minion and strike down God's messenger" a voice muttered in the darkness. "He and his creature will find themselves struck down by the wrath of the Lord."

In the Heavenly realm

Michael stood staring into the water, his mind uneasy. His admittedly brief conversation with Mauve had not helped his feeling of unease at her sudden appearance in the Earthly realm. And Lucifer's obvious delight at their discord had not made leaving her behind easy. "Father! Why is my student so far from us? What is her task? Is there nothing we can do to help her?"

"Did you see Mauve?" Gabriel's voice whispered in his ear. He turned to his brother, the answer to the question plain on Michael's face. "So you did and it didn't go well."

"It went as well as I expected it to especially with Lucifer standing at her back and trying to insert doubts into her mind." Michael's eyes darkened as the memory.

"Mauve won't listen to him" Rafael dropped into view, his bow still in his hand. Behind him Uriel also appeared, a worried look on his face.

"I hope you are right Rafe" Michael said. He smiled sadly at his brother. "I told her you missed your little sister."

Rafael smiled. "I really do."

"As do we all" Uriel said, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Is there nothing we can do to find out why she was sent there? Surely a mortal murderer is not worry enough to waste the talents of an Avatar to hunt down?"

"I suspect it has more to do with the restlessness of the Hordes of Hell who are beginning to feel themselves less constrained in their actions now that Lucifer has abandoned them." Gabriel and Michael exchanged worried glances. "It was bad enough in that one realm where some of the dammed found their way out of Hell to continue their evil among men. Those dammed souls were easily caught and put back into their place. But with Lucifer abandoning his throne it could be far worse. If one of the Fallen decide to chance another escape…"

"Let us hope that is not the fight our Father has set for the girl" Michael murmured, draping his arms around his brother's shoulders. "Come, let us go to our place of sanctuary and pray that our child has the strength to know when to ask for help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. – extra credit for anyone who catches the reference to an old Fox series called Brimstone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe looked up as Lucifer and Mauve caught up with her. The Reverend had finally agreed to cooperate though she wasn't sure how much help he would be. From the looks some of his workers were giving her she had a feeling she wasn't going to get anything from them either. "Where did you two disappear to?"

"Went walk-about – sometimes it's the only way to get perspective on a case." Mauve handed her the pamphlet she had received. "This guy is a whole lot of hot air in an expensive suit but he's good at making people believe they are being put in touch with God through him."

"False prophets – you have to love them. Most of them really don't have a clue. They are truly shocked when they reach the eighth circle of Hell and see what's waiting for them. I almost feel homesick for that."

"By all means, don't let us prevent you from going back" Mauve said cheerfully.

"Not happening" Lucifer responded swiftly.

"Hey! Focus you two. We need to figure out our next move. We have nothing to connect this snake oil salesman with our murders other than the fact that death seems to follow him around. He's willing to give us access to a list of his employees but unless we can link them to any of our victims it really doesn't tell us anything. Suggestions?"

Lucifer smiled thinly. "I could always ask him a few pointed questions my way."

Mauve shook her head in frustration. "You never change, do you?"

"Why mess with perfection?"

Mauve rolled her eyes. "You're outrageous. You know that – right?"

Chloe shook her head, secretly surprised that Lucifer and his niece were getting along so well. "He's always that way."

"So true" Mauve agreed, laughing.

In Hell

Azazel stalked the paths of Hell, running his plans through his mind. Lucifer had been gone five years and yet Hell was still functional. The demonic hordes were beginning to wonder why they needed him at all. And those mortal souls who had been sentenced to Hell were starting to sneak around the various levels, looking for a way over the wall. "Enough!" Azazel thought. "If that spoiled former Prince of Heaven wants to be mortal then so be it. He can die like one too." He summoned one of the numerous unnamed Spawn who lurked in the shadows. "I would have you enter the mortal realm with a message for our former Lord of Hell."

"Former?" the Spawn growled, its tortured mind trying to wrap itself around the statement.

"Did I say you could speak?" Azazel snapped, raising a sword to the cringing creature. "All that is required of you is that you do as you are commanded. Go to the mortal realm and deliver this message to Lucifer. Tell him Hell no longer waits for his return. And when you have given that message – kill him."

"Kill him? The Lord of Hell can not be killed" the creature protested.

"Not anymore. His immortality is in question. If he has become vulnerable then now is the time to rid ourselves of him and begin to march on those soft human souls in the mortal realm and higher. I was bond once by an Archangel. Now, I would very much like to return the favor." His smile was cruel as he waved of the demon and moved on towards the throne of Hell.

In the Heavenly realm

Rafael searched the heavenly spheres for his brothers, concern on his face. "Now is not the time to disappear" he thought.

"Rafe? What's wrong?" Uriel looked up from his scrolls, handing one to a cherubim.

"There is movement in Hell" Rafael said. "You know we keep a watchful eye on its inhabitants. Spawn are suddenly testing the boundaries between Hell and the mortal realm."

"It is as Michael feared. Lucifer has been too long from his throne. The Fallen are beginning to jostle for power." Uriel stretched and took to the air, his brother following close behind. They soon found Michael and Gabriel in quiet conversation.

"You've heard?" Gabriel asked somberly.

"Rafael just brought the news. What will we do?"

"Nothing unless they breach the boundaries between Hell and the mortal realm" Michael said somberly.

"You know the first target will be Lucifer. If he is mortal…" Rafael looked from one brother to the next. "Will we protect him or let him fall?"

"I would be inclined to let him reap what he has sown but for the fact that the mortals will be the next victims of his selfishness." Gabriel watched Michael's face carefully. "Do you think this is why Mauve has been sent? To convince our brother to return to his throne before another war destroys the human race?"

Michael's face showed none of the conflict he was feeling. "She is a good fighter and an even better strategist. If she is there it is to protect the mortal Lucifer has fixated on and not to convince him of anything." He looked up to the heights. "I must ask Father for guidance. Wait for me. Do nothing until I return." He unfurled his six sets of wings and launched himself higher, disappearing quickly from sight.

Rafael frowned. "Should we not at least warn Mauve? How can she stand as guardian if she doesn't know what is coming?"

"Rafe…you are not going down there. Michael has said…"Gabriel reached out to grip his brother's arm to keep him from taking flight.

Rafael shrugged him off. "I can't just stand by and see our little sister be overwhelmed by a force she never saw coming." He looked at his two remaining brothers pleadingly. "Yes – I call her my sister. Her grand-sire made a mistake. Yes, it was a terrible one and yes he never repented off it. But Mauve is the Elohim he should have been. She is one of our own and I will not abandon her."

"We are not abandoning her, brother. The girl knows to call on us if she finds herself in a situation she can't contain." Uriel replied. "Michael has spoken to her; she will not stand on her hurt feelings if mortal life is at risk.'

"But what if it's only her own life at risk?" Rafael sighed, his eyes wandering in the direction of his brother's path. "Will she value herself enough to call for our help? Or will she try to make right what her grand-father made wrong by forfeiting her life?" His brother's silence was the answer he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - I'm assuming Heaven keeps an eye on Hell, especially with Lucifer off his throne.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe and Mauve spent the rest of the day reviewing employment records. It was tedious work looking at the backgrounds of the dozen staffers. Lucifer soon grew bored and left, promising to return when they found something more interesting to occupy him. "The only way he'd stay would be if we had dancing girls on the desk tops and fire eaters running through the halls. And even then I'm not sure he'd have stayed." Mauve tossed a file across the desk to Chloe.

"Just as well. There is only so much of his shtick I can put up with before I want to just…"

"I'm there with you" Mauve laughed. "I've had to listen to it for way longer then you so I totally understand. Right now, however, I'm agreeing with him on this being a waste. Let's look at a possible profile of our unsub. My guess, young and male based on the violence showered on the victims. A religious fanatic, though I suspect it's a new phenomenon – new believers are often intense. The murders are a recent event so probably we have a triggering event that we haven't come across yet. There are basically a dozen regulars that work for the Reverend's traveling show. Nothing on file for any of them, not even a parking ticket. And who knows how many true believers follow the Reverend from city to city. So, we're still nowhere."

Chloe sighed in frustration. "I'm developing a headache. How about we grab dinner? We can come back to this afterwards."

"Sounds good but we should probably drop by Lux before Lucifer comes looking to amuse himself again." Mauve rubbed her hands thoughtfully. "I should call Father Torres and let him know I'll be in late. It's one of the problems of camping out in a church. They tend to turn in early."

"Chinese or Mexican?" Chloe asked. "I know a few good places."

"So long as they have a vegetable platter I'm good with either. I don't do red meat."

"Works for me" Chloe said, grabbing her coat.

Later that night

Mauve and Chloe pulled into the alleyway beside LUX, avoiding the crowd in front. Mauve tossed the detective's phone back to her. "Lucifer said he would meet us out here. Seems Maze is on a tear about my presence."

"She really doesn't like you, does she?" Chloe said, looking down the alley at the back entrance.

"No, she doesn't. That's fine – I don't think much of her either. We're just such different creatures that I suppose it's only natural we wouldn't be comfortable around one another." Mauve grinned.

Chloe looked at the other woman pensively. "She's Lucifer's…partner?"

"Sort of – it's complicated. Oh look, there he is." Mauve popped out of the car and strolled over to the door with Chloe behind her.

"About time you two appeared, it was getting bloody boring in there" Lucifer complained.

"You are perfectly capable of entertaining yourself for a day" Mauve laughed.

"Possibly. But why should I? It's so much more entertaining when you two are around." Lucifer's smile faded suddenly, his eyes drawn to a figure in the shadows. "Mauve, take the Detective inside the club."

Mauve tensed as the smell of rot and brimstone wafted over her. "Where is it?" She shifted her weight, extending her arm to allow her blade to transition from sigil to actual form.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, keeping the shadow in view. "End of the alley, maybe ten feet behind you to the left. Shift slightly left and prepare to move out of my way quickly."

Chloe looked from Lucifer to his niece, confused. "Lucifer?"

"Not now, Detective. This is something my niece and I need to deal with alone. Please feel free to get yourself a drink at the bar and we'll join you in a moment."

"Don't argue with him" Mauve said, shifting slightly to the left as instructed. "And don't pull your weapon. Just go inside – I'll explain it to you later."

Chloe looked from Lucifer to his niece then shrugged. "Fine." She slid past Lucifer into the club.

Mauve opened her hand and a chain mail glove formed over her fist holding a long silver sword. She dropped her head for a moment and when she looked up her eyes had turned cold. "Whenever you are ready, Uncle."

Lucifer's eyes turned fiery and the face of the beast flashed briefly over his handsome face. He smiled cruelly. "Now!"


	20. Chapter 20

Mauve dove to the right as Lucifer charged forward, grabbing the silent figure that lurked in the shadows. The smell of rot grew stronger as the shambling figure of the Spawn tumbled to his feet. “Well, what have we here? Someone seems to have escaped their proper place in Hell.”  
Mauve shuddered as the Spawn groveled at Lucifer’s feet. Its face was straight out of the worst drug induced nightmare ever recorded, scared and twisted to show externally evil that had created it. “One of your little pets has slipped its leash.”  
The Spawn looked up at her hungrily. “Come closer little Nephilim and we will see if you are as fearsome as your Watcher sire was.”  
Lucifer kicked at the cringing figure in annoyance. “I didn’t give you leave to speak to my niece. I didn’t summon you. Why are you in the mortal realm?”  
“My lord Azazel sends word to you.”  
“Your LORD Azazel?” Lucifer snarled. “When did that Fallen scum start taking such liberties?”  
“My Lord Azazel sends word – you are no longer needed in Hell. And he sends me to make sure you never return.” The Spawn growled, his tone less obsequious.   
“Since when could a Spawn think it could take on a fallen Archangel, much less the Lord of Hell?” Mauve questioned, her eyes scanning the growing shadows surrounding both she and Lucifer.  
“He is no longer Lord of Hell” the Spawn said with an evil laugh. “He is mortal now. He can not protect himself or you. I will enjoy pulling you both apart and feasting on your blood.”  
“I don’t think so” Mauve said smoothly. With a flick of her wrist she tossed the sword to Lucifer as a Bowie knife formed in her free hand. Lucifer caught it cleanly and examined it with a smile.  
“Nice workmanship, little niece” he purred. “Must have cost you a pretty penny.”  
“Cost me some blood” Mauve agreed, slowly moving around the Spawn. Suddenly, she darted forward, slashing at the demon with her blade.   
The Spawn turned to swap her away and Lucifer rammed the sword into the creatures back, pinning him to the ground. It howled in pain and fear as it tried to pull itself free.   
“Do the old rules still apply?” Mauve asked, slashing at the Spawn’s clawing hands.   
“Be my guest” Lucifer replied, pushing the blade deeper into the concrete.   
Mauve smiled and stabbed her blade into the creatures head. She called for her glyphs to form two long, thin, bolts and proceeded to bury them in the Spawn’s eyes. A piercing scream filled the air and a flaming pit opened under the creature’s now motionless body. Lucifer grabbed the hilt of Mauve’s sword and yanked it free as the Spawn’s corpse dropped back into the depths of Hell, the pit closing behind it.  
“Well, that was anti-climatic” Mauve said, reaching for her blade.   
The sound of gunfire filled the alley and Lucifer watched, stunned, as his raven haired niece fell to the ground before him, clutching her side, blood pooling under her.


	21. Chapter 21

"NO!"

Chloe, gun in hand, ran out of the back door and into the alley. When Lucifer and Mauve had insisted she go into the club the detective had suspected there was something they hadn't wanted her to see so she had waited for them just on the other side of the door. The sound of gunfire had startled her almost as much as the roar of Lucifer's voice, screaming in anger. The last thing she had expected was to find Lucifer Morningstar sitting in the filthy alley cradling his niece in his arms, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" Chloe demanded, quickly scanning the alleyway. She carefully paced out the alley, looking for any sign of an intruder. She found nothing other than a strange, sulfur smell that seemed localized near where Lucifer and Mauve were crumpled. A quick look and she knew from the amount of blood that her new friend was in trouble.

Suddenly a a dark haired figure darted from the club's back door. "Lucifer? What has happened?" Maze knelt beside her associate, glaring down at the wounded nephilim.

"Don't touch her" he commanded, glaring at his associate. "Go inside and clear the way for me to take her upstairs."

"Call 911" Chloe demanded, tossing her phone at Maze. "We need an ambulance."

Maze batted the phone away with a snort. "No. She doesn't go to a hospital." She rose gracefully and slunk back to the door, slamming through it.

"What! She's bleeding out! Lucifer, she needs medical help. This isn't something she can sleep off." Chloe glared at the club owner, who had not looked up at either woman.

Time slowed as Amenadiel dropped into view, wings spread. "What have you done?" he hissed. "Do you know what they will do to you ….?"

"I haven't done ANYTHING!" Lucifer snarled, pressing down harder on the wound. "Some waste of flesh has tried to take the life of my niece. If I find that piece of excrement he'll wish he'd never been conceived!" The Lord of Hell's eyes were red with flame and the face of the beast was fighting its way to the surface, overlaying the handsome mask he usually wore.

Amenadiel stepped back, appalled. "Calm yourself. This can be dealt with."

"Excuse me but could one of you maybe talk TO me rather than act as though I'm not here?" Mauve's voice was weak with pain. "Maybe I could make a suggestion since it's my blood that's being lost."

Lucifer propped her carefully in his lap. "We'll take you into the club. You can sleep in my bed and you'll be fine in the morning."

Mauve smiled weakly. "Any other time I would slap you into next year for suggesting I sleep in your bed but right now…" her voice trailed away.

Amenadiel knelt beside the duo, reaching out to put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "She needs more than sleep, brother. She needs healing. She needs Rafael's skill to make this right."

Lucifer growled, the beast still fighting to come forward. "If my dear brothers gave a rats ass about the girl they would already be here."

"I AM Here!" a booming voice called. A figure with massive white wings dropped into the alley, scattering stray trash in its wake. The angel had a vague resemblance to both Mauve and Lucifer with the Devil's dark hair and Mauve's deep blue eyes that were fixed on the duo.

"Raphael" Amenadiel breathed, moving out of his way.

The Archangel ignored his younger brother to kneel in front of the injured woman. "Mauve – look at me child. I need to see how bad this is."

"It's pretty bad" Mauve admitted. "Can we take this somewhere else? It's too open here."

"This needs to be dealt with quickly" Rafael said, taking her hand in his.

"Then take me to St. Anselms. Take me into the church and put me in front of the altar. If I'm in the house of our Father I will be more at ease and this won't be so hard on either of us." She closed her eyes and leaned back against Lucifer, who gripped her arms to keep her upright.

"You are NOT taking this girl from me" Lucifer snarled. "You lot had your chance to take care of her, now it's up to me."

"She is not your child, Luci" Rafael replied, his wings extended and quivering in agitation. "She's not a doll to be passed around."

"No, she's Michael's child yet I don't see him dropping out of the sky to retrieve her. And where are the rest of our brothers? Why are you the only one to descend to the mortal realm? Do they even know you've left home for this child?"

"This is no time to argue" Amenadiel looked back at Chloe who was frozen in the shadows. "Take the girl to the church and heal her. She can return when she is able.  
In the mean time, you will need to explain to the detective where she has disappeared to."

"Guys – could we argue about this later?" Mauve's voice, though weak, had an annoyed tone. "I'd really like not to bleed out in an alley in Los Angeles. Don't want to find out if I will be reborn if I don't survive."

Raphael pulled her to her feet than swept her up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head gently and settled her comfortably in his embrace. "Hold on" he whispered, leaping into the air and disappearing.

Lucifer's hands clenched in anger. "Start time flowing, brother. I have a human filth to hunt and punish."

Amenadiel shuddered at the rage in his brother's voice but did as he was directed, leaping into the air before the detective could see him.

"Lucifer?" Chloe blinked, feeling as though she had lost track of time. "Wait – where's Mauve?"


	22. Chapter 22

In St. Anselm's church

Father Torres genuflected in front of the cross, crossing himself as he gazed up at the small, neatly kept altar. The church was old but well cared for with a history reaching back centuries, part of the string of missions that had been established in the late 1700's. This one had been a minor site and so never listed on the historical register but dearly loved by its congregants. Father Torres had been at the church for the last five years, after having spent much of his time in Rome, studying angelology as part of his order's obsession on the end times. It was there he had seen the truth behind all the books and manuscripts. "She only comes when there is trouble" he thought to himself. "I wonder what devilment she has found."

A breeze suddenly blew through the church, papers flying in the sudden torrent of wind. A sound like huge wings filed the sanctuary and the pews, only recently sanded and repainted, suddenly pulled free from the floor and slid sideways against the walls. A light filled the room as a winged creature appeared suddenly in front of the alter, holding the slender figure of Mauve in his arms. "Peace be to you, Father Torres. I am Raphael."

The old priest trembled with awe and fear. "An archangel? In my lowly church?"

"Have no fear of me. I have need of your assistance" Rafael said, folding his wings to keep them out of his way. "My child has been injured."

The priest looked closer at the body in his arms and saw the blood seeping from her shirt. "How can I help?"

"I would put her in front of the altar and wrap her in my cloak while I heal her wounds. Can you find something to make her more comfortable? The stones will be cold and hard even through my cloak."

The old man pulled himself together and nodded his agreement. He moved as quickly as his arthritic limbs allowed and pulled blankets and pillows from a closet used to store items for donation. He spread them out as best he could, taking the deep blue cloak the angel had shrugged off and laying it on top of the pile. Torres watched as the heavenly messenger knelt and carefully laid the girl in the pile, wrapping her in the folds of the cloak. Then he laid his hands on her abdomen and bowed his head, sending his prayers to his father as he carefully healed the bloody wound. He frowned as he found signs of older injuries, only partially healed. "Why did she not call me to deal with this? It would have been simpler to allow me to deal with this rather than sleep and hope her body would heal itself."

Father Torres bowed his head as well, his mind whirling at the sight of a being he had studied for so many years right in front of him, dressed in armor like a warrior yet with a peaceful demeanor. "Will she be alright?"

Rafael looked up, a weary smile on his face. "Yes, the wound healed quickly but she has lost so much blood and was on the verge of shock. She will need rest to replenish her strength."

"She has a bed in the rectory" Torres replied quietly. "She might be more comfortable there."

"No, I think she would be better here in the house of my Father." Rafael looked up quickly as another, brighter light filled the church. Another figure dropped into the aisle, a huge wingspread knocking over any items that might not have been moved by Rafael's entrance. This angel was blond where Rafael was dark haired, his hair in a short, almost military style. His face was drawn with concern.

"Michael" Rafael sighed, praying his brother would understand why he had left the Heavenly realm.

"What has happened" Michael asked, his voice quiet and tense. "What has Lucifer done to my child?"

"I do not think our brother is responsible for this." Rafael gently stroked a strand of dark hair from Mauve's face. "He was enraged that someone had tried to take her from him." Rafael looked into his brothers dark eyes with concern. "I fear for whoever did this if Lucifer finds him."

"Who would have done this if not him?" Michael's hand rested on the pommel of his blade, his eyes fixed on his brother.

"This injury was not done by blade but by a weapon of man's creation – a gun of some sort."

Torres drew in a sharp breath. "Perhaps it was the creature she and the young detective were hunting but a day or so ago." He blanched as two sets of dark blue eyes fastened on him.

"What creature?" Michael asked quietly.

"A murderer who left his victim practically at our doorstep. She and a young woman detective were searching for information about this crime." Torres looked down as Mauve stirred restlessly. "She hasn't said much about the case. I had the impression that they were at a standstill in the investigation."

"Was Lucifer here when they began their search?" Rafael looked back down at the girl and gently laid his hand on her forehead, willing her to rest. She sighed and lay still, her breathing more relaxed.

"Lucifer? You mean the owner of that expensive night club? Yes – as a matter of fact he was here when they began their investigation. Is that important?" The old priest backed up slowly, trying to stay out of reach of Michael's wings.

"Perhaps" Michael looked down at his brother. "Rafael, go home. I will see to her."

"Michael? Perhaps I should stay?"

Michael smiled at his brother's concern. "It's all right Rafe. Neither I nor Father are angry that you came. I'll make sure she rests enough to recover her strength. And I promise I won't start a fight with her when she wakes though I can't promise what she will do when she sees me." He laughed softly.

Rafael sighed in relief. "When she wakes she'll be hungry. Make sure she eats something light at first. She should be fine after that." The archangel rose and stretched out his wings, leaping into the air and disappearing from sight.

Michael watched his brother disappear then looked back down at the old priest. "I will have her out of your church before your morning service" he said, kneeling beside the girl. "Thank you for your assistance. We are in your debt."

Father Torres found himself tongue-tied, staring into the depths of the angels eyes. He backed out of the sanctuary and locked the door behind him. He hoped the elderly women who often came to clean the church in preparation for mass did not pick the next morning to be early. He wasn't sure their elderly hearts could bear seeing a representative of God's hosts, especially not the archangel who was God's general.

Inside the church, Michael watched as his "child" slept, her hand clinging to Rafael's cloak. He looked around the church then rose and moved the rest of the pews out of his way, then lay face down on the floor, prostrating himself before the altar of his Father with his huge wings stretched out on either side of him. "Father" he prayed, "Please. My child was hurt in your service. Watch over her now as she heals, watch over her as she deals with my brother Lucifer's enticements, as she tries to find the human responsible for the murder of others. Help me to make right this quarrel between us. Help me find a way reach her, to make sure she stays on the path you have set before her. She is stubborn, willful but she is a good child and is well loved." He reached out one hand to touch the edge of his brother's cloak as he prayed. And Mauve, turning restlessly in her sleep, laid her hand over his with a contented sigh.


	23. Chapter 23

At LUX

"Lucifer, where is Mauve?" Chloe yelled, grabbing the silent figure by the arm.

Lucifer rose swiftly from the ground and all but pushed the petite detective to the ground. "Don't touch me" he hissed, stalking towards the club door.

Chloe stared at him in shock. She had seen him angry before but never aimed at her. "Lucifer, wait!" She ran after him only to have the club door slammed in her face and locked. Behind her small fires rose up, cleaning any trace of blood from the alleyway.

Lucifer stalked up to his office, his eyes still blazing. "I will rip the skin off this waste of flesh's face when I find him. I will break every bone in his body, one at a time, with the greatest pleasure. NO ONE takes from me! NO ONE!" He slammed the door behind him, nearly taking it off its hinges.

Maze slid in a moment later, relishing the rage rolling off her employer. "Well, if I had known that killing that little nephilim would bring back my Lord of Hell I would have taken a shot at her myself long ago."

Lucifer rounded on her so quickly she didn't have a chance to move. He pinned her to the door, the beast's face firmly in place. "Don't push me, demon. I'm in no mood. We have a hunt to conduct. There is a certain piece of excrement that I want found before my brothers. They will want a piece of his ass even if they won't admit it."

"Who are we looking for?" Maze asked, her eyes glittering with anticipation.

"We're looking for that scum responsible for a string murders targeting sinners - the case that Chloe and Mauve have been chasing after. The only difference is that we are not looking to put him behind bars. I have much more interesting plans to punish this creature."

"I thought I smelled Spawn when I ran out there" Maze asked, licking her lips. "What was that all about?"

"Oh yes, that prick Azazel has decided to make a play for my throne. He sent a Spawn after me to declare himself the new King of Hell and then kill me. Sadly for Azazel he picked possibly the most idiotic creature in all the levels of Hell. Dumb as a box of rocks that one – and he didn't last long between Mauve and I. The girl had just commented on how anticlimactic the fight had been when the shot rang out."

"So how are we going to find one human in a city of millions" Maze asked with a frown.

"We won't – but Detective Decker will and when she does I'll be there to relieve her of her problem." Lucifer smiled wickedly. "One less scum for her to send for punishment. I'm sure she'll protest but nothing I can't work around that."

In the alley

Chloe searched the ground one more time, finally throwing her hands in the air in despair. If there were any clues to what had happened left in the alley they had been blown away or burnt away. "How did multiple little fires managed to spring up and then burn out that quickly." She stalked back to her car, casting another glare at the club. Lucifer had somehow managed to lock the back door behind him when he had blown past her. She suspected if she went in the front he'd just refuse to come out to talk to her. Chloe reached in to her pocket to retrieve her phone, intending to call the precinct. She noticed that one of calls had been made to Father Torres. Mauve must have called to warn him she'd be late. "Maybe someone took her there?" she thought, staring at the ground. The sound of her phone woke her from her reveries. She looked down to see Lucifer's name. "What does he want?"

"Detective?" his accented voice floated out of the phone. "Do you have a moment?"

"Let me in and we'll talk" she said, staring at the back door.

"I simply wish you to know I'll meet you at the precinct tomorrow. I'm sure that Mauve will join us then. We'll talk about your case tomorrow."

Chloe stared at the phone is disbelief as Lucifer hung up on her. "There is no way this is happening. No way." Running back to her car, she noticed that the smell of sulfer had disapated, disappearing into the normal, fetid smells of any alley in any large city. She stared back the club for a moment, expecting Lucifer to pop out of the door with "that" grin on his face. The door remained close so she put her car in gear and headed back to the precinct.

Sunrise in L.A.

Mauve slowly opened her eyes, the rays of light coming through small stained glass windows. She could see the large figure of Michael, with his massive wingspan spread out on either side of him; face down in front of her with his hand under hers. "Michael?"

The Archangel raised his head to look at her with a somber smile. "Mauve."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, clinging to his hand.

"I followed Rafael. He brought you here to heal, to a representation of our Father's house. He said you had been shot." He rose to sit beside her, pulling his wings against him.

"Yes. That's right, that's what happened." She sat up, sitting cross-legged beside the angel, still clinging to his hand. "I screwed up, Michael. I really screwed up. You always taught me to be aware of my surroundings, to always know even during a battle what was happening around me. Lucifer and I dispatched a Spawn sent by Azazel and I let myself get distracted. I should have sensed someone in the alley, shouldn't have let them get so close. Now there's a madman out there playing God who has had all his worst fears confirmed. He might stop in fear but I think it is more likely that he will escalate his crimes now out of desperation. I should have seen him in that alley, should have been prepared to stop him."

"This was not your fault, little one" Michael said softly. "You are not omnipotent. You could not have known this creature you hunt was also hunting you."

"Lucifer was pretty mad" Mauve looked up into the angel's deep blue eyes. "This has all just gone from bad to worse. You know how he is when he's mad."

"Yes, I think I do." Michael's voice was slightly amused as he looked down at her.

Mauve grinned. "He's rather a handful isn't he?"

Michael sighed. "That's one way of putting it. We must hope he doesn't do anything too outrageous but knowing my brother…"

Mauve held the cape to her nose and breathed in the fresh, woodsy smell coming from its folds. "Is this Rafael's cloak? It smells like him, like the woods after a spring rain. You'll need to make sure it gets back to him."

Michael cocked his head at her statement. "What do I smell like?"

"Leather armor and warm sands" she replied.

"Somehow that doesn't sound terribly appealing" he laughed.

"It is to me" she said, smiling.

They sat for a while, resting against the altar. Soon, however, Mauve's mind turned back to the situation at hand. "You need to return to the Heavenly realm and deal with whatever Azazel is planning. I'll get Father Torres to run me to the precinct so I can talk to Chloe."

"I will not leave you here, unprotected, with my brother in the mood for pain."

"Michael, you have a ten foot wingspan and a sword that tends to turn to flames in the middle of a battle. You'll stand out like a sore thumb." Mauve sighed as she pushed the blue cloak off her shoulders. "Besides, you and your brothers are better suited to deal with whatever plans Azazel has and I am better at dealing with problems in the mortal realm. Lucifer will chill out in front of Chloe and with any luck I can get the shooter caught and hidden away before Lucifer has a chance to rip the guy up."

Michael frowned, unwilling to let go of his child. "No – I do not trust Lucifer to contain himself. I can take mortal form…"

"No. You and Luci have bad history between you. Having you around will only make this worse. Amenadiel is here. He can take mortal form if I need him to." She gently pulled her hand from his and started to rise. A wave of dizziness washed over her. "Okay – that's not good."

"Rafael said you need to eat when you woke." Michael stood and held her arms until she was steadier. "I am not happy about this but I will send Amenadiel to be with you when you go to the detective. And when this is done I will retrieve you myself." He stepped down and unfurled his wings, leaping into the air to disappear in a blaze of light.

Mauve looked around at the mess the angels had left in the church with a sigh. "Boys! They really never clean up after themselves, do they?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chloe stared bleary eyed at the files one more time. She had managed only a few hours sleep the night before, after spending most of that evening at the precinct. She hadn't found anything more last night than she already had found. Her mind kept straying back to the alley behind Lux and what might have happened to Mauve. "Where the hell are Mauve and Lucifer?" she thought, grumpy.

"Hey, Chloe, want some coffee?" a cheerful voice broke through her gloom. Looking up she was astonished to see Mauve stroll in, a large Starbucks cup in one hand and a bag of éclairs in the other. She was dressed in her usual black on black, black jeans and black t-shirt with the logo "Wild Angels" and golden wings across the front. A black jacket trimmed in silver completed the ensemble. "Hope you don't mind – I'm absolutely starving this morning."

"What happened to you last night?" Chloe exclaimed, jumping up to stand in front of her. "I saw you on the ground, your shirt covered in blood."

"Surely not covered, Detective" Lucifer's cheerful voice floated out from behind Mauve. He looked over his niece's wardrobe with a raised eyebrow. "Have I mentioned you have interesting taste in clothing?"

Mauve grinned unrepentantly. "I like it."

Chloe glared at both of them. "Focus! Last night – what happened to Mauve?"

"Our killer took a shot at Lucifer last night. I got grazed instead and it knocked the wind out of me. As soon as caught my breath I took off after him but I lost him so I went back to the church. Sorry – I should have called."

Lucifer smiled his most ingratiating smile. "She's such a bad girl. So, do you have anymore on who this creature might be? I'd certainly like to have a few words with him."

"But the blood! Your shirt was covered in it." Chloe glared at both of them.

'Cuts bleed. It's no big thing. Did anything come up last night?" Mauve took a bite out of the pastry she was holding.

Lucifer picked at the edge of the éclair and popped a bite into his mouth. "Hmmm….nice. Got anymore?"

"In the bag – help yourself." Mauve reached across the desk and started pulling apart the files. "Do we have a list of volunteers for the L.A. event?"

"You two are changing the subject deliberately." Chloe glared at them, incensed.

"Yes, of course we are" Mauve agreed. "So IS there anything new on the case?"

Chloe looked from Lucifer to his niece in annoyance. "Fine, play that game if you want but I will be asking again."

Mauve reviewed the list of workers one more time with a frown. "Wait – there is a name missing. I met a Jonah Smith helping set up the site yesterday. His name isn't on this list. Maybe he's one of the volunteers that follow the Reverend from city to city."

"Jonah Smith? Now there's a fake name if I've ever heard one." Lucifer frowned for a moment. "Maybe I need to talk to him and find out what HIS deepest desire is?"

"How about you let Det. Decker and I handle the interrogation, Uncle. You have a bad habit of going off tangent." Mauve shot Lucifer a look that spoke volumes.

"I'll run his name through our sources and see if I can turn up anything." Chloe replied, frowning at the sudden undercurrent of tension that had sprung up.

"Can I have a word with my niece, Detective? It won't take a moment." Lucifer took Mauve's arm and pulled her towards him.

Mauve shook him off and took a drink of her coffee. "Not now, Uncle. We have other things to deal with."

Lucifer frowned, his eyes suddenly going cold. "Actually we do have something to talk about. I'm sure the Detective's captain wouldn't mind our using her office."

"Oh fine – let's get this over with" Mauve said with a sigh. "I'm sure there's an interrogation room somewhere we can use." She strolled off, waving the bag of éclair's behind her back as a lure.

In Interrogation

Lucifer rounded on his niece and snatched the bag of pastries from her hand. "Give me that." He pulled an éclair from the bag and took a bite.

"You want to talk about the Spawn or about my getting shot?" she asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I want to talk about what my brother's are up to and what they might have said to you about my being here."

"The subject of you didn't really come up. Strange as this may sound, uncle, you really aren't the center of the universe. I did suggest that they deal with whatever Azazel was up to and that I would deal with the serial killer and that's where we left it." She sat cross-legged on the table, watching as Lucifer finished his snack.

"Who did you suggest it to?" Lucifer asked, wiping his fingers on a handkerchief.

"Michael" she admitted, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her hair. "He wanted to stay but having the two of you in the same universe seemed like asking for trouble. You bring out the worse in each other."

"Probably so. So how is my jar-head of a brother? Still slaying the first-born for dear old dad?" Lucifer sneered.

"He's fine. Heaven will see what can be done to keep Azazel from taking your throne and starting a war on Earth. In the mean time we need to find a serial killer. So – you in or are you out?"

"Oh I'm in, dearest niece. I'm very much in."


	25. Chapter 25

Mauve strolled back into the squad room, her coffee cup still firmly clutched in her hands. Lucifer had cleaned her out of the pastries she had brought and was now pleasantly bouncing off walls in the midst of a sugar high. "That boy has the sweet tooth from Hell – literally" she laughed to herself. "It's no wonder he's so manic. And calling Michael "jar-head"? Really? He's lucky his brother isn't terribly sensitive to Luci's insults anymore." She walked up to Det. Decker's desk, noticing that her ex was the only one around.

"Hey!" Dan called out, studiously ignoring Lucifer. "Hear things got interesting last night."

"Not terribly" Mauve replied, moving the files around on the desk like they were puzzle pieces. "Your unsub is a lousy shot. I suspect he was aiming at Lucifer, though why he would think a gun of all things would kill the Devil is beyond me. But then again, this guy is crackers so I guess magical thinking is to be expected." She stopped and pulled out a drawing that had not been in the pile previously. "What's this?"

"Floor plans for Rev. Taylor's revival service tonight at that low-rent place you talked to him at yesterday. He sent it over along with his list of employees. I suspect since we're checking out his staff that we might be giving him some free security just in case."

Mauve studied the plans carefully, ignoring the sound of Lucifer trying to chat up Chloe for anything she might have found and hadn't yet mentioned. "It's an old school stadium that someone's put money into to make it a venue for events like this. Multiple entrances and exits, an upper level catwalk for accessing the lighting system, and a whole lot of places our boy could hide if he wanted to. Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Chloe asked, returning with a mildly frustrated Lucifer in tow.

"If I was our perp – and not in my right mind – I think that this event tonight might be a good place to troll for another victim."

"Who said you were ever in your right mind?" Lucifer murmured, leaning over his niece's shoulder to look at the floor plan.

"Ignore him" Mauve said, giving her uncle a slight shove away from her.

"I try to" Chloe agreed, looking down at the plans. "So if you were him – and am assuming we think it's a him right now – what would you do?"

"I'd set up in the catwalk with a sniper rifle, a clear line of sight to my target and equally clear access to an escape route with at least a couple of alternate routes in mind and available." Mauve leaned back, catching the scent of Lucifer's aftershave (and a whiff of brimstone) as he moved to look at the plans himself.

"Yes – but that's you. You are an artist with your weapons, not some nutter with a God complex. I mean, really, this piecemeal attempt at punishing minor moral transgressions with major penalties? While dear old dad wasn't above some major harshness at least his victims really earned their punishments." Lucifer eyed the floor plans intently, ignoring the looks he was getting from those around him. "So – I'm assuming we'll be attending tonight's festivities?"

"Chloe and I will be" Mauve replied. "You, however, have a club to run and other things to attend to so we'll call you when it's all said and done."

"Nice try darling but you couldn't keep me from this party for love nor money." Lucifer smiled serenely at the group. Only Mauve could see the Beast stirring in the depths of his eyes.

"Lovely" she muttered. "Just lovely."

In the Heavenly realm

Michael gathered his brothers together in his sanctuary. He tossed Rafael's blue cloak back at him as he appeared. "Mauve sends her thanks for this."

Rafael tossed the cloak on the table beside him. "Did she get something to eat when she woke up? She needed to replenish her energy."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Her idea of a food was some milk and flavoring connection that was more sugar than liquid and some sweet bread. "

Uriel grinned as he entered, catching the last part of the conversation. "She has a sweet tooth."

"Sweets weren't what I had in mind for her after what she experienced last night." Rafael protested.

"We weren't fighting for once so I wasn't going to try convincing her of the inappropriateness of her breakfast. Especially since she didn't know I saw her acquire it." Michael looked over at Gabriel, who had also just arrived. "What did you find out?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Azazel did send a Spawn and yes it had to be the most idiotic of its kind in Hell to approach the Lord of Hell and an armed Nephilim. It was a test to see whether Lucifer was as weak as they think he is. The Spawn was destroyed so…"

"But not by Lucifer" a voice floated out of the clouds. Amenadiel appeared before the Archangels, standing stiffly at attention before these warriors.

"Are you saying Mauve killed it?" Uriel asked.

"I was watching for a chance to talk to Lucifer again when the Spawn entered the human realm. Mauve handed off her sword to our brother and it was he who pinned the creature to the ground but it was the Nephilim who struck its eyes out, sending it back to Hell."

"Wonderful" Gabriel muttered. "So, will Azazel try again?"

"Maybe" Michael admitted. "But it's taken him this long to work up the courage to strike out at Lucifer and when he does all he manages is one, lowly Spawn. I suspect right now he's got bigger issues – like trying to keep the other Fallen from finding out what a disaster his strike was. It would be best for him NOT to risk another failure like this until he's solidified his hold on Hell."

"There may be another problem in the making" Amenadiel admitted, hesitatingly.

"You mean the creature Mauve is hunting, the serial killer who murders to punish sinners?" Uriel asked with a frown.

"Lucifer was wild with rage when the creature shot Mauve" Amenadiel replied. "If he finds this creature he will tear him limb from limb. The killer's soul will go straight to Hell without absolution and the Fallen may start to realize that their Lord isn't as soft as they are beginning to think he is."

"Which maybe a good thing" Gabriel admitted. "It won't get our brother back on this throne but it might give us more time to find a solution to this problem, one that doesn't include assigning our child to keep him in line."

"I suggested to her that we could come to her in mortal form if she needed us" Michael said, his voice soft as he plotted out his next moves. "Maybe it's time we did move this discussion to the mortal realm and see what we can do to hurry Mauve's hunt along."

Rafael looked at his brother in surprise. "She'll be furious if she thinks we're spying on her."

"True – this is why you and Uriel will approach her first. She's less likely to be angry at the two of than at Gabriel or I."

Gabriel cocked one eyebrow at his brother. "Do you really want to anger Lucifer that much? He'll implode if he thinks we're interfering his quest for whatever it is he's questing for."

"Let him" Michael said, firmly. "All the better to get him back in Hell and away from our sister."

The smiles on the faces of the Archangels sent a chill down Amenadiel's spine. "This is not going to be good at all."


	26. Chapter 26

Chloe and Mauve wandered through the crowds gathering for Rev. Taylor's revival, watching as an eclectic mix of yuppies, well-heeled matrons and street people mingled with the Reverend's staff. Lucifer had loudly protested not being allowed to join them and Chloe was certain he's somehow find a way to appear despite Mauve's threats to skin him alive if she saw him.

"It might actually be worth it to see her try." Chloe muttered to herself.

"Try what?" Mauve asked, her eyes scanning the room.

"Nothing. Never mind. Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way." Chloe peeled off to the left leaving Mauve to wander in the direction of the stage.

Mauve strolled along, avoiding eye contact with any of the "true believers" mingling with the crowd who were trying to build up the excitement prior to the Reverend's appearance. She eyed the stage soberly, than looked up at the catwalk, mentally calculating the best place for a shot.

"Can I help you with something?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. She turned to see the volunteer she had spoken to previously, Jonah Smith, standing with a Bible in his hand.

"No – just trying to figure out the best place to be to watch the services" she said, looking into the man's dark eyes.

"There you are, my pretty niece, I've been looking all over for you" Lucifer's voice boomed out from behind the stage. The handsome club owner appeared with Maze on his arm, dressed for a night on the town. "And who might this be?"

Mauve seriously thought about slapping that stupid grin off his face for a moment but one hungry look for Maze convinced her to re-think her strategy. "This is one of the Reverend's volunteers, uncle. I met him the last time we were here. Remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember" Lucifer purred, his eyes riveted on the man in front of him. Mauve could see the red highlights starting to form in the Devil's eyes.

"Oh, yes" the young man stuttered nervously. "I heard you introduced yourself as Lucifer Morningstar. That's quite an unfortunate name to carry. I will pray for you."

"Okay, so thank you for your offer but I think my uncle, his date and will be on our way" Mauve grabbed Lucifer by his free arm and started walking, half-dragging the Devil and his accomplice along with her.

Lucifer turned slightly as they walked and smiled as the young volunteer moved off to other participants. "What do you think, Maze? Think he's any good with a gun?"

"If he were any good with a gun, uncle, I wouldn't be here trying to drag you off before you start a fight" Mauve huffed, still tugging on his arm. "The guy was probably aiming at you since you so love to proclaim your name to anyone who will listen and managed to hit me instead. I wouldn't have been that sloppy."

"Of course not, my dear, you would have probably taken me out with one shot" Lucifer purred. "Not that it would have made any difference considering the whole immortality thing and all."

"Which, by the way, isn't terribly functional right now, remember?" Mauve said with a sigh. "You and Maze try to stay out of trouble while I poke around a little more. And don't touch the volunteers please. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail." She veered off towards a group of visitors just entering the auditorium, leaving Lucifer and Maze to look around with interest.

"So, Maze, feel like getting to know some new souls? Specifically I was thinking of the one with the patently false name we were quasi introduced to?" Lucifer looked down at her with a cold smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Maze agreed, her eyes glittering.

Across the venue, Chloe was checking doors and dark corners, hoping to spot something that would give her an idea who they were looking for. Most of the people in the venue were harmless. They were there more out of curiosity than belief. There were a few fanatics but they were easy to spot since they all seemed to be congregating around the stage area. Suddenly, Chloe could feel eyes on her, watching her every move. She stepped into the shadows and looked around.

They stood out if for no other reason than their height. Four men, mostly over six foot tall, standing in a huddle beside one of the posts. Three were varying shades of blond and the fourth was a brunette. They were clustered around the tallest of the bunch, a man that reminded Chloe of her dad's Marine corp. buddies, short hair and stern faced. That one stood with his arms crossed across his chest. Even from where she stood she could see his brilliant blue eyes, so like Mauve, watching every movement around him even as he talked to the men grouped around him. The one at his back seemed to be his second in command, talking in his ear while covering him from behind, his gaze fixed on Chloe. The other two had their backs to the crowd and seemed to be listening more than talking. "Who are you?" Chloe wondered, moving to intercept them.

"What exactly are you four doing here?" Mauve's voice called out, sounding slightly peeved. Chloe watched as the woman walked up the group with a frown. The dark haired man in the group turned and Chloe couldn't help but notice how much he resembled Mauve, with the same high cheekbones and longish hair. The leader of the group looked down at the young woman with an inscrutable gaze.

"Who are your friends?" Chloe asked, closing the space between her and the group.

Mauve threw her head back and sighed. "This motley crew are my uncles and for their sakes I hope they are not here to keep an eye on me." She gave the dark haired man a slight push and squirmed between him and his taller companion. She leaned her head on his arm and tried not to laugh. "This tall drink of water is my older Uncle Mike; guy next to him is my uncle Gabe and beside Gabe is uncle Uri. And this odd man out is my uncle Rafe. Be polite guys and say hello to Detective Chloe Decker."

"Mike", as Mauve had named him, looked down at his niece with a slight smile then held out a hand to the detective. "We are pleased to meet you Detective. Any friend of our little sister is a friend of ours."

"Sister? I thought you were here uncles?"

"We are" "Gabe" replied, trying to smother a laugh. "But we're not THAT much older…"

"Oh yes you are" Mauve snorted.

"As I was saying" Gabe continued with a smile. "She's more like a little sister to us than a niece."

"Except to me" Mike said his voice a deep baritone. "She's my child."

"I'm so not going there" Mauve said, slipping her arm through his. "You have no idea what it's like to be raised by four big brothers. I never got away with anything."

The snort of laughter that came from all four men made Chloe smile. "I get the feeling they don't agree. You must have been a handful."

"You have NO idea" Uri said, staying well out of range of Mauve's kick.

"No, of course they don't agree" Lucifer's voice rang out from behind the detective. He stepped into the light, an angry look on his face. "They wouldn't."

Chloe watched as the four men suddenly took up stances around their older brother, as though prepared to fight off anyone coming near him. Uri had moved left, allowing Gabe to move into the gap between himself and Rafe. Chloe noticed that Mike and Rafe had both stepped forward putting themselves in front of Mauve. "Is there a problem?"

"No – they just dislike one another intensely. They are brothers, sibling rivalry abounds in this family" Mauve replied in annoyance. She ducked under Mike's arm and pushed her way in front of Rafe and Gabe. "Need I remind you lot that there are bigger fish to fry here tonight? Like a serial killer possibly out looking for his next victim? I want a promise of truce between you lot right here, right now or Father as my witness I'm going to request the lot of you go home."


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriel, Rafael and Uriel all automatically looked at Michael for orders. He looked down at the young woman, frowning. "Mauve…"

"Don't" she said, holding up a hand. "We are not going to discuss this in front of Chloe."

"Oh do – by all means let's discuss family issues in front of the good Detective Decker" Lucifer replied, smiling thinly at his brothers.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Mauve said, shoving Lucifer into Maze. "If you want to act like a spoiled child, go back to your club. I'm sure someone there will give you the attention you so desperately seem to need. I've got a killer to look for before he kills anyone else. You with me Chloe?" She turned on her heel, not waiting for the detective to respond, and stalked off. Chloe looked between the strange men and her friend then ran after her, trying to keep up with her long legged stride.

"And this" Gabriel drawled, watching the women leave "is why we wanted Uri and Rafe to talk to her before she saw the rest of us." He shook his head in amusement.

Michael looked up for a moment, willing himself to be still. "That plan is now not feasible. Gabriel, go after her. You are the messenger – you are better able to get our concerns across than the rest of us."

Rafael shifted his feet and looked pointedly at Lucifer. "What about him and his pet beast?"

Maze snarled and moved forward, only stopped by Lucifer's hand on her arm. "If you have something to say to me boy then come on over here and say it."

Michael's arm shot out and grabbed his younger brother. "Not now, Rafael. You and Uriel mingle with the mortals. We need to make sure nothing else interferes with this event. Mauve will deal with the killer if we give her time."

Gabriel squeezed Michael's shoulder. "Where will you be?"

Michael looked up at the catwalk then back at the Lord of Hell. "Lucifer and I need to have a little talk. I will join you momentarily."

Gabriel frowned, looking into Maze's angry eyes. "Is that wise?"

"No" Michael admitted, locking eyes with his brother. "But there appears to be no choice. Do not fear for me, brother. I will join you soon." He gently pushed the Messenger in the direction that Mauve and Chloe had gone. Gabriel sighed and trotted off after the girls. Uriel and Rafael took off in opposite directions, each casting a look back at the odd duo behind them.

"So, dear brother, what do we have to discuss?" Lucifer looked at the Sword of Heaven, hating the memories seeing him brought to mind. Memories of fighting against his own kind, of being bested by his brother and being sent over the walls into Hell with instructions to remain there for eternity, presiding over the punishment of the mortals he had infected with his darkness.

"Azazel has designs on your throne" Michael replied, forcing himself to relax. Being in the presence of his elder brother was trying at the best of times.

"So what? Let him have it if he wants it" Lucifer glanced over at his companion and waved her off. "Maze, why don't you take a look around? I think we can trust Mike to be on his best behavior, especially since he doesn't want Mauve to bolt."

Maze glared at her employer. "You're kidding, right? You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious." Lucifer waved her off and stood before his brother. "Go away."

Maze threw her hands up in the air and stalked off. "She doesn't seem very happy with you." Michael said, watching her disappear into the crowd.

"She rarely is these days" Lucifer admitted. "So, what is it about my loosing my throne that has you so concerned?"

"Azazel won't stop with just your place in Hell. He will bring his war to the mortal realm. And you know what that will mean for your Detective Decker and those she loves, don't you?"

"Not very subtle, are you brother? Rather a low blow to threaten Detective Decker" Lucifer glared at his brother, the fire starting to appear in his eyes.

"Not a threat, brother, merely a statement of fact. It gives me no pleasure, Lucifer, but it is what it is."

"I do wonder what our little niece would say to hearing you say that. I'm sure she would not be pleased."

Michael went totally still for a moment, his eyes traveling towards the tall figure of Gabriel as he caught up with Mauve and Chloe. "She will be unhappy."

"Unhappy will be an understatement" Lucifer smirked. "She will be furious."

"Yes, with Azazel and possibly with you as well for allowing this to happen. None of this need happen, though."

"I knew it. You're here to get me to force me to go home" Lucifer smirked.

"Eventually. But today my concern is that Azazel does not try again here in the midst of all these humans. They would not stand a chance against his minions."

"And our little niece?"

Michael looked down at his brother coldly. "My child will make her decisions no matter what we say or do. I trust her to do what is right."

"Like you trusted our brother, her grandfather?" Lucifer purred turning and walking away.

Across the venue

Gabriel caught up with the two women as they approached the stage. "Mauve! Wait!"

Chloe looked at her companion. "Looks like your uncle wants to talk to you."

"Of course he does. Talking is what he does best" Mauve said with a sigh.

Gabriel skidded to a stop, smiling at his niece. "Can we talk?"

"What did I tell you?" Mauve said, shaking her head.

"I know you're angry with us" Gabriel started.

"No, I'm actually not angry. I probably should be but right now I can't afford it. I can use the extra eyes on the crowd tonight. There are too many people at this event. If anything happens I can't protect them all. I can use the help."

"We can use the help" Chloe interjected. "Remember me? Detective in charge of the investigation?"

Mauve laughed. "Sorry. You're right." She looked around the old stadium, catching sight of Uriel's blond hair blowing as he walked in front of one of a large fan. "The boys are out and about?"

Gabriel followed her gaze. "Yes, Michael has them checking out the site. He and Lucifer are having a little talk."

"And you left them alone?" Mauve looked at Gabriel in shock. "Are you insane?"

"They will mind their manners, at least Michael will. Lucifer will push but…"

"What is with you and your dysfunctional family?" Chloe asked.

"You have no idea" both Mauve and Gabriel responded in unison. They looked at each other in surprise and burst out laughing.

"I so missed that" Mauve chuckled. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too little one" Gabriel agreed, wrapping his arms around the girl to give her a hearty bear hug. "So, tell me about this creature you are hunting and how we can help."

Mauve and Chloe proceeded to give Gabriel a quick briefing on the case, including Mauve's suspicions of the young volunteer Jonah. "Lucifer thinks the name is phony and I have to admit it's plausible."

"We weren't able to find anything about the guy further back than five years ago when he joined the Reverend's traveling show in Europe." Chloe looked at her notes briefly. "No wants or warrants."

"Wait – wasn't there something about the Reverend being sued around five years ago?" Mauve snatched Chloe's notes from her hand and flipped through the pages rapidly. "Yes, that's what I remember. A family claimed their relation, who died in Rome, had been pressured to leave the Reverend all their money. We need to find out more about that case."

"What case?" Michael's deep voice sounded behind Chloe, causing her to jump in surprise. "I'm sorry – did I surprise you?"

"They walk pretty quiet for such big guys" Mauve said with a grin.

Michael noted that his brother still had an arm around Mauve's shoulder, holding her close to his side. He smiled, thankful for a break in the tension between them. "What case?"

Mauve started to explain when a glint of light caught her eye. "Chloe, move! Now!"


	28. Chapter 28

Michael and Gabriel reacted quicker than Chloe could have imagined. Gabriel pulled Mauve down, throwing himself on top of her. Michael did the same with Chloe, rolling with her into the line of chairs. A light fixture exploded about where her head had been, sending glass flying. "What…?" she gasped. "Get off!"

"Sorry" Gabriel grunted, rolling off her. "Michael!"

Rafael and Uriel charged across the arena, skidding to a stop beside their brothers. "Shooter! Where?"

Mauve pointed up at the catwalk. "There! Up there!" She shoved the archangel off her and started towards the excited crowd. "Where's security? Get these people out of here, now!"

Michael leapt to his feet, pulling Chloe up with him. "Rafael, Uriel, shepherd these people out of here. Take Detective Decker with you. Gabriel, Mauve, you come with me."

"And where would you like me to go?" Lucifer's voice floated out of the symphony of frightened screams and shouts. He and Maze appeared out of the crowd, looking remarkably calm.

"Back in Hell would be a good place" Gabriel remarked, shooting Mauve a look.

Mauve threw up her hands and started across the venue towards the access to the catwalk with Michael and Gabriel behind her. Chloe turned only to see that the other two brothers had already started to herd people towards the exits, calmly helping several frightened individuals to their feet. Dan, who had been outside, ran in just as the crowd hit the doors. "What's going on?" he yelled.

"Active shooter" Chloe said, pulling her gun from its holster. "Up in the catwalk somewhere. We need backup. Mauve and her uncles are on it."

"Her uncles? As in more than Lucifer?" Dan looked at his ex in astonishment.

"Four more of them and totally different from Lucifer" Chloe replied, watching as the staff drifted out behind their guests. "Those two blondes over there are two of them."

Dan watched as Rafael and Uriel worked their way back into the auditorium. "Any sign of our shooter or Mauve?"

"No and no sign of Lucifer either. I'm afraid he's gone after his brothers."

"And that's a bad idea why?" Dan asked.

"Because near as I can tell they hate each other. His brothers' maybe more a danger to Lucifer than our shooter."

In the catwalk

Michael led the way up to the catwalk keeping Mauve behind him and sending Gabriel towards the other end of the walk. "We need to take our true form" he said softly, once he had reached the end of the walk. "These human incarnations are too limited."

"Too many people" Mauve protested. "The last thing we need is for a crowd of people to see archangels with ten foot wingspans, armor and swords taking out a serial killer. Let me handle this. I've done this before."

"Not without me" he murmured, watching his brother's arrival at the other end of the walk. The dim lighting made it hard to see what or who might still be on the walk. "Gabriel approaches – let us meet him in the middle."

"After you" she agreed, her short dagger forming in one hand.


	29. Chapter 29

On the ground Rafael and Uriel ran to Chloe and Dan, kicking fallen chairs out of their way. They stopped suddenly, looming ominously over the two police officers. "Where are they?" Uriel asked tensely. "Where are our brothers and our sister?"

"Sister?" Dan mouthed silently. Chloe shook her head at him and turned to the younger brothers. She pointed up to the catwalk. "They went up there to try to find our shooter."

Uriel looked up, catching site of his two brothers on either side of the walk moving quickly towards the middle. "There!" he called out. "There they are!"

"Any sign of the shooter?" Dan asked, trying vainly to see anything in the darkness of the catwalk.

Uriel scanned the walk, frowning. "I can't see anything in this form. It's too dark up there." He glanced at his brother, wondering if Rafael was thinking what he was thinking. Human form was turning out to be very limiting.

"We should be with them" fumed Rafael, pacing anxiously.

"If Michael needs us, he will summon us" Uriel replied, watching the figures above him carefully.

"Or maybe Lucifer will deal with the situation himself" Maze commented, sauntering up to Rafael. She looked the young archangel up and down hungrily. "Care to keep me company?"

Rafael snarled angrily. "Get away, beast. Go find others of your ilk to quench your unholy desires."

Uriel held out a hand to his brother. "Wait. They've stopped moving."

On the catwalk

Mauve felt rather than saw Lucifer join them on the catwalk as they moved towards the middle. "What are you doing up here?" she whispered, chancing a glance back at the Devil as he moved in behind her.

"Just joining in the fun" he said, his voice deceptively happy. He reached over and took her dagger out of her hand and hefted it thoughtfully. Mauve frowned and called forth her Bowie knife with her other hand.

"There is nothing to join" Michael replied, stopping in his track. He could see Gabriel on the walk and a gun lying on the walk in front of him and nothing more. "The human appears to have already disappeared."

"Dang it! Shooter must have taken off while we were trying to get up here." Mauve slid past Michael and knelt by the gun. One whiff and it was obvious the weapon had recently been used. "Strange. Why leave your gun behind? He could have…"

"Now is not the time to ask these questions" Michael replied, looking over the edge. "We are too exposed here." He motioned to Gabriel to join him. "We can continue this on the ground." Gabriel moved past Mauve to stand beside his brother, scowling at the Lord of Hell in the background.

"Or I could just throw the two of you of the walk and not talk about it at all" Lucifer purred, passing Mauve's blade from hand to hand as he watched his brother's move towards him.

"Do us all a favor, Luci, and just zip it" Mauve snarled, hoisting the rifle over her shoulder. "Move back to the ladder, we need to get this back to the ground."

The smell of sulfur filled the air. Something landed heavily behind Mauve, something smelling of decay and brimstone. The creatures were horrors, mutated versions of large wolves with mangy fur and sores covering its spine with teeth longer than a saber-tooth tiger. Their human eyes glared at the beings in front of them with malice and intelligence.

Mauve looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed. "Hell hounds, two of them, and they look hungry."

"Not enough room to fight" Gabriel said, turning to look at the creatures creeping up on them. "Not in this form at any rate."

"Chloe is on the ground" Mauve replied, another large knife forming in her other hand. "If you drop human form she'll see…"

"No choice now" Michael looked at his brother somberly. "Mauve, you and Lucifer get to the ladder. We'll hold them off."

"That's not happening" Mauve snarled, bracing her feet to compensate for the swaying walk. "I'm not leaving you two with those things."

"I'll leave" Lucifer said, sounding bored. "Killing those things isn't all that much fun – take my word for it. I've killed hundreds of them."

"Keep talking and I'll feed you to them" Mauve looked back at the Devil with a grim smile. "It might buy us time enough to…"

The second beast charged, leaping over its mate and landing between Michael and Mauve, effectively separating the Nephilim from the Archangels. Its mate snarled and snapped at the woman in front of it, trying to get past her defenses. Mauve struck a defensive stance against the animal in front of her, turning her back and leaving the other to Michael. She slashed at the beast trying to drive it back to the end of the walk. Behind her she could hear the two archangels trying to pin its mate to the walk, with Lucifer's sarcastic commentary floating over the sounds of the battle. Suddenly, the beast in front of her leapt up and knocked her off balance. She fought to keep its jaws away from her face while keeping her feet under her. It was a loosing proposition. Mauve realized there was only way out of the situation, one way to protect her brothers from having to deal with the second beast.

"Mauve, NO!" Gabriel's voice sounded down to the ground as the Nephilim and her adversary fell from the walkway.


	30. Chapter 30

Wings. It was all that Chloe could think of as she watched her new friend come falling from the catwalk with some odd "thing" in her arms. It was all she could think of as her friends uncles tossed something from the rafters then threw themselves from the catwalk sprouting huge wings as they dove around the venue, checking for other creatues. It was all she could think of as the two young men beside her also grew wings and shot up the sky towards Mauve, trying to catch her before she hit the ground. "Wings?"

Beside her she could hear Dan's profane reaction to what they were seeing, Her ex was having a harder time processing what they were seeing than she was. "What the hell is going on?" he said hoarsely. "And what the hell is that?" He pointed to the thing that had been tossed from the walk, a mutated, tortured shell of a dog figure whose spine had snapped when it hit the concrete floor.

Chloe looked around for Maze, Lucifer's companion, hoping she would have some explanation only to see her already across the room, talking to the club owner as he leapt lightly from a ladder leading to the darkness above the stage. "This can't be real" she muttered, pulling her gun and standing. "There must be an explanation." She ran to where she saw the group had come down, huddled around the tall figure of Mauve's uncle Michael, wings extended or in the process of being folded against his back.

"What is happening?" she called out, holding her gun at the ready. "What are you? What have you done to us?"

"They are Angels" Mauve's voice drifted from the center of the group. She stepped into the detective's line of site, claw marks already healing on her face and arms. "Archangels to be precise. I was hoping to get through this without explaining this to you but looks like Hell has taken that option off the table." She looked back at the angels with a tired smile. "They are a bit much to take in at first glance aren't they? That's why they took human form at first, so as not to scare people. No wonder Hell is unnerved."

"Hell?" Chloe hated that her hands were shaking, that she was showing weakness in front of these … she wasn't sure she should call them people or not. They all were dressed now in armor, with gleaming swords strapped to their backs. There was little of the laid-back group of men she had been introduced to left in the group.

"Yes, detective, Hell. My former residence, my former kingdom or whatever you want to call it." Lucifer stepped around the group, making sure to not get too close to the massive wings that twitched at his presence. " My subjects appear to be restless." He smiled gleefully. "I keep telling you I'm the Devil – do you believe me now?

"I'd say they are beyond restless at this point" Gabriel snorted. "They sent Hellhounds after you. I think we can pretty much guess it wasn't a plea for your return."

"Probably not" Lucifer agreed. He waved Maze off, sending her to guard the entrance.

"This is insane" Dan sputtered, looking up at the tall men grouped around Mauve. "This can't be real."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "See what I mean? He's such a …"

Mauve threw her hands up in frustration. "We need to clean this place up and find out where the shooter went. We'll need to deal with the time stream to give ourselves time to get this taken care of."

"I'm more concerned with the Hellhounds" Michael said, looking at the body of the beast he had thrown from the walk. "Where there is one there are often others. Two Hellhounds are barely enough to take out an armed human much less Lucifer's guard or us."

"Oh yes, of course you're more worried about the Hellhounds than anything else. Never mind the fact that if our little brothers hadn't come up from the ground your little girl would have gone splat along with my rabid pet." Lucifer walked up to Mauve with a look of faux concern. "Has he done that before little girl? Just left you to fend for yourself while he dealt with more important matters?"

Mauve looked at Lucifer, annoyed. "What are you babbling about? Michael and Gabriel made sure nothing else jumped out at us. Rafael and Uriel were there to catch me."

"Yes, always an excuse to leave you to someone else's care. Pity they didn't do that when they took you from your family."

"Lucifer" Michael's voice was deadly quiet. "Enough."

"Not hardly dearest brother" Lucifer's voice had taken on a sharp edge. "I think if we are going to hunt my former subjects together we should put all our cards on the table. Especially with regards to our dear little niece, your weapon of choice for wet work among the mortals. How much our brother Kokabiel has missed in watching this girl become your pet assassin."

Mauve frowned, looking at Rafael who proceeded to look anywhere but at her. "Rafe? What is he going on about?"

Chloe looked at Lucifer with annoyance. "We have a crazy out there killing innocents, mutated dogs popping out of nowhere trying to eat us and you want to start a fight with your brothers? Is this what Angels are really like?"

"You really wouldn't like angels" Mauve said softly. "Would you really want to know a being who has spent its entire existence praising God with one wing dipped in blood?"

Gabriel winced. "I really hated that interpretation of me. That movie gave me a bad name."

"But its description was true" Lucifer smirked. "After all, you and Michael did tear the wings off our brethren whose only crime was sampling the charms of some of Eve's daughters. And on top of that, you murdered all their children. I wonder if Det. Decker's killer would judge you as worthy of being punished for your crimes."

"Not that this is relevant now but those children were monsters responsible for crimes too horrible to mention and deserved their punishment."

"What crimes?" Mauve asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He's lost his bloody mind" Uriel muttered, leaning against Rafael. "Those creatures we ended deserved their fates."

"And did Mauve's mother and grandmother deserve to have you tear their child from their arms and disappear into the ether with her?" Lucifer turned to look at Mauve somberly. "Did they tell you your family abandoned you? They didn't, you know. My dear brothers had every intention of dropping your body into the pile of entrails they had made of the other Nephilim but Daddy dearest decided at the last moment to make you their little science experiment. They raised you to be a Seraphim guard, a good soldier who takes orders and kills without question."

"Mauve" Uriel said softly, "He's just trying to anger you."

"It's working" Mauve replied coldly. "I don't have time for this right now but at some point" she turned, her blade suddenly in her hand and pointed right at Michael's chest. "We will have to finish this conversation. Just the two of us."

Michael looked down at his child and pushed her blade away. "I have never lied to you child. I have had your best interests in our hearts. We would not betray you in this way."

"But I'd bet you'd kill her to keep her from falling, wouldn't you?" Lucifer smirked.

Michael looked into Mauve's eyes, the same stormy blue as his lost brother, the same sapphire blue as his younger brothers. "Yes. He is right. I would end you before I would see you fall. But I trust you not to bring us to that point."

"Trust is a fragile thing" Mauve responded, pulling her blade back into its sigil. "It can be shattered in an instant by a word, just one wrong word." She turned and grabbed Chloe by the arm. "Come, they will fix this mess and deal with Dan. We have other beasts to hunt."


	31. Chapter 31

Chloe allowed herself to be dragged for a few feet before she dug her feet in and refused to move. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain what just happened. Why are there angels here? What is going on?"

Mauve whirled around, pulling her hand free from the detective's arm. "Fine! Talk to those feather-brained nitwits. They will be happy to have someone to talk to. I have better things to do." She stalked off towards the door, muttering something about needing a drink. The Archangels unhappily watched her go, none of them moving to stop her.

Lucifer also watched her walk away with a cat that ate the canary look on his face. "And that, my dear detective, is how you liven up a boring evening. I think I'll drop into my club for a few hours. Care to join me for a drink?"

Chloe looked at the man (if he was even a man) she thought she knew, her mind confused. "You really are the Devil, aren't you? If there are angels, then …"

Lucifer rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of his niece's exasperated look. "I've told you that over and over again and NOW you believe me?" He shrugged and started off towards Maze. "Do let me know what my brothers have to say about me. I'm sure it will be nothing good. And remember detective – there are always two sides to every story." He strolled off, his devious mind calculating how far he could push this situation before one of his brothers decided to take extreme action.

Outside the arena, police cruisers and ambulances had gathered to see to the participants in the religious revival. Mauve stopped and considered which way her target might have gone. "Bloody, stupid Fallen – always mucking up a good hunt."

"Care for night cap?" Lucifer's voice floated out of the darkness behind her. He strolled over and stood beside the dark haired woman. "Or do your mentors forbid you to have a little fun while you're working?"

"Screw them" Mauve snarled, taking her uncle's arm. "I need a drink and some place to plot my next move. Your club is as good a place as any."

Lucifer smiled. "I might even sing for you, my dear. Would you like that?"

Mauve frowned, a half-buried memory coming to the fore. "Didn't you use to sing to me when I was a child? I seem to remember hearing a song seeping up from somewhere below. It used to annoy Michael that I could hear it."

"I'm sure it did" Lucifer purred. "But did you like the song?"

"I must have" she admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I can still remember it."

He smoothed her hair, pushing it gently out of her eyes and started off, with Maze trailing in their wake.

In the stadium

"That went so well" Rafael drawled, pulling his wings in close to keep them from tangling on the lighting equipment. "Let's recap, shall we? We have two dead Hellhounds, two shell-shocked humans who we now have to help reconsider their world view to include Archangels, and now to top it all off we've lost our niece to our brother Lucifer. Well done, brothers, well done."

"Rafael" Gabriel warned, looking at Michael's face. "Not now."

Uriel also watched as his older brother saw his beloved niece leave with their condemned brother close behind. Rafael might not see it but it was obvious to Uriel that Mauve's anger had cut Michael deeply. Despite his controlled emotions, all the brothers knew how much the girl meant to him. She was the image of her grandfather and of their elder brother, both of whom Michael had loved and trusted as much as he loved and trusted her. Unfortunately she also had their unpredictable nature, quick to anger and slow to forgive, something that had eventually led to their fall.

"Would you kill her, brother?" Gabriel whispered in his brother's ear. "Could you end her to keep her from falling as they did?" Michael's somber expression did not change but Gabriel could see the answer in his eyes.

"Mauve said I should talk to you?" Chloe asked, hesitantly. She glanced over at Dan who was still staring at the winged visitors with disbelief.

"You have questions?" Uriel asked gently. "Ask them and we will try to answer."

"I never believed in the whole religious thing, the idea of angels and devils so you can imagine I'm freaked out."

"Not as freaked out as your associate" Rafael commented, looking down at Dan. "He's pretty much catatonic. Maybe we should deal with him soon?"

"Understandable." Gabriel looked down at the male detective with concern. "We can do something about that, change his perception of reality, maybe make it so he doesn't remember what happened exactly as it happened."

"But…"Chloe sputtered. "That's not right! You can't just take his memories like that."

"It would be kinder" Michael's deep voice seemed to vibrate to her core. His blue eyes looked down at Dan curiously. "You, on the other hand, are a problem we can not solve in the same way."

Chloe looked around at the four beings, beautiful and terrible to behold. "What do you mean?"

"We need you to know what is at stake if Lucifer doesn't return to Hell. You seemed to have a power over him we have not seen in a while. The problem now is our niece." Michael walked over the remains of the Hellhound. It was already turning to ash, returning its essence to Hell. "He has a hold on her, one I can not break. My fear is that he will release the darkness in her. She has the strength and power of our kind and the imagination of yours. If he turns her it will be his revenge on us but it will also strike at him. He, despite himself, is fond of the girl and would not willingly hurt her."

"Turning her to darkness wouldn't hurt her?" Chloe exclaimed in disbelief.

"He wouldn't think it would until it does." Michael lifted his eyes heavenward, asking for guidance. "You also have a problem. This killer you seek is now assured in his own mind that Hell is loose on Earth and he must work harder to destroy its minions."

"That's why we were here tonight. Mauve thought he might try something major. But all he did was targeted me." Chloe wrapped her arms around herself, trying to control the trembling. "He targeted Mauve first, because she was with Lucifer. He must have done the same to me. Who will he target next?"

The angels looked at one another in concern. "Lucifer."


	32. Chapter 32

Lucifer and Mauve entered Lux arm in arm with Maze following sullenly behind them. The club was full, the music loud and the atmosphere dense with excess. "What can I get you, little niece?" Lucifer asked, sliding behind the bar. Maze glared at her employer then took up a spot on the far end, watching the duo closely.

"Surprise me" Mauve said, hopping up on a bar stool.

Lucifer smiled and pulled a bottle of Glenfiddich from behind the bar and poured two shots for them. She swished around her glass for a moment then tossed it back, feeling the burn down her throat. "Very nice" she approved.

"I thought you would like it but you really should take you time and savor the next one" He poured her another shot and started sipping his.

Mauve shrugged and sipped on her second drink. A well-dressed man, already a few sheets to the wind, sat beside her and smiled suggestively at the beautiful woman. "You're new here, aren't you?" he slurred.

Lucifer leaned across the bar pinned the drunk's arm to the bar. "Not a good idea, mate, not a good idea at all." His eyes flared red hellfire for a moment, piercing the drunk's fogged brain. The man jumped back, stumbling over the bar stool and ran as fast as he could back to his friends.

Mauve snickered. "You're quite the piece of work, aren't you uncle?"

Lucifer smiled. "I protect my own."

"Am I your own?" Mauve wondered aloud, swirling the drink around in her glass.

"I suppose that's up to you."

Mauve shrugged. "Hell seems bent on snuffing you out, but they keep sending the absolute most idiotic beings to do it. I mean really, Hellhounds? And without one of the Fallen or a Demon to direct them? That's asking for failure."

"Perhaps they don't realize I have an armed Nephilim following me around."

"I thought you were following me around" Mauve said with a smile.

"Same difference" Lucifer admitted. "But that's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

"That serial killer that Chloe is trying to hunt down is my other concern. But he's not much more of an opponent than those creatures Azazel keeps sending up. He keeps missing his target which has got to be frustrating him, just like Hell. Two frustrated sets of killers and two similar targets – this isn't good."

"No, it's not but we can deal with that tomorrow. Tonight let's just talk about you." Lucifer poured himself another drink and looked out at the patrons of his club.

"Later" she said, taking another drink. "Right now, I just want to have a few drinks and watch the world go by. Maybe you'll sing for me again?"

Lucifer smiled. "Maybe I will."

Back at the stadium

Chloe looked around at the angels, still in shock. "Lucifer? He would go after Lucifer?"

"Our brother's proclivity for claiming his title in front of anyone who will listen has made him a target. For whatever reason, his immortality has been compromised so if this person does target him Lucifer will be sent back to Hell as an inmate instead of the warden." Uriel looked at his brothers in concern. "I know our little niece all too well. She'll think of this as well and use it to trap her prey."

"What about Hell's minons?" Rafael questioned, glancing up at Michael's stern face. "She's probably working on some scheme to use Lucifer as a target to lure them out. She' good, the best Avatar we've ever trained, but against Azazel…"

"Against the Fallen she will not survive, even if Lucifer takes up arms to defend her. He would only due so to use her as a shield to protect himself." Gabriel laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. Michael turned and gave his brother an inscrutable look. "You trained her well, Michael."

"I should have told her more about her past and less about how to wield a blade" Michael said softly. "Perhaps then Lucifer would not have had a way into her mind and heart."

"Don't worry" Rafael said somberly. "She's a lot tougher than any of you give her credit for. Lucifer will have to work really, really hard to get her on his side."

"How hard did he have to work to cause a third of Heaven to fall with him?" Michael replied.

Rafael ducked his head, chastened. "But she knows him! She won't trust him as far as she can throw him."

Chloe cleared her throat, her hands on her hips. "Mauve's a big girl. I expect she can take care of herself. But if Hell is trying to take Lucifer down many more people are going to get hurt. What are you all going to do about that?"

Michael looked down at the agitated detective with a frown. "We are limited as to what we can do. Our presence here only thins the walls between Hell and man."

"Yet you all showed up, in force, to deal with Mauve." Chloe could feel her fear disappearing and her anger rising. "Your little "sister" was more important than keeping Hell where it belongs."

"That's Lucifer's doing, not ours. We didn't even know she was missing until…" Rafael stopped, appalled. "At least, I didn't. Michael?"

Michael looked at Gabriel, ignoring his younger brothers. "We must make sure that Azazel makes no more attempts to use the mortal realm as his battle field. Uriel, you and Rafael deal with the man."

The two younger angels moved quickly to stand over a still catatonic detective. Gabriel watched them closely. "Be gentle" he called out.

Michael looked down at Chloe with a somber expression. "Detective Decker, you must continue your search for your killer. I have no doubt Mauve will contact you about your case. You can tell her that we will deal with incursions from Hell. That should free her to help you." Michael unfurled his wings and leapt into the air, followed closely by Gabriel and then by his others brothers. Chloe looked at them in frustration then walked back to Dan.

Dan looked up at her in confusion. "What's going on? What just happened?"

Chloe looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

At Lux

The crowd has dissipated early, leaving the club smoky. Mauve had taken up residence in Lucifer's private booth, curled up on the seat and napping as her host had worked the room. Now, the club was empty and Lucifer was idly playing a melancholy tune on the piano. Mauve walked gracefully up to him and sat beside him on the bench. "So, are you going to sing me a song?"

"How about you sing me one?" he laughed, letting his fingers flow over the keys.

"The Virtues tried their best but my singing voice sounds more like I'm torturing a cat. I swear I had a few of them in tears."

Lucifer threw his head back and laughed. "I would have liked to have seen that! That lot always was a bit snooty for my taste."

Mauve giggled. "I know. But they were happier with my dancing. If you sing for me I'll dance for you. Nothing suggestive or I'll have to slam the lid down on your fingers."

He rolled his eyes, and then started an achingly moving song about love and loss. Mauve rose and turned, gently moving with the tune. Her movements were graceful as she swayed around the piano, her long hair flowing around her shoulders and her face peaceful. As the song wound down, she sank to the ground beside piano in a graceful heap.

"Lovely" Lucifer breathed, looking down at her. "Quite lovely."

She looked up into her uncle's dark eyes with a smile. "Your voice is lovely as well. I haven't had that good a dance in ages. But it would be more fun if you'd dance with me rather than just play for me."

Lucifer rose and moved to the sound system, starting it up to play another quiet, romantic song. He held out his arms and swept her off across the floor, gently leading her into a waltz, swaying in tune to the music. As the song ended, he pulled her into his embrace, so close that he could feel her breath on his face. "So, little niece, what do you want to do now?"

Mauve smiled ruefully. "Not what you want to do, uncle. I think that would not be a good idea. We've way too much in common, and with Hell after your ass you need all the live friends you can get." She gently kissed his cheek and stepped back, giving them both room to breathe. "I need to get back to the church."

Lucifer sighed, disappointed. "I'll call you a cab."

"No need, my bike has found me." She turned as a huge red motorcycle, decorated with angels wings, roared riderless into the club.

Lucifer went still instantly, his eyes focused on the bike. "Is that…?"

"Yes, it is. And no, Michael doesn't know I ride it. That's why I was trained as a soldier, so that I could ride the Horse of War."

"My father has lost his mind if he thinks you can be the Horseman of War" Lucifer growled.

"I'm only riding his horse, not doing his job." Mauve said with wry humor. "At least - not yet. I'll give it back." She looked at her uncle somberly. "You know, I'm loathed to leave you alone."

"Well, we could always take a tour of my bedroom. I'm sure I could find something there to keep you occupied."

Mauve rolled her eyes, a perfect mimic of his earlier expression. "You never give up, do you? Look, I'll send the horse back and sleep in your office at least until we see what Hell's next move is. We can talk to Chloe in the morning and see if we can make some headway on that case."

Lucifer sighed. "No, you sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in the office. You'll be more comfortable there."

"I don't have anything to change into" she said, looking around for Maze.

"I've got some black silk pajamas in the bedroom I've never used that you can wear tonight. We can figure out something for you to wear in the morning. Maybe something of Maze's?"

Mauve snorted. "First, I'm way taller than she is and second I'm not about to ask your demon bodyguard to share her clothes with me. I like my head right where it is."

Lucifer smiled and shrugged. "We'll figure something out tomorrow."

The motorcycle disappeared in a shimmer of light as the duo linked arms and started up the stairs. Maze watched with angry eyes from her perch behind the bar. "He's lost his mind" she thought.

At Chloe's home

Dan's fuzzy memory had been explained by being hit by falling lights. No one in the crowd had seen anything other than the light fixture exploding when it was hit by gunfire. Chloe had managed to get Dan settled then headed for home. Once there she took a quick shower and settled into bed with her laptop, reviewing her notes from the night. And looking up anything and everything about angels.

"Great. I'm dealing with a nutcase who thinks he's God and Archangels who actually answer TO God. And on top of that these angels are trying to keep track of their little "sister" who seems to be in the middle of everything." She sighed and closed her laptop. "Why do I always end up with the strange cases?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chloe pulled up in front of the closed nightclub and parked carefully. She eyed the entrance thoughtfully. Father Torres had called the precinct that morning asking for her and had told her that Mauve had not returned to the church that night. Hearing that she had a pretty good idea where she would find the pretty bruniet. After last nights events, she wasn't sure how she felt about either the man who had turned out to be the Devil. "Well, no time like the present" she thought.

Stepping inside the door she could hear laughter from the main room and the smell of breakfast wafting towards her. "Anyone here?" she called out.

"In here" Mauve replied.

Chloe stood, stunned, to see Lucifer Morningstar, the dashing, self centered club owner sitting in the center of the dance floor wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a cup of coffee in one hand and a croissant in the other. Mauve, wearing a pair of silk pajamas, was seated behind him with her arms draped over him and an apple in her hand. They both appeared to have been reading the news on a tablet before she had walked in. Mauve waved the detective over to join them. "Hey there, want some breakfast?"

"No" Chloe hesitated, staring at the apple in Mauve's hand.

Lucifer's eyes followed her gaze and made a face. "Oh please, not that Eve ate the apple and got tossed out of paradise thing again! Really Detective – I thought you weren't a believer in all that."

"And besides, it wasn't an apple it was a pomagranite" Mauve tossed the apple into a nearby trash barrel. "So, how's Dan?"

"Yes, how is Detective Douche? Still gibbering in fear after seeing my dear brothers?"

Mauve pulled a lock of his hair gently and squirmed around to set beside him. "Be nice" she ordered with a smile on her face. "The woman is having an enough problems dealing with her change in reality without your snarky remarks."

"Dan's fine" Chloe said. "He doesn't remember a thing about what we saw. Your brothers saw to that. They seemed to think it was kinder that way."

Lucifer shrugged and took a bite out of his croissant. "I suspect it was more so they wouldn't have to work with him rather than feeling bad for him. Pity, it would have been fun to see him try to deal with the idea of angels and Hell being real."

Mauve looked up at the detective, one eyebrow cocked. "So, any questions you wanted to ask me?"

Chloe frowned. "I should, shouldn't I? I thought about it all last night, trying to figure out what to ask, what I would need to know to make this all make sense. But now…" she waved a hand at the tableau in front of her. "I'm not sure what to ask now."

"You could ask for a cup of coffee and a pillow to sit on while we talked through the situation" Mauve replied, leaning over to grab a croissant from a box in front of her.

Chloe pulled a chair over and sat, motioning to have the box slid over to her. "Okay – so basically we have a nutcase who can't shoot straight trying to kill people he thinks are sinful and Hell is trying the same thing. Oh and angels and the Devil are real. Your brothers, by the way, said they would deal with whatever Hell had planned so you could work on this case."

"Okay, well that's nice" Mauve said, unconcerned. "Well, first off yes, angels and the Devil are real. As for the rest - Hell is just trying to take uncle out of the picture and uncle alone. The nutcase with the gun is a little less restrictive in his targeting. By the way, was there anything found out about the gun we found last night?"

"The lab ran some ballistics tests on the gun and ran the results through the system. Nothing turned up. The gun is pretty old so it's possible that it's a hand-me down from a family member and not registered."

"So essentially we're back to square one." Mauve frowned, looking at her uncle.

"I still think we need to talk to that volunteer – what was his name again?" Lucifer looked at Chloe, a wolfish smile on his face.

"Jonah Smith" Mauve murmured. "I suspect he's not our target but he might have an idea where we should look." She looked around with a frown. "Where's Maze? I can't go anywhere until she gets back."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because my clothes from last night are pretty much trashed so unless you want me to walk around in my uncles pajamas all day I need to get another set of outerwear." Mauve took a sip of her coffee. "Uncle sent her out this morning to get me something to wear. I'm almost afraid of what she'll come back with."

Maze picked that moment to walk in, bags from a fashionable clothes store in her hands. "Here" she said shortly, tossing them at Mauve.

Mauve looked at Chloe and tentatively started to pull the items out. She sighed with relief as a pair of black jeans, black t-shirts and a black button-down shirt emerged from the bags. "I can make this work" she said happily, jumping up and running for the bedroom. "Be back in a minute."

"Nice work Mazzie" Lucifer purred. "You chose well."

Maze glared at the duo and stalked off, muttering under her breath.

"She's not happy with you is she?" Chloe asked, watching the bartender disappear into the bar's interior.

"She rarely is lately" Lucifer admitted. He looked up the stairs to where the bedroom door would be. "She'll get over it. You should have come here last night, detective. You missed quite the show."

"Show?" Chloe asked, looking up the stairs.

"Yes, my pretty niece is quite the talented dancer. Maybe when this is done we three can dance together." He grinned at her, his eyes glittering.

Chloe felt a little sick. "No thanks – I'll pass." She hoped what he was implying was just one of Lucifer's wicked innuendos. "What will those Archangels do if they find out their precious niece has been "dancing" with the Devil?" she thought unhappily.

In the Heavenly realm

Rafael dropped into Uriels sanctuary without a word, landing hard as he snapped his wings tight against his back. "What's wrong?" Uriel asked, alarmed.

"Lucifer pushes things too far this time" he snarled. "He is trying to seduce our little sister!"

Uriel felt his stomach drop. "How do you know?"

"I went looking for her last night to make sure she was alright. I found her in his club with a drink in her hand. He was singing to her. Then he swept her up to dance with her. The intent was obvious as they danced."

"Did they see you?" Uriel put his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him.

"No" Rafael admitted. "I stayed in-between realms and left before my anger could unveil me. But that isn't important now! We need to break them apart."

"One thing I have noticed about our little sister is that if we try to push her in one way she will run in the opposite direction. She's stubborn – much like you are." Uriel smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Rafael scowled. "That's not funny. I know what Lucifer is capable of."

"So does she" Gabriel's voice floated out of the ether as he landed beside his younger brothers. "That girl is playing both ends against the middle in order to get the outcome she wants. We just have to trust that she knows what she is doing and be ready to support her when the time comes."

"What does Michael say on this?" Rafael asked.

"He's not saying much of anything right now, not even to me" Gabriel admitted sadly. "He's working with Ameniadel to keep Hell confined within its borders. From what we can tell several dammed souls have escaped and are in the Human realm. I suspect they will be the next weapons Azazel will use against Lucifer."


	35. Chapter 35

Michael looked up at the altar in the old church. The way humans represented The Father had always fascinated him. So many different religions and so many different views of God yet none even began to come close the Glory he had knelt before since the start of time. This old church's altar wasn't as elaborate as the Vatican but it shone with the love and faith of the people who supported it. It felt almost like home.

"Can I help you my son?" a voice came from the entrance to the sanctuary. Father Torres stopped at the edge of the alter, his eyes widening as he recognized the Archangel that he has seen spread-eagle in front of his altar only a few nights before. His human form was only a little less imposing than his angelic form, lacking only the massive wingspan and sword to identify him. The old man wondered why this soldier was here. Mauve had not returned the night before and the priest had called the precinct hoping to find her. Her associate, Detective Decker, had promised to call as soon as she had found her.

Michael recognized the old priest he had seen the last time he had been here. He vaguely wondered if the old man would recognize him in human form, without his wings. "Thank you father but I came to sit and be silent for a while"

"If you are looking for Mauve, I fear she is not here."

Michael bowed his head. "I know where my child is, Father. She is with my brother Lucifer."

"Lucifer? The Devil? But why – she is guardian, a soldier of God! Why would she be with the Devil?" The old man sat beside the tall man in stunned silence.

"I do not know" Michael admitted. "She plays a game I do not understand and chooses not to include me." He looked up at the altar thoughtfully. "Our Father knows the location of every creature of his creation down to the smallest of beings. Yet I lost track of one small girl so thoroughly that my brother had the opportunity to lure her to his darkness. I fear I have failed my child."

"I do not understand" the old man looked at the Angel with compassion.

"I accepted our Father's love for all his creatures without question. I never thought how his children's actions could wound him until now. "

"Is this the end?" Father Torres asked, quietly.

"No. I will not allow Hell to take this realm. Not if my brothers and I can help it. Between my child and my brothers we will make this right." Michael rose and left the church, leaving the old priest to pray for all in the fight.

In the Precinct

Mauve looked sideways at Dan who seemed to be nervous around Lucifer and herself. "Those boys didn't do a good job erasing his memory" she whispered to her uncle. "I think he still has some shadow of a memory of what happened."

"It would be entertaining if he did" Lucifer agreed.

"It would be more annoying than entertaining" Mauve groused. She flipped through the forensics reports, not really seeing anything she didn't already know. "I need to see that gun" she whispered. "Maybe I can see something their techs can't pull out using their science."

Lucifer nodded. "Let's collect Detective Decker and see what we can see."

Chloe saw Lucifer and Mauve wave her towards the elevator. She followed them down to the crime lab, not knowing what to expect. "We are going to the lab for what reason exactly?"

"I'm good with weapons" Mauve said. "They talk to me."

Lucifer smiled. "Don't ask" he warned, putting his hand on Mauve's back. "You really don't want to know."

Once in the lab, Mauve picked up the rifle and examined it closely. It wasn't your standard military sniper rifle. Instead it was an old hunting rifle with a sniper scope mounted on it. It was an awkward weapon for the crime. She hefted it onto her shoulder and looked down the length, imagining herself as the shooter on the catwalk. Her mind drifted for a moment as she saw the event again in her memory. The shooter was again on the walk, lining up the shot. "It's no wonder he missed" she mused.

"His weapon was wrong for the use he was making of it" Chloe speculated. "Unless…"

"Unless he never meant to shoot us at all" Lucifer speculated, watching his niece play with the old gun.

"It makes sense" Mauve replied. "We told the Reverend we thought someone in associated with him might be involved in these murders. I'm betting he's using that and the shooter's efforts to make himself into the next possible target, getting the sympathy vote from the Press and from possible donors."

"Leaving us no closer to finding our quarry than we were before" Lucifer snarled.

"Actually – that might not be true" Chloe said, working it out in her head. "Our original scenario might still be viable. Someone in his entourage could be our killer."

"Our unsub may now look at three possible targets – the Reverend for taking advantage of his crimes to make himself look better, the sniper for using his holy quest to make a name for the faux Reverend, and Lucifer because he's the Devil." Mauve laid the rifle down on the table and stared at it for a moment. "You know, uncle, maybe you've been right all along. I think we DO need to talk to that young volunteer. Any idea where we can find the Reverend and his people?"

Chloe looked at her notes briefly. "The Reverend is at one of the big, expensive hotels near the arena. His volunteers have been housed at some of the Motel 6's. Where do we want to start?"

"I vote for the expensive hotel" Lucifer said happily. "I can always use a new venue for some of my games."

Chloe and Mauve looked at each other and sighed. "Motel 6".


	36. Chapter 36

Lucifer decided to skip the trip to Motel 6, deciding instead to drop in on his therapist Dr. Martin for a long delayed session. "Well, at least we can get some questioning in and not have to deal with his odd tangents." Mauve said.

"True" Chloe replied absently. She sat behind the wheel of her car for a moment, staring at the motel and trying to work up the nerve to ask her companion some questions.

Mauve looked over at the detective quizzically. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just I've got some questions and I'm not sure how exactly to ask them."

"Just ask" Mauve responded, getting comfortable in her seat.

Chloe tapped a finger on her steering wheel for a moment and then decided to take the plunge. "Okay – so last night. Those were angels?"

"Archangels actually" Mauve corrected.

"And you are…?"

"Something in between them and you. My bloodline runs through both the Angelic host and the human race, which makes me something of a hybrid. Maze calls me Nephilim but that's not accurate. Nephilim are the children of angels and humans – not a nice group at all. Most if not all were giants, with murderous rage combined with terrible strength. Not a good combination." Mauve fiddled with a pen she had found in the car. "You remember the hypothetical story I told you that one night at the diner? That was my story. My sire was Nephilim and my mother was a child of Cain, the first murder. Needless to say, there are more than a few in the Heavenly realm who are a little leery of me due to my bloodline."

"But their crimes aren't your fault" Chloe protested.

"I know but you can't blame them for being wary. Lucifer was the First Prince of Heaven, the Morning Star and yet he turned out to be not as perfect as his father had made him. He's been the Lord of Hell since the beginning of time when he refused to bow to his Father's new creation – mankind. The simplest explanation I've heard is that he's a spoiled child who threw a fit when a new child was brought into the household and stomped off to create his own family when he felt he was abandoned. Or he was just plain evil and tried to take down the throne of God and was cast down when he failed. Depends on which facet of Lucifer you meet."

"So he's not totally evil?" Chloe asked, feeling relieved.

"No – he's probably evil" Mauve grinned. "But the term Evil is so one dimensional and the one thing Lucifer is not is one dimensional."

Chloe looked up just in time to see their quarry arrive. "I think we'll need to table any other question until later. Our volunteer has just arrived."

Dr. Martin's office

Dr. Martin watched her mercurial patient as he sat and stared off into space. "Anything you want to share?"

Lucifer blinked and focused on his therapist. "Pardon?"

"You've been sitting there for the last five minutes just staring at the walls. You appear to have something on your mind. Do you want to share it with me?"

Lucifer frowned and started staring at the wall again. "I was just thinking about my niece."

"What about her?"

"My brothers arrived last night to take her home. I find that I am bothered by that but I'm not sure why."

Dr. Martin leaned back in her seat and checked her notes briefly. "I thought you and she didn't get along?"

"So did I. Yet last night we seemed to be fine with one another. I sang for her and she danced for me. We even waltzed together. In the end, I offered her my bed."

"Did she take you up on it?" Dr. Martin asked, curious.

"Not in the way you think" Lucifer said with a smirk. "She slept in my bed and I slept in my office. And strangely enough I wasn't totally upset by the outcome. Part of me was pleased to have her around."

"And part of you saw it as a chance to have something to use against your brothers." Dr. Martin made a note on her pad.

"Most likely" he admitted. "Although I have to admit she's quite the looker. And the thought of my dear uptight brother finding out that his precious little angel was sleeping with his screw up of a brother…"

"Did you ever think that she might have figured that out?"

Lucifer looked at his therapist as though she had grown another head. "Of course she knew. She's not stupid. I suspect she's working some other campaign and my little attempt to screw my brothers just fit into her plans."

"Interesting" Dr. Martin murmured.

"Listen, why don't I get her in here to talk to you?" Lucifer's eyes lit up with glee. "You'll see just what a complex little bit she is and maybe you'll get a better idea of how to help me."

Dr. Martin frowned. "Lucifer, we're here to talk about your issues not your niece's. If she wants to come and talk to me we certainly can schedule some time…"

"No, I think she should come talk to you today. I'm sure you'll be very helpful in getting her to see that staying with me and not returning to my brothers would be best for all concerned." Lucifer jumped up with a broad smile on his face. "Thank you so much Doctor! I'll be back in just a bit." He darted out the door before she could speak.

"Well, I guess I'm clearing my schedule" she sighed.


	37. Chapter 37

At Motel 6

Chloe approached their suspect, her badge in her hand. "Jonah Smith? LAPD – can we have a moment of your time?"

The man turned a frightened face towards the duo then bolted towards the parking lot, dropping his bible as he ran. "After him! I'll cut around the other way!" Mauve called out, heading towards the car.

Chloe grabbed up the book then ran, trying to keep up but the young man was fast – faster than she had imagined. He turned sharply and headed down an alley the disappeared around a corner. As she ran in down the alley, Chloe heard a clanging sound coming from the street. A figure appeared in her peripheral vision, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Chloe hesitated for a moment, looking around the alley but not seeing anything that shouldn't be there. "Great – now I'm seeing things" she thought, jogging in the direction of the street.

"Chloe! Bring handcuffs! I left mine in Vienna" Mauve's voice rose above the traffic noise. Chloe looked down at the crumpled form of their suspect and the trash can lid in Mauve's hand.

"Do I want to know what you did?" Chloe said, a grin forming.

"Hey, it works in the movies" Mauve giggled. She took the cuffs from Chloe and pulled the man up by the hair.

"Careful, we need him to talk to us" Chloe warned, watching the dazed man start to awaken.

The sound of "The Devil went down to Georgia' filled the air. Chloe looked around, confused until Mauve pulled a cell phone from her back pocket. "Lucifer had Maze get me a burner phone along with the clothes so I could call when I needed him. I just couldn't resist making that his ring tone. He hates country music." Mauve stepped back to answer the call as Chloe hoisted their suspect to his feet. "Wait – what? Uncle, have you lost your mind! You want me to what?"

"What's he on about?" Chloe asked, starting to lead the way back the car.

"He wants me to talk to his therapist" Mauve groused, hanging up and tucking the phone back in her pocket. "The Devil has a therapist? Since when?"

"He started seeing her after a case we worked" Chloe stopped for a moment and looked back at her companion. "You know, it wasn't strange before but after last night…"

"Yeah I'll bet. Listen, he's not going to give this up until I do what he wants. Can I meet you at the precinct later? Tape your interview so I can see his reaction to your questions. I have a feeling he's not our guy but…"

"Okay. Just one thing…" Chloe put the still confused young man in the back of her car, closing the door on his protests. "Are we going to see those archangels again? I mean, last night they were pretty overwhelming even without the wings. I'm not sure Dan will handle it well if he sees them again. He doesn't remember anything right now but if he sees them again I'm thinking that won't last. And frankly, not sure I will handle it well either."

"Hopefully they should have more than enough to keep them busy and out of our hair at least for a while." Mauve started for the street again.

"Hey, how are you going to get there? You'll never find a cab."

"Don't worry. I'll see you later." She moved quickly and disappeared from.

Chloe shrugged and started back to her office, suspect in tow. Behind her a shadow slipped around the cars and headed in the direction of the young Nephilim.

At Dr. Martin's office

Dr. Martin watched as Lucifer zoned out on her couch, ignoring any questions she aimed at him. "So, what did your niece have to say when you asked her to join us?"

Silence.

"Did she ask why you wanted her to talk to me?"

Silence.

She sighed and went back to reading her notes from their previous sessions. Linda wondered about this person who might be joining them. Lucifer had seemed annoyed to have her around before yet now he seemed determined to keep her. She wondered, briefly, if the young woman was aware of her uncle's odd insistence on being "the Devil".

A rap on the door interrupted her musings. The door opened and a stunning dark-haired woman dressed in black walked in. "Excuse me, Dr. Martin? Hi, I'm Mauve Lord, Lucifer's niece."

"Of course you are" Lucifer said, jumping up and dragging the woman in. "Now, let's get down to business. Dr. Martin, tell this girl she needs to take up residence with me instead of wandering the world like a vagabond."

Mauve rolled her eyes. "I should have known it would be something like this. Really, uncle, we have more important things to do right now."

"If you have a moment, though, I would like to discuss a few issues with you" Dr. Martin said suddenly, motioning for her guest to take a seat. "But not with you, Lucifer. I'd like you to wait outside while I talk to your niece."

Lucifer's mouth dropped in shock. "But…!"

"No, I think that would be a really good idea, uncle. That way Dr. Martin and I can be candid with one another without worrying about you interrupting every couple of minutes." Mauve took Lucifer's arm and not too gently pushed him out the door, locking it after she had him out of the room. She turned and smiled at the therapist. "Sorry about that. He's trying on the best of days."

"He's quite a fascinating case' Linda replied, opening a new page on her notepad. "So, how much do you know of his mental state?"

"He's crazy as a loon" Mauve said with a smile. "But when you consider the family dynamics he's coming out of, you sort of have to cut him some slack."

"So you know the family well?"

Mauve shrugged, slightly uncomfortable with the subject. "His brothers raised me from the time I was a child. They aren't exactly the most stable lot either, though that could be just my view of their parenting skills."

"And his father?"

"Yeah – there's no love lost there at least not on Uncle's part. His father is…complicated."

"So you know him?" Dr. Martin asked, pushing just a little more.

"He's my boss" she admitted. "Like I said – he's complicated. I get along with him well enough. He sends me out on special jobs every now and again. Maybe it's just because little girls deal with their male parents differently than boys do. That and I'm about as passive aggressive as you get so he and I are not likely to have as many issues as he and Lucifer." Mauve leaned back in the couch and examined the therapist with care. "You know, uncle wants me to stay here when my job is done."

"Yes, and why is that? Do you have an idea?" Linda watched the girl's face carefully, almost seeing the wheels turning.

"I think he's starting to feel lonely. You have to understand, the blow-up occurred long before I was born so all I know is third-hand. From what I have been told, before the family dynamics melted down he and his brothers were very close. Now, however, he can't seem to be in the same room with them without taking a swipe at them, both verbally and emotionally. I have no doubt he likes me, maybe even loves me, but I also have no doubt that given a chance he would use me to hit at his brothers. So, I don't take sides and try not to worry about it. It will work itself out eventually."

"You seemed very well balanced considering the company you keep." Linda smiled, laying her pen down.

"Thanks – but I have to admit I have a LOT of years of therapy to get me to this point. When you're part of a basically dysfunctional family it helps to get a second opinion from someone not involved." Mauve rose with a stretch. "You know, if I stick around I might like to talk with you again. I like you – even if you are banging my uncle."

Dr. Martin blushed. "That obvious?"

"No – I just know my uncle" Mauve laughed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chloe watched as Lucifer and Mauve walked into the precinct arm and arm, whispering together as they entered. "Hey, over here you two. You're timing couldn't be better."

"Your suspect has confessed all? Well done, Detective, well done!" Lucifer smiled wolfishly. "Can I see him now?"

"I think we both need to see him" Mauve said, patting his arm. "I need to get a feel for him."

"No, he hasn't confessed and no you can't see him. He's asked for a lawyer so we're just going to let him cool his jets for a while until we decide our next move." Chloe gave Lucifer an exasperated look.

"Or we could just toss him out the window and be done with it" Lucifer replied. "It would save the city so much time and money."

"Only if he's guilty" Mauve said with a frown. She glanced at the desk and saw the Bible tagged in an evidence bag. "Wait – is that what he was carrying?"

"Yes, I picked it up and brought it in with him. Looks like a standard Bible."

Mauve picked the book up and started flipping through it and examining the binding. "I've seen him carrying it around every time he shows up but the book itself doesn't seem to have seen much use." She flipped the book over and looked down the spine. "Wait, there seems to be something in here." Reaching across the desk, Mauve found a pencil to use to push the piece of paper out of its hiding place. She pulled it free and unfolded it carefully.

Chloe looked at the page with interest. "A newspaper clipping? But not in English."

"No, Italian." Lucifer responded, reading through the paragraph carefully. "Some local rag with amazing ads for wrinkle cream and pastries. I can't imagine what use this will be."

"I think, uncle, that the article in the lower right hand corner is what we should be looking at." Mauve ran a finger gently down the text. "It's a report about an American tourist dying from surgical complications in Rome. She was traveling with her nephew when her appendix burst." She stopped, a frown on her face. "Wait. Chloe didn't the Reverend get into trouble in Europe somewhere because a member of his flock left him their fortune after they died? Can we find out if it was this woman, a Ms. Jane Ridgeway?"

Chloe pulled out the files and found the little information they had found on Reverend Taylor. "Yes, here it is. The Ridgeway family filed a lawsuit claiming that Taylor had forged their aunt's signature on her new will to make sure he received her fortune. But her nephew, Caleb, testified that she had signed it of her own free will so the suit was dismissed."

"I wonder" Mauve mused, looking at the file.

"Wonder what?" Lucifer asked, eyes narrowed as he scanned the precinct.

"Whether the man we have in custody might just be Caleb Ridgeway – and whether he might know more about what's going on then he admits."

In the old church

Father Torres carefully entered the sanctuary, looking first to see if there were any unexpected visitors. He was not surprised to see another tall, blond figure kneeling before his altar, its wings extended. "Another angel" he thought. "It seems God is determined to bless us with the presence of his children."

The being rose and folded its wings tightly against its body. The air seemed to shimmer around his form for a moment and suddenly the angelic form changed to become a tall, handsome male figure dressed casually in jeans and a button down shirt. He shook his head, running his hands through his shaggy blond hair and looked into the shadows with a smile. "I don't bite" he said with a smile.

Father Torres hurried out to greet his new visitor. "My apologies, I was a little surprised to see another of your kind here today."

"You've seen my brother Michael?" The being smiled, a light shinning from his face. "At least I know I'm on the right trail. I'm Gabriel, by the way, my father's Messanger."

The old man smiled. "A pleasure. I am Father Torres. Your brother Michael was here in front of the altar this morning. He stayed only a little while." The old priest hesitated for a moment. "He seemed troubled."

Gabriel's smile faded. "He worries too much over our niece Mauve. He fears our brother Lucifer will lure her away from us."

"I can not imagine that happening" the old man replied, leaning on the railing. "She is too wise to be easily swayed by Lucifer's wiles."

"Wise is not the word I would use to describe my niece" Gabriel laughed. "Wild, stubborn, far too smart for her own good and too proud to admit she needs help. But you are also correct in that she is a good, kind, clever girl with a strong sense of family. Michael just needs to talk to her and answer all her questions before Lucifer uses that uncertainty to pull her away permanently." Gabriel looked back at the door. "I need to find my brother and soon."

"I do not know where he went" Father Torres said sadly.

"Oh, not Michael" Gabriel replied. "I can always find him wherever he goes. I was hoping to find Amenadiel, the angel who has been watching the gates of Hell while Lucifer was here in the mortal realm. He has been remarkably silent on his coming and goings lately and I have a fear I know what he might be planning." The young man started out of the church, his long legs taking him to the door quickly.

Father Torres watched the man (or should he still be considered an angel though in mortal form) leave. "I must continue praying" he thought sadly.


	39. Chapter 39

Lucifer slipped into the interview room, keeping an eye out for Chloe and Mauve. The two women were huddled around Chloe's computer trying to track down the Ridgeway family. The suspect, Jonah Smith, was still sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Lucifer smiled his most perfect shark's smile as he slid into the chair opposite him. "So, Mr. Smith, is it? We need to have a little talk."

Smith looked up, confused. "I told the detective I wanted to talk to my lawyer."

"Oh, never mind about all that. Just tell me, what is your deepest, darkest, most devious desire, hmm? Want to punish some sinners?"

Smith's eyes glazed for a moment as he tried to fight the words coming out of his mouth. "I want…to prove Reverend Taylor is a fraud so we can get my aunt's money back."

"Really?" Lucifer's frowned, his disappointment obvious. "Is that all?"

"I want the money so I can have a mega party and get wasted for days and forget all about this church crap." The young man sat up suddenly, realizing what he had just said. "What just happened?"

Lucifer rose and made for the door. "You just confessed to be a hypocrite and a greedy little bastard but not what I was looking for. Too bad, but I'm sure there will be a nice little corner of Hell waiting for you eventually."

The door flew open and a very angry Chloe charged in. "Lucifer!"

Mauve watched amused from the hallway as the detective dragged the Devil out of the interview room. "Oh uncle, really? You had to know she'd be pissed." The sound of a generic cell phone ringtone caught her attention. Looking down, she saw Father Torres name. "Hey padre, what can I do for you?"

"Mauve, two of the Heavenly host have visited my church in the last hour, one of which was looking for you." The elderly priest's voice was somber. "The other, I fear, is looking for one of their own kind."

"Which two of the Host?" Mauve asked, frowning.

"Michael and Gabriel."

Mauve sighed. "Gabriel I can deal with but Michael… that's not a good thing."

"But why? He seemed most concerned for your safety." The old man sounded confused.

"Because he and his brother Lucifer are not exactly on the best of terms. The last thing I need is for them to re-visit an old family feud before we catch this nutcase killing people for their sins." Mauve hung up immediately and started for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chloe called out, stepping away from Lucifer.

"Family emergency" Mauve said, making for the elevator. "I need to nip this in the bud before…" The elevator door opened and Malcolm strolled out, bumping into Mauve as she moved for the elevator. The Nephilim pulled back swiftly, her nose wrinkling as she pushed him away. "Dude, watch where you're going."

Lucifer moved quickly to his niece's side, deliberately bumping into the scruffy cop. "Mauve, let's be on our way. So many people to punish, so little time." He swept the woman up in a non-stop string of nonsensical comments as they entered there elevator. Once the doors closed the nonsense stopped and Lucifer turned serious eyes on the woman with him. "All right, spill it. What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything but that dude smelled of hellfire. I'm not sure how that's possible since he's a living being but I could swear that guy's been in Hell." She looked at her uncle in concern. "Could he be a dammed soul who's escaped?"

"Escaped or was let out" Lucifer growled. "That bloke's near death has caused Detective Decker massive amounts of troubles. And now he's back in the precinct when we're having issues with assassins trying to send me to home to Hell. I don't like it."

"Nor do I but we'll have to deal with that later. Michael and Gabriel are wandering around and I suspect we're going to have issues with at least Michael."

"Not Gabriel?" Lucifer asked, allowing her to precede him from the elevator.

"I can get around Gabriel. He's usually pretty reasonable – unless Michael's threatened." Mauve shrugged. "Anyway – what did you find out from our suspect?"

Lucifer filled her in on "Jonah's" deepest desire with a smirk. "So – not a killer, just a greedy little git."

"And with that we're back to no suspects at all."

"Just because he might not be our killer doesn't mean he might not know something about our killer." The Devil brushed off a speck of something unknown on his expensive suit and fished out his keys. "How about we go back to the Reverend and talk to him a little more. Or more precisely, I talk to him a little more. I didn't get to ask him what his deepest desire might be. I'm betting it will be well worth the trouble."

At Dr. Martin's building

Amenadiel closed Dr. Martin's door, hoping what he had told her would help to move Lucifer back to his throne. Not that it would matter. He had already set in motion another way to deal with the Prince of Hell.

"Amenadiel" a deep voice sounded behind him. Whirling he saw Gabriel, in human form, standing in front of his "office" door. "We need to talk. Now."


	40. Chapter 40

Amenadiel stiffened, wondering how the second Prince of Heaven could know what he was planning. More importantly, he wondered why he seemed so displeased. "As you wish my brother."

"Brother?" Do you habitually keep secrets from your brothers?" Gabriel stood straight and tall, his arms crossed across his chest. His blue eyes were icy as he watched the other angel's reaction.

"I do not know what you mean" Amenadiel stammered.

"I think you do" Gabriel stepped close and took a deep breath. "I can still smell Lucifer's demon on you. What reason would you have to deal with her?"

"I…I'm using her to keep track of Lucifer, to find a way to send him back to Hell." He stepped back, dropping his gaze from the cold stare piercing him.

"Was that your assignment?" Gabriel asked, moving closer.

"Not exactly" the angel admitted. "But something needed to be done!"

"So you are saying that you believe Father was not dealing with Lucifer's temper tantrum?" Gabriel's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"No! I mean … I've been watching the gates of Hell to keep those scum in their place. If he doesn't go back soon…"

Gabriel's arm shot out, grabbing the other angel and slamming him into the wall. "If Father wished you to deal with the situation, he would have told you how to do so. Now you have overstepped your boundaries and your actions create an issue for the human realm. I think that when all is said and done you will wish you were still guarding Hell's gates." He dropped the angel quickly, turning on his heel and walked away, leaving the Amenadiel crumpled and shaken.

In the Revival arena

Lucifer and Mauve looked around at the staff cleaning up the mess left from the previous nights events. "Busy little bees, aren't they? Lucifer commented.

"Got to keep that money machine going" Mauve replied, watching the activity with a jaundiced eye.

"So true." Lucifer noticed Reverend Taylor watching his volunteers. He nudged his niece and pointed. "There is our faux preacher. Shall we start our interrogation?"

"No time like the present" Mauve agreed.

Reverend Taylor watched the venue being cleaned up; fuming at the amount of money he was having to spend. "This is a disaster. This performance was on track to raise a boat load of money but now…" He noticed two people he recognized from the day before coming towards him. "What are they doing here?" he thought.

"Reverend Taylor? Mauve Lord. I'm assisting LAPD in the investigation on several deaths with think might have links to your ministry. This is Lucifer Morningstar, a civilian consultant."

"Oh yes, I remember you. You and Detective Decker were here last night, am I correct?" He reached out a hand to Lucifer, his smile not reaching his eyes. Lucifer stared at the preferred limb and kept his arms at his sides, forcing the Reverend to drop his hand with a frown.

"Yes, LAPD is still looking into that shooting. We suspect it might have something to do with the murders she was asking about."

"How horrible! But how do you think I can help you?" Taylor asked with faux sincerity.

Lucifer smiled. "Well, first you can tell me what your truly want out of all this. What are your deepest, darkest desires?" His voice reverberated in the other man's head, overwhelming any barriers he might have.

Rev. Taylor blinked for a moment, and then his eyes glazed. "I want money, power and influence. I want to be a king maker who everyone comes to for advice and help."

Mauve and Lucifer looked at each other and simultaneously rolled their eyes at how unimaginative the desires were. "Do you know a volunteer named Jonah Smith" Mauve asked.

"Jonah? Oh yes, nice young man, very devoted. He's been following the mission since Europe." Rev. Taylor looked pointedly at his watch as he spoke.

They both asked a few other random questions before cutting the interview short and walking away.

"Wonderful" Mauve muttered to her uncle. "Raging egoist but probably not a killer."

"No, that would require getting his hands or his expensive suit dirty."

"Interesting point – he knew Jonah as a devoted to the mission. Yet the bible we found him in possession of never saw use as far as I could tell. So really, how well did the Reverend really know our suspect? Maybe we should talk to some of the other volunteers."

"Tiresome thought. I'm sure Detective Decker has already done that. Couldn't we find some more interesting way to go about this? I'm sure a few of these lovely volunteer ladies would love to tell me all their secrets." Lucifer glanced around, spotting some very young, very pretty workers who caught his eye.

Mauve laughed. "Okay, you go play and I'll poke around a little more around here. Meet you out in the street in about an hour?"

Lucifer smiled. "Smashing. See you then."

At the precinct

Chloe looked up as a messenger dropped a package on her desk. "What's this?"

The boy shrugged. "I just deliver the envelopes. I don't read them." He walked off without another word.

Chloe noticed the envelope was addressed to Mauve and had a return address from Rome. "Vatican City?" she thought, curious.

"What's that?" Malcolm asked, coming to a stop beside her desk with that cheeky smile. His voice grated on her, especially considering her suspicions about the Palmetto case.

"Something for Mauve, Lucifer's niece. She'll come for it soon." She laid the envelope back on the desk and proceeded to ignore the man.

Malcolm stood for a moment, thinking about his conversation with the angel responsible for pulling him from Hell. He'd been told to find a way to shoot Lucifer Morningstar but nothing had been said about his niece. Malcolm wondered if his benefactor would want her dealt with as well. "Wonder what this guy's done to make an angel want him dead" he thought.


	41. Chapter 41

Mauve wandered around, striking up conversations with various workers and volunteers. Most of the workman spoke of Reverend Taylor guardedly, well aware where their paychecks came from. The volunteers spoke of the Reverend with glowing terms like any true believer. What was more interesting to Mauve, however, was the descriptions given to her by the various people she interviewed of Jonah. "It's like we're talking about two different people" she thought as she wandered out to the street. She scanned the street looking for her well-dressed uncle.

"Looking for someone?" a deep voice rumbled from behind her. Amenadiel, dressed in a three piece suit, walked up behind her with a strained smile.

"Just looking for uncle" she said, eyeing the angel quizzically. Amenadiel was nervous, something she hadn't seen before. The Seraphim guard had always been so genial and transparent in his thoughts. This nervousness was off-putting to say the least.

"You really shouldn't have anything to do with Lucifer" he said, leaning in to whisper in her ear, his breath warm on her cheek. "He must go back to Hell soon and you wouldn't want to be there when he does."

"That, brother, sounds suspiciously like a threat" Lucifer's voice sounded annoyed as he walked up to the duo. He stared daggers at the angel and planted himself firmly behind the pretty brunette.

Mauve watched Amenadiel's face as he glared at Lucifer. She was good at telling when someone was holding something back and it was obvious that the angel was hiding something. She was curious to know what. What could of an angel have to hide? "Not a threat, uncle, he's just being overly solicitous of my health. Aren't you, old friend?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want Heaven's soldier to find herself on the losing end of a battle trying to protect the Prince of Hell." Amenadiel bowed shortly to Mauve and walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Now THAT" Mauve drawled, "was a threat."

At the church

Gabriel sat at the back of the church, looking at the old altar with a smile. "It's not as grand as Rome, or as ethereal as home but it is still comforting. I wish I could have found it at a better time."

Father Torres walked out to prepare the altar for the next service and saw the tall figure again seated in the church. "Gabriel?"

The archangel smiled at the elderly priest. "Hello Father Torres. It is good to see you again." He motioned for the man to join him.

The old man approached the angel with a smile. "I am pleased to see you as well. Did you find the person you were looking for?"

Gabriel's smile dimmed. "Yes. Sadly now I am in a quandary as to what to do with what I have learned. One of our own now consorts with darkness for what he believes are the right reasons. He believes the ends justify the means."

The priest sat down and wondered briefly what comfort he could offer the Messenger of God. "What does he seek to do that so concerns you?"

"I think he seeks to send our brother Lucifer back to Hell which normally I would applaud him for. Yet I feel that Father has other plans for our wayward brother and I fear that this Seraphim will not willing submit to allowing those plans to unfold." Gabriel sighed and stretched out his long legs. "Worse yet, our young sister has attached herself to Lucifer and it is possible she find herself in the way of whatever plans this Seraphim has put into play."

Father Torres frowned. "What of your brother Michael? Can he not help with this?"

Gabriel gave a tired smile. "Michael's mind is preoccupied at the moment. I'm concerned for him as well. I thought him on the track of some dammed souls who had escaped their confinement but I suspect he's more trying to decide what to do with Mauve."

"Have you thought to just talk to her?" Father Torres asked with a slight smile. "I have no actual experience as a parent but I have worked with many of our young people at the youth center. Many of them come to us with trust issues as a result of events they could not control. I find that talking to them, being honest about even the worst of issues and setting boundaries is often the best way to get through to them."

Gabriel laughed. "I fear it's far too late for us to set boundaries for that girl. We, all of us, are guilty of creating the monster she has become. We set out to spoil her from the moment we set eyes on her. She was a beautiful child, dark hair like ravens wings with deep, somber sapphire eyes. Michael was the worst of us – he could never bear to see her not smiling. Luckily she was a good natured child who never took advantage of having such powerful creatures at her beck and call. Indeed, she was deeply attached to all of us, Michael especially."

"And now?"

"Now, she barely speaks to any of us. Our brothers Uriel and Rafael still speak to her on occasion – she was always very fond of Rafe. Michael she avoids and now…"

"I don't understand. What caused such a change?"

"She discovered the truth of her bloodline and decided we had lied to her by not letting her know. We had hoped to explain the situation to her when she was old enough to understand…but Lucifer , it seems, beat us to the punch as they say."

"Now she spends time with Lucifer" Father Torres completed his sentence, feeling coldness from the thought.

"He and Rafael resemble each other and as she was always fond of my younger brother I supposed that she had stretched that feeling to include our elder brother." Gabriel looked up at the alter somberly. He rose and assisted the old man to his feet, walking with the priest to the door of the church. "I would go and talk to her myself but I fear she would only be annoyed and my niece's temper can be formidable. I would not give Lucifer any more ammunition against my brothers and myself."

Father Torres stopped and looked at the archangel with a frown. "Perhaps you should have your brothers talk to her since she was fond of them."

Gabriel grinned, his eyes lighting with amusement. "My younger brothers are not terribly politic in their words, especially when they are around Mauve. I would prefer not to rescue them from her if I can help it."

The old man, who was the eldest of a large family himself, nodded in agreement. "Siblings can be a chore and a blessing. It's just a matter of deciding which one is which."

The sound of laughter filled the church.


	42. Chapter 42

Chloe looked up as Mauve and her uncle waltzed back into the precinct, literally. She grinned as she watched Lucifer dance his pretty niece into the ward room, humming some odd tune as he dipped her in front of the detective's desk. "She's quite the dancer, isn't she?"

Mauve grinned at Chloe as she righted her self in her uncle's arms. "He's in a silly mood today. I thought I'd indulge him just this once." She caught sight of the envelope with her name on it sitting on Chloe's desk. "Oh, my package came!"

"Yes, it was delivered this morning. Looks like it's from Vatican City?" Chloe eyed the envelope curiously.

"Yes, a friend of mine in the Corps de Gendarmerie agreed to look into that case Reverend Taylor was involved in."

"I thought that was in Rome" Lucifer mused. "Vatican City police are separate from Roman police."

"Yes but my friend has contacts in the legal system there and besides he owes me a favor. I'm just collecting." Mauve grinned mischievously at her uncle. "I learned that from you."

Lucifer smiled fondly at her. "Don't let my brothers hear you say that. They wouldn't take that well."

Mauve waved him off, unconcerned. "They haven't approved of my methods for years." She slit open the envelope and laid the documents out on Chloe's desk.

Chloe frowned. "Of course they are all in Italian."

"Not a problem" Mauve murmured. She started scanning them quickly, passing them to Lucifer as she finished them to read as well. "Interesting. Do you see it, Uncle?"

"Yes" he said, laying the pages down. "Two different yet similar names."

"What?" Chloe asked, looking vainly at the documents.

"It appears they are talking about two different people. Caleb Ridgeway, the nephew of the victim, is spoken of yet in some documents he's referred to as Calvin Ridgeway?"

Chloe hazarded a guess. "Maybe a mistake?"

"The names aren't similar enough to be a typo. No, I suspect they actually are talking about two different people. Caleb and Calvin Ridgeway." Mauve pulled Chloe's laptop across the desk and did a quick search. "Yes – here we are. Caleb and Calvin Ridgeway are the brothers who were listed in Ms. Ridgeway's will before she changed it to give everything to Rev. Taylor." She did another quick search and tapped the laptop happily. "Here, on this genealogy website is a family history of the Ridgeway's as well as some family photos including the two brothers. Look familiar?"

Chloe blinked in surprise. "That's Jonah Smith!"

"Yes – Jonah Smith a.k.a. Calvin Ridgeway and his younger brother Caleb. That would explain why everyone I talked to tonight had a different view of Jonah. The brothers looked enough alike that unless you knew them well you could mistake one for the other. Both brothers joined Rev. Taylor's little Holy Roller show to try to get back the money their aunt had willed away. Jonah's a bit of a party type, only wanting to get money to party and buy drugs. But I'm betting his brother is another story altogether." Mauve absently tapped on the laptop.

Lucifer looked at the photo thoughtfully. "So when do we ask Mister Calvin Ridgeway about his brother?"

"That could be a problem – we didn't have anything to hold him on so we had to release him. He's probably long gone by now." Chloe made some calls and sent units back to the motel. "It's a long shot but maybe he'll head back there."

"I suspect he'll go back to the Reverend to retrieve his brother before we can get to him." Mauve hopped up and grabbed Lucifer by the arm. "We need to get back there and fast. The younger brother is on a mission. If I'm right, he was the one that brought the Reverend to his aunt's attention. The older brother might want money and a good time but I'm betting the younger brother was and still is suffering from the delusion that the Reverend was spreading the word of God and that sinners had to be put down to make sure that word was spread. I have a cold feeling that the Reverend maybe the next target."

At the arena

Reverend Taylor frowned as his workers started filing out of the arena space. "What's going on?"

"Smoke!" one of the riggers called out, running for the door. "We've called the fire department but we need to get everyone out of the building."

"What smoke?" he groused, walking into the main arena space. He looked around, noticing smoky patches gathering in corners. Two young men moved out of the darkness, walking side by side. "Jonah?"

"Jonah" smiled coldly. "My name is Calvin Ridgeway. I think you know my brother Caleb. You convinced him to help you swindle our elderly aunt, you played on his religious delusions. Now, we are here to make you pay."

Outside the precinct

Amenadiel waited until Malcolm started down the street before assuming human form and accosting him. He grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him into an alley. "We need to get something straight before you do what I pulled you out of Hell to do."

Malcolm tried (and failed) to release himself from the angel's grip. "I know what you want me to do. I shoot that club owner, Lucifer Morningstar, and we're square."

"He has a young woman with him, Mauve Lord. Under no circumstances are you to touch her. If you hurt her nothing on this Earth will save you from being sent back to Hell." The angel picked the man up by the shirt front and pushed him against a wall. "Hear me and hear me well. If you harm one hair on that girl's head I will feed you to them myself."

"Feed me to who?" the detective asked, wondering at what could possibly frighten a being of such power.

"Her uncles" Amenadiel murmured, letting the man slide down the wall. "Especially one. If Michael thinks you have hurt her then even God will not save you. Nor will I."


	43. Chapter 43

There was movement in Hell. One of the fallen – Kokabiel – moved through the pain of his imprisonment to stand beside Azazel. “When will it be my turn to strike?” he growled, his once-handsome face destroyed by dissipation and pain. “I am ready to find vengeance for my imprisonment and for the destruction of my progeny.”  
Azazel smiled cruelly. “Soon – soon you will be reunited with the remains of your bloodline, that pretty little creature Lucifer has taken under his wing. You will be able to strike at our former Prince as well as the Sword of God. Soon we will take the world from those miserable talking apes and aim a blow at Heaven, one they can not deflect.”  
“Will he fall?” Kokabiel hissed, gathering himself for battle. “Will Michael willingly turn on his Father for the sake of a girl?”   
“He will do whatever he needs to do to protect his precious child even if it means falling as you did. Even if it means allowing that girl to have him as you had your consorts.”  
“He is strong in his faith in our Father” Kokabiel mused. “What if he chooses to sacrifice the girl rather than fall?”  
“Either way, it will break him and we will have our first victory since the Fall from Heaven. It will be glorious.” Azazel smiled coldly. “Complete your mission and you will be at my right hand as we ascend to the Heavenly realm. This time we will not fail.”  
In the Heavenly realm  
Michael walked between spaces, watching Seraphim practice their battle strategies. He had found several spaces in the walls separating Hell from mankind where dammed souls were either gathering or had escaped altogether. He had set warrior angels to make sure the walls were reinforced and the dammed retrieved and sent back to their punishments. One soul, however, troubled him. One soul that he could not account for was not where he should be, a crooked cop who had should have been in Hell for his crimes. “Someone released him” Michael thought angrily. “Who has done this and why?”  
“We have a problem” Gabriel’s voice echoed out of the ether. “Amenadiel has had consort with Lucifer’s demon assistant. I fear he is trying to over write whatever plan Father has for our elder brother.”  
“There is a dammed soul who was released from Hell – a police officer who once worked at the same precinct as the human detective Lucifer is drawn to.” Michael looked at his brother with concern. “What does that fool think he is doing?”  
“Amenadiel is trying to send Lucifer back to Hell and I fear he has found a way to do it. But if this soul attacks our brother Mauve will try to protect him. She has become close to him.”  
Michael stiffened. “She has always done things her own way but protecting the Prince of Hell is something she will not be forgiven for.”  
Gabriel cocked his head, looking at his brother quizzically. “Forgiven by whom - Father or you? She has accomplished all that she was asked to do and yes sometimes she was a little more “creative” than we would have been but Father has never chastised her for how she works. Why would this time be any different?”  
“It is Lucifer – he will find a way to make her fall.” Michael turned and strode off, his wings flaring in agitation.  
“She believes we do not trust her. I see now why she believes that” Gabriel called after him. “If she falls for Lucifer’s words then it will be as much our fault as hers for not supporting her.”  
Michael turned suddenly. “What would you have me do then brother?”  
“Trust the girl to know what must happen to make Father’s plans come to fruition.” Gabriel approached his brother, gripping him by the arms. “How can she trust us if we do not trust her?”  
Michael took a deep breath, taking in the sweet scents of the Heavenly realm. His memory took him to a time he took a little dark haired girl and flew higher and higher with her laughing in his arms, trusting he would not let her go. “I have not done well by our little sister” he sighed. “I must make this right with her no matter the price.”  
“You will” Gabriel said, leaning his forehead against his brother, his hand gripping Michael’s shoulders. “I have faith in you both.”


	44. Chapter 44

Mauve, Lucifer and Chloe pulled up in front of the arena as the workers poured out. "What's going on?"

"Fire!" One of the workers shouted, pointing back at the entrance. "We were told to leave until the firefighters arrive."

"Fire? My favorite environment" Lucifer murmured.

"Not now, Uncle, not now" Mauve said, scanning the front of the building carefully. "I think our questioning of Jonah Smith may have moved up their timetable" Mauve commented, running for the door with her uncle right behind her.

"I'm calling for backup" Chloe called out.

"Tell them to get a move on!" Mauve shouted, heading into the arena.

At Lux

Maze watched the customers drink, hook-up and generally debase themselves with a jaundice eye. "Typical night" she thought, pouring herself a drink.

"We need to talk" a deep voice sounded in her ear. She turned slowly to find her self face to face with Amenadiel.

"I can think of better things to do with our time" she purred, running one finger up his shirt.

"Not NOW demon! They suspect me. They have connected us. We must move quickly if we are to get Lucifer back to Hell" He slapped her hand away angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Archangels – my brothers suspect me of doing something against the orders of our Father. We must arrange for Lucifer to be in a place where my plan can be completed before they can take action." He looked out at the bar in disgust. "This place reeks of his dark influence. But there are too many mortals here so we need to find another place."

Maze shrugged. "I have no idea what you expect me to do. I've given you the name of his therapist and you know the cop he is fascinated by. Use one of them to lure him to whatever deserted place you find." She smiled and tossed the cloth she had been holding on the bar.

"Mauve will be with him" Amenadiel groused, looking down the length of the bar at the inebriated customers. "I need to separate them for this to work."

Maze shrugged. "Send the little Nephilim on a quest – one Lucifer won't join her on. Surely there is someone you can use to lure her away."

The angel looked down at the dark bar for a moment then turned away. "Yes, there is one person she might leave my brother for. That old priest – the one who has given her sanctuary – if she thinks he is in need she just might be parted from Lucifer long enough for this to work." He rose and moved swiftly from the dark environment of the bar, disappearing into the night.

Maze smiled cruelly. "You'll fit in nicely in Hell."


	45. Chapter 45

Rev. Taylor looked at the two men in confusion. "Ridgeway? Anna Ridgeway's boys? Wait – I remember you" he said pointing to Caleb. "You were the one who brought Anna to my service in Rome."

Caleb smiled coldly. "That was when I thought you were a man of God who spoke with his divine authority. Now I know better. I heard you talking to the Devil and saying you wanted power and money. Did he say he would give it to you in exchange for your soul? You are as evil as the creatures I've sent to Hell while trying to make the path straighter for true believers."

Calvin looked at his brother fondly. "He is strong in his faith – stronger than you are. So killing you will just look like it's one of the string of deaths that has followed you from town to town. And since the police don't know about my brother – or me really – we can disappear and none the wiser." He pulled a gun from his jacket and waved the other man over to the main stage. "And we have such a special death ready for you."

"Not going to happen boys" Mauve's voice rang out across the arena. She and Chloe stepped out of the shadows, Chloe with her gun and Mauve apparently empty handed. Lucifer stayed in the background, moving in the shadows as he flanked the two men to the right, his eyes on his young niece.

"L.A.P.D. – hands in the air, NOW" Chloe commanded, aiming center mass for Calvin.

Calvin gave his little brother a push away. "Go! I'll deal with this."

Caleb made a quick dash for the door as Calvin grabbed the Reverend and held the gun to his head. "No closer, detective, or I'll put one in his head."

"Like you tried to do to us in the arena or to me in the alley beside Lux?" Mauve said, moving to flank the man to the left while Chloe stayed staring straight at their subject.

"You can't prove either of us did that" Calvin snarled, pressing the gun tightly to the stunned Reverend's head, his arm across the frightened man's neck.

"I think I have more than enough proof" Lucifer snarled, moving out of the shadows, his eyes flames. As Caleb turned, startled, the face of the Beast revealed itself closing in on the young man. Caleb screamed in terror and dropped to his knees.

"Save me! Save me, Lord! I've been your loyal soldier! Save me from the Devil!" the man sobbed, trying to scramble backwards away from the enraged Lucifer.

Calvin looked over at his brother in surprise, taking his eyes from the two women closing on him. The Reverend moved suddenly, elbowing the man and diving for the ground as Chloe opened fire. Calvin dropped like a rock, one bullet in his shoulder.

"Far too swift" Lucifer murmured, walking up on the hysterical man. "I have so much more punishment in store for you. No one takes from me – NO ONE!"

"Uncle" Mauve's voice was soft as she caught up with her uncle. "Enough."

"Not hardly" Lucifer snarled.

"Their lives are brief but imagine him locked in box with only the memory of your true face to fill his days and nights. And when he dies he will see that face was only the start of the horror he has made for himself. Is this not punishment enough?" Mauve moved to stand beside her uncle, one hand on his shoulder. "I will not stop you if you wish to take your revenge but I think there is a better way for you."

Lucifer turned to look at her, the face of the Beast still in place. She looked back at him calmly, unconcerned by the horror facing her. Slowly, the handsome face of the club owner returned with a grim smile. "We'll see, little niece. After all, now that I know who I'm looking for I can find him anywhere."

Mauve sighed. "Yes, uncle. Whatever you say."

In Hell

Azazel gathered his Demons and Spawns with Kokabiel at his right hand. "The little Nephilim is with our former Prince in a place with a connection to darkness. It should be easy for you to rise up and kill him and take back your bloodline."

"And the Archangels?" Kokabiel asked, licking his dry lips.

"They will come for their little student." Azazel assured him.

"But we are few and they are the Princes of Heaven" a demon growled. "They will destroy us with a thought."

Azazel smiled. "One of the mortals that is in the presence of Lucifer was easily influenced. He has received dreams, dreams he thinks was sent from the Heavenly realm but were in fact sent by me."

"Dreams? How will dreams keep us safe from the Archangels?" the demon asked, dubiously.

"The modern world's pop culture can be used to our advantage. In those dreams he was shown how to make a "demon trap" on the floor of the place he used as a sanctuary. In fact, the trap will weaken an angel enough that we can overwhelm them, cut off their wings and destroy them utterly." Azazel smiled cruelly.

"Yes, but these are not just angels. These are Archangels, warriors of Heaven." Kokabiel looked at his leader with a frown.

"There is tension between them and their little Nephilim. We will use that to our advantage. We need to shatter only one of them to weaken the others."

"Which one will come?" the demon asked.

Kokabiel smiled. "Michael."


	46. Chapter 46

In the Heavenly realm

Michael listened intently as his warrior angels reported on the movements in Hell. "Some are grouping around Kokabiel and Azazel. It appears that one of them is planning an incursion into the mortal realm."

"Only Kokabiel would attempt it – Azazel knows that Father would end this mortal realm if he attempted to enter it." Gabriel frowned and waved the other angels away. He looked at the somber face of his beloved brother with concern. "What are you thinking?"

"That a Watcher has found a way to enter the mortal realm – the same realm that he holds responsible for his fall. He believes the children of Eve hold more blame in his fall than he did even though it was his lust that led him to sin. And now he will be back in that place, with innocent mortals and our beautiful child."

"We can stop him" Gabriel protested. "When he comes up from Hell we can send him back just as we did before."

"It will be more difficult this time. There are more innocents to deal with." Uriel swooped in, carrying a scroll. "If we can get him alone the others will fold. The demons and Spawn will fall back if he is destroyed."

"One of us needs to warm Mauve. Kokabiel may target Lucifer for Azazel and she'll be right in the middle." Gabriel stretched his wings, his armor forming around the feathers.

"No – I need you and Uriel to find out what our brother Amenadiel has done. Rafael needs to stay here in case we need him. I will find Mauve and warn her." Michael extended his wings to their fullest length and dove from the heights, headed for the mortal realm.

Gabriel watched his brother grimly. "I hope for his sake she listens."

In L.A.

Chloe watched as uniformed officers took the Ridgeway brothers away, one on a stretcher and the other in restraints. She was still processing what she had seen when she had run up to Mauve and her uncle after taking down Calvin. His brother Caleb had been writhing on the floor, alternating screaming and moaning incoherently. Mauve had been standing there with her arm around her uncle's neck, leaning into his neck pensively. Lucifer, to her amazement, had been standing with his arms crossed, nuzzling her hair. Neither of them seemed terribly concerned about the man literally coming apart at their feet. "What happened?"

"He had a nervous breakdown" Mauve said quietly, leaning closer to her uncle.

"Probably the result of a guilty conscience" Lucifer agreed, closing his eyes.

"He won't give you any problems now" Mauve said, watching Chloe closely. "But I think perhaps we should try to find where he's been hiding if you want to close the books on your serial killer."

Lucifer looked at his niece oddly. "Is that really necessary? I could really use a drink, a smoke and a good shag, not necessarily in that order."

"Then go back to Lux" Chloe replied, annoyed. "I'm sure Maze can oblige you." She motioned to some of the uniforms to take Caleb away.

"He couldn't have been holed up too far from here" Mauve said thoughtfully. "There are some empty warehouses within a three block radius of this arena. That's probably where we should start."

"We've already done our duty" Lucifer protested. "Surely the Detective can handle this little hunt on her own."

Mauve looked off into space with a frown. There was …something not right in the air. Something that smelled foul, something that felt cold. But she couldn't quite put her finger exactly on what the problem was. "Too long in the mortal realm" she thought to herself. "It's dulling my senses."

"Mauve – something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I think we need to go with you, Detective Decker, at least until you find Mr. Ridgeway's hole in the ground. And I need to talk to uncle privately if you don't mind. It won't take a minute." Mauve moved away from the group, stepping around the shadows as she walked.

Lucifer threw his hands in the air and followed her into a corner. "What is the problem?"

"Can't you feel it?" she hissed, looking at the shadows suspiciously. "Something is wrong – I just can't quite figure out what. But I'm nervous about letting Chloe go into the dark alone. And I'm even more nervous about letting you out of my sight." She passed her hand over his wrist, letting one of her sigils move from her skin to his. "You'll need this. And remember the bolts I use in my hair to keep my braid in place. You may need to remember this."

Lucifer frowned, his eyes red as he examined the new tattoo on his arm. "Now I'm concerned."

"So am I."

Outside the arena

Michael, in his human form, stood on the outskirts of the crowd and watched as the young men were brought out along with their victim. One was struggling wildly, screaming about the Devil. "Our brother is still at work" he thought coldly. He moved swiftly through the crowd, managing to get behind the police barrier without being stopped. Inside the arena he could hear police officers talking about the event. In the distance he could see the woman, Detective Decker, with Lucifer and Mauve as they walked out the back door. He hurried to catch up, then stopped. The stench of the Fallen and their allies was not strong but it was getting stronger.

"No" he thought, breaking into a trot. "Don't go that way! Turn around."

Mauve stopped for a moment, confused. She could almost hear that voice, that well-loved voice from her childhood, calling to her like it had then when she would get too close to something dangerous. She shook her head and continued after Chloe, not seeing the tall figure bearing down on her.


	47. Chapter 47

Mauve walked up to Chloe and looked at the first warehouse to be searched. "I need to do something and you need to trust me even though it may look and sound crazy."

Chloe looked at her quizzically. "Well considering you've introduced me to Archangels and the Devil I'm not sure what you could do that would be so odd I'd question it.'

Mauve smiled. "You never know. I might surprise you." She touched her eyes then reached out and touched Chloe's eyelids, then cupped her own ears before she touched Chloe's. Chloe could feel something warm covering her, not an uncomfortable feeling but add just the same. "There – that should protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"If I'm right, seeing the reality of what might be in that warehouse would be very bad for your mental health. So I've provided you with a little protection. It won't last long but it should get us through the night." Mauve patted Chloe on the arm and started to move away, looking towards the alley leading to the back of the silent warehouses. She reached for every ounce of power she had been born with or learned over the millennium as she formed her plan. "I'm so screwed. If I fail Hell drags me away and if I succeed Heaven will have reason to bust my ass for my tactics." She started towards the back door at a run. "It really doesn't pay to get up in the morning."

Chloe watched as Mauve peel off as they approached the first warehouse, headed for another entrance. Lucifer walked up, uncharacteristically silent. He frowned as he looked around, not seeing his niece.

"Where is she going?" Chloe asked, pointing in the direction the woman had disappeared.

"She has other issues to deal with" he said gruffly. "If we're going in then let's do it quickly and be done with it."

Chloe frowned at her partner, wondering at his tone. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem, Detective" Lucifer stared at her in anger, his eyes just starting to go red. "Hell has tried at least twice to end my existence and I have a feeling that whatever is waiting for us in that warehouse maybe their third and best attempt. And here I am with my niece disappearing into the night, my bodyguard serving drinks across town and a human as my backup. So yes, detective, there is a problem!"

"Lucifer!" a deep voice interrupted. The tall, muscled figure of Michael in human form silently ran up to them. "Where is she?"

"And my day just got infinitely worse" Lucifer drawled, tensing. "Before you ask, I don't know where that madwoman is. I suspect she's scouting the area but she doesn't always tell me everything she does."

"You LET her go without someone at her back?" Michael's voice was tense and angry. Chloe took a step back, nervous.

"I didn't LET her do anything. Like I said she doesn't tell me everything."

"Guys, can we discuss your family dysfunction after we've searched this warehouse?" Chloe turned and started for the door, hoping the two angels would follow.

"After you" Lucifer said sarcastically, waving his brother in before him.

Michael snarled at his brother and ran after the young detective.

In the warehouse

Chloe walked slowly around the open area, looking around at the assorted trash strewn around the warehouse. There was a scent she hadn't noticed before they had entered a smell of decay and fire. In the center there was an odd contraption made up of chains and pulleys. Something skittered around the edges of her sight, keeping to the shadows. She looked back at Lucifer and Michael who were studiously ignoring each other while they stared into the shadows. "There is something here – isn't there?"

"Yes, Detective Decker, there most certainly is" a hoarse voice agreed.

"Kokabiel" Michael and Lucifer's voices said with resignation.


	48. Chapter 48

A figure walked out of the shadows, limping into the light. Chloe looked between Lucifer and Michael, eyes wide. The creature was male and might, at one time, been incredibly handsome. Now, there wasn't even a trace of good looks left in its ravaged face. Scars crisscrossed its cheeks, as though someone had dragged the tip of a blade back and forth across its visage. Its lips were thin and dry, and its yellow eyes were sunken. He bowed mockingly to the trio. Chloe briefly wondered what this creature would look like if Mauve hadn't protected her sight.

"How honored I am to have the Princes of Heaven and Hell in my temporary abode. How have you been, my brothers? Have you missed me?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Stop being a drama queen Kokabiel. What do you and that weasel Azazel want?"

Kokabiel smiled, his teeth yellowed and broken. "What do I want? Surely you know what I want – the same as all my Watcher brothers. To have our wings back, to have our progeny back and to have leave the depths of the pit our Father hurled us into for the a sin you make into game." He looked at Chloe with leacherous interest. "But what have you brought with you, my prince? She's an interesting piece of flesh."

Lucifer stepped in front of Chloe, his face changing. "Look away, Watcher, if you know what's good for you."

Kokabiel growled. "Do not threaten me, Lucifer Morningstar. You have become mortal, nothing you can do can hurt me."

Michael also stepped forward, putting himself in front of both Chloe and Lucifer. "You once begged our Father to forgive your transgressions."

"My transgressions?" the creature scoffed. "What other use is there for these talking monkeys but our amusement. And for this you ripped my wings off and destroyed my only progeny. I do not need His forgiveness – he will need mine."

Michael crossed his arms and looked down at the ruined figure that had once been a beautiful "Star of God", the angel whose interest in the stars had been shared with any who would hear. "Kokabiel, you are a fool to listen to Azazel's words. My brothers and I will send you back to your pit without mercy."

"The only mercy you should search for, Prince of Heaven, is for you. You and this shadow of our Master can not hope to defeat my minions and myself. But by all means, try and spread your wings, my brother. Try to call your true form and see if your father still hears your voice."

Michael frowned and looked down at his hands then back at Lucifer. "Something is wrong" he muttered, willing his wings to spread wide. Nothing happened.

"Not wrong, exactly, at least not for me" the Watcher laughed cruely. "That human vermin who shed blood then hid here was easily influenced. We sent messages to him in dreams, dreams he thought came from the Father, dreams that told him to protect his space from demons by laying down a circle to trap anything from Hell that came too close. He was too stupid to realize that what he drew actually was meant to trap angelic not demonic energy. The trap is simple in its construction but effective. You have stepped in but you can not step out. So long as you abide within the circle, you will be without your angelic form. You will be mortal. Quite clever – isn't it?"

Lucifer yawned. "I've seen that trap – some idiot in the Middle ages thought it would allow him to trap an Angel for use in some unholy experiment. I have to admit it was an interesting concept that I encouraged but it won't hold this one for long. Our brother is Archangel – that's a little above your average winged party boy."

Michael closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to reach out to Gabriel. Nothing but silence greeted him. He marshaled his will to bring forth his armor, his sword, his wings, anything that would provide protection for the human beside him. He could feel the trap vibrated with the force of his will. "You can not hold me, you do not have the power."

"I don't need to hold you, dear brother. You will stay because you must." Kokabiel said with a cruel smile. "You wouldn't want my friends here to take their enjoyment from getting to know your pretty human friend there. Or better yet, we can get to know your little friend." He motioned and two Spawn led in a dark clothed figure.

Michael caught his breath. "Mauve!"

Chloe gasped. Mauve's movements were slow and deliberate as though she was being led by some unseen force. Her dark hair was starting to pull free from her braids, strands floating in front of her face. And her normally vivid blue eyes were totally dark. "Mauve?"

"She is mine" Lucifer snarled, his eyes fiery. "You are way out of line, brother dear, if you think you can take her from me."

Michael shot Morningstar a angry look. "She is your bloodline my brother Kokabiel, your child's child. You can not hurt her."

"Oh but I can" the Watcher laughed. "But what is more important is whether YOU can see her hurt. I know you snatched her from the female who bore her. She is more YOUR child than mine, which makes her your weakness not mine. Kneel before me, Prince of Heaven, and allow yourself to be bound or I will give this girl to my associates for their pleasure."

"I will not allow that" Michael snarled. "I will not allow you to hurt her."

"You have no choice, dear brother. You are strong, but both you and our Prince are mortal now and there are more than enough of my creatures here to send you both home to your respective kingdoms. And then I will have both your women for my own. Perhaps I will sire more progeny. Or perhaps I will just enjoy their company for a while. Of course, there won't be much left of them after I'm done…"

Michael leapt into action, grabbing a piece of pipe from the floor as he moved. The first Spawn he swung at, knocking it back. He buried the pipe in the other's skull, kicking it out of his way as it fell. Mauve stood silently, her head cocked to one side watching is amusement as the Archangel fought to reach her. "Mauve – child! Hear my voice! Fight him, he can not control you if you fight him!"

Lucifer pushed Chloe down beside a crate. "Stay here detective and whatever you do don't shoot me. You can shoot my brother if you feel like it but not me. I'll be right back." He dove into the fight as other Spawn and Demons poured in to take down the Archangel. Lucifer grabbed up a piece of wood and started batting his former subjects away, trying to fight towards his once estranged brother.

Michael pulled the pipe free from the Spawn he had impaled, wielding it against the ever growing hoard. "Mauve! Look at me! Soldier – hear my voice! Fight!"

Mauve looked at the two men fighting for her with a curious smile. "Why would I want to fight? My grandsire loves me. He wants me to be with him. Why wouldn't I want that?" She smiled sensuously at the ruined form behind her. "Isn't that right, grandsire? You love me, don't you?"

Michael could feel his heart breaking at the languid tone of her voice. "No – fight! Fight him!" He felt the chains the Spawn used to knock him down and bind him, heard the crack of the whip as the demons attacked, the coppery taste of his own blood as the creatures bore him to the ground. None of it was important, none of it was real. All that mattered were the dark pools that were all that was left of his Mauve's beautiful blue eyes. All that mattered was the pain of seeing the darkness control his once vibrant child. All that he could feel was the pain of failing his student.

Lucifer watched his brother disappear under a pile of residents of Hell. "Guess you're not the big bad you thought you were, are you little brother?" he muttered, allowing the face of the Beast to show.


	49. Chapter 49

Gabriel and Uriel watched silently as Amenadiel accosted the cop whose soul he had pulled from Hell. "He's brought this soul from its deserved punishment in order to kill Lucifer?" Uriel looked at his brother with concern. "How could he have fallen so far without one of us seeing it?"

"We had other issues to deal with" Gabriel whispered, his blue eyes riveted on the scene in front of him. "I have no doubt Father knew what he had done but hoped he would repent his mistake."

"I suspect that's not going to happen." Uriel frowned, looking at the lower angel hover over his appointed assassin.

"We don't have time to give him that opportunity" Gabriel agreed. "Come with me."

The two Archangels appeared in all their splendor, weapons drawn and armor gleaming. "What have you done, Amenadiel? Why have you dared to impose your will over that of our Father?"

Amenadiel turned with a gasp, backing away from the anger radiating from the two figures. "Brothers – please! Hear me out. It is the only way to send Lucifer back to his kingdom."

"And why, pray tell, do you think that is what Father had intended for him? Or are you so fallen that you think you know all that is in His plan for his children?" Gabriel strode slowly up to the now anxious angel, leaving his mortal creature to Uriel's care. Uriel watched the resurrected soul closely. The man was pale yet defiant; believing his return to the world of the living gave him some power.

"I have patrolled the gates of Hell for five mortal years, ever since Lucifer chose to leave his throne behind. It's time for him to return home." Amenadiel backed up a step as Gabriel moved closer. "His kingdom is in disarray. They look to open gates to the mortal realm. I had to do something!"

"All you HAD to do was ask Father for his guidance. All you HAD to do was ask us for help or advice. Instead you chose to pull a soul from its deserved fate so you would not have to face Lucifer in battle yourself." Gabriel walked around the angel with a grim smile on his face. "Are you so unsure of your talents you would send another to kill for you? Perhaps you have been around Hell too much, brother. That is something I would expect from Lucifer – not you."

Uriel's eyes narrowed, watching the human in front of him fidget. "Nervous? Or just a guilty conscious?"

Malcolm shrugged, trying to stay calm. "It's all cool."

"Not for long and not for you" Uriel replied.

"You are commanded to return home." Gabriel's voice had deepened, dropping into his "Messenger's" voice. "You will explain yourself to Father and prostrate yourself for his judgment. But first – you will deal with this." The Archangel gestured towards the mortal, not bothering to look at him. Suddenly his face darkened. He looked up and laid a hand on his forehead, his eyes pained.

"What's wrong brother?" Uriel asked, concerned.

Gabriel fell a step back, looking back at his younger brother. "I thought I heard…"

"Heard what?" Uriel looked around, not seeing anything to cause this reaction.

"Michael. I think we need to find Michael." Gabriel turned quickly and flexed his massive wings and launched himself into the air, Uriel following close behind.

Amenadiel watched the two brothers disappear, his heart pounding in his chest. "This was not the outcome I had hoped for."

Malcolm looked at his guardian angel with contempt. "So what if they don't like it? Are you saying they can tell you what to do?"

Amenadiel moved swiftly, pinning the man against his car. "They are ARCHANGELS! The Princes of Heaven, God's warrior angels. If they chose to they can send us both the depths of Hell without a thought. Go – do nothing until I contact you." The dark-skinned angel disappeared, a cold wind swirling behind him.

Malcolm scowled, looking around him. "Fine – you go talk to Daddy. I've got better things to do than wait on you."

Back at the warehouse

Lucifer watched as the Spawn and Demons tried to chain Michael. His brother was bleeding and broken but unbowed, still trying to fight his way to his student. Mauve stood back, her blackened eyes riveted on the fight. The demonic horde was so intent on trying to subdue the archangel that they were paying no attention to their former Prince or his human companion. "Any other time I'd be insulted but tonight…"

"Help him" Chloe hissed, kneeling behind him. "They are killing him."

"Not yet they won't" Lucifer commented, mildly. "Kokabiel is an unimaginative little toad but he's also got a major ax to grind with Michael and this is his chance to make my little brother suffer."

Chloe looked around herself, trying to find something other than her gun to fight with. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted what appeared to be part of the painted circle. It appeared to be thinner in that area as though whoever laid it down had started to run out of paint when they got that area. Chloe also saw a trowel abandoned beside the circle. "This circle is what is keeping him from turning to his true form, right?"

Lucifer frowned, following her eyes to the circle. "Yes…what do you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet."

Lucifer frowned and turned again to watch the scene before him. The hell spawn had finally managed to chain Michael on his knees, his arms spread wide. Mauve languidly looked back at her grandsire with a smile. "What should I do?"

"Do what you will" Kokabiel growled. "Let the Prince of Heaven see what I was punished for."

Michael looked through the blood pouring from his hairline. "Mauve" he whispered, watching her move slowly towards him. "Child, I know you are in there. I know you can hear me. Look at me, remember what we were once. I took you flying when you were a child, remember? You would laugh as we soared with the wind flowing through your hair. Remember; remember that I loved you then. I love you now. Please, wake up."

Mauve walked up to the bond Archangel and stroked his cheek gently, and then she reached back and backhanded him sharply. His head snapped back at the impact. Mauve smiled as she looked at the blood that had splattered on her hand. "More?" she asked, leaning down to look into his eyes.

"I know you're in there child – remember who you are. This isn't you" he whispered through the pain.

"You might start by not calling her Child" Lucifer muttered, shifting slightly to conceal Chloe as she slowly moved towards the piece of the circle she could see.

Kokabiel snarled. "Go on girl; show him what the Prince of Heaven has been missing all these years. Help him to let go, to fall as I and my brothers fell."

Mauve smiled slowly then leaned over Michael, wrapping her fingers through his hair and pulling his head back. She hovered over his face, breathing slowly on him, then suddenly leaning closer and kissing him passionately.

Michael froze, uncertain. "No!" he thought. "Don't do this! Don't let him do this to you." He tried to pull back, breathing heavily. She tightened her hold on his hair and kissed him again, even more forcefully.

"Is she not pleasing to you, my brother?" Kokabiel cackled. "Is she not sweet like a ripe peach? If you don't enjoy her favors, brother, I'm sure I have a few followers with me who would." The hell spawn around him roared with approval.

Michael's eyes caught Lucifer's. "Brother – please. Help her."

Lucifer shrugged, trying to keep his anger in check. "Just lay back and enjoy it little brother. It's not as bad as you think it is."

Kokabiel rose and slid a dagger across the floor at Mauve, an evil grin on his face. "Here, girl, pain can be quite the motivator."

Mauve leaned down and picked up the blade, looking down its length for a moment. She ran its tip down his chest, cutting what was left of his t-shirt off him. She frowned, tracing a tattoo on his chest with the tip of the blade.

Michael sighed, his eyes sad. "You know what that sigil says, don't you? It's your name, burned over my heart just as your spirit is burned in mine. You are my heart, my love. I will do whatever I must to save you. Even this. Father help me, even this." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Even this."


	50. Chapter 50

Mauve frowned as Michael gently kissed her. She was straddling his lap, holding her blade in her hand. Something didn't feel right; something was tickling the back of her mind. She traced the sigil on his chest then leaned in, putting the tip of the blade to his throat as she licked the blood from his cheek, the salty taste sending shivers down her throat. There was something, a smell, the scent of warm sand and leather, a scent that awakened memories. Mauve blinked, suddenly seeing her environment as it truly was. She leaned into Michael and breathed in his ear. "Michael?"

The Archangel stiffened, hearing the uncertainty in his student's voice. She was shaking, her fingers still tangled in his hair. He leaned his forehead on her's and whispered. "Run!"

Lucifer could see something was changing as well. Michael had gone still and Mauve was no longer languid and dreamy. They were both wrapped in each other's embrace, almost breathing as one. "She's woken up. Not good timing, niece."

Chloe glanced back at the tableau behind her and continued to inch towards the painted circle. Her pop-culture references, many from her mother's B-grade horror movies, told her that if the circle was broken then the spell would be as well. The fact that it was painted to the floor instead of drawn with chalk made this more difficult but if she could just scrape enough of that edge she might just break through. "Keep them occupied" she hissed, trying to silently run the trowel through the paint line.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Lucifer groused, finding another piece of pipe to wield. "The main event seems to be about to blow up."

Mauve's eyes focused on Michael's face, seeing the blood flowing into his eyes. She could feel a darkness trying to push itself back into her mind, filling her head with licentious thoughts. Her mind's defenses slammed into the darkness, setting fire to anything that wasn't familiar. She glanced slightly beside her, seeing the hell spawn crawling closer to better watch the humiliation of the first Prince of Heaven. The nephilim leaned back into her mentor's face, shifting the dagger in her hand slightly. "Forgive me, Prince of Heaven. I would never willingly hurt you."

Michael's voice deepened. "Run! Leave me. Save yourself."

Mauve smiled sadly. "That's not likely to happen, is it my sweet Michael." She dropped her head and went limp. "He knows."

Kokabiel raged as he limped up and grabbed Mauve by her long, black hair, pulling her back away from the bound angel. "Bitch! You think you can deny me!"

"Leave her!" Michael roared, fighting back to his feet. He pulled one hand free from his chains, blood pouring from where the skin was stripped from his wrist. The hell spawn fell back, startled. The archangel reached out, grabbing one of the Spawn foolish enough to get within arms reach and bashed its head against one of its fellow creatures. He snatched the creature's blade from its hand as it fell, using it to try to free his still bond hand.

"You want the little bitch back, my brother, then by all means I will return her - in pieces." Kokabiel reached out to take the blade from Mauve's hand, wrestling her for control of the knife. It wasn't easy. The nephilim was awake and angry, slashing at her captor with his own blade, aiming for his eyes.

"Whatever you think you're going to do, detective, you need to do it now" Lucifer hissed, taking a stand as the demons looked back at them with suddenly hungry eyes.

"Working on it" Chloe snapped, scrapping the paint rapidly. She glanced back for a moment, wondering what she would really be seeing if Mauve hadn't "gifted" her with protection for her eyes. Suddenly, the trowel slide across the line and pulled off one, small molecule of paint and breaking the unity of the circle. She felt, rather saw the effect with the heaviness in the room suddenly lightening as the power enclosed within the circle escaped. She leapt back, pulling her gun from under her jacket and started picking off what few figures she could see, hoping the bullets would at least maim if not kill them.

There was a roar from the center of the room. Chloe watched in awe as Michael, First Prince of Heaven, Sword of God and General of the Heavenly hosts took on his true form, his power flooding back. His massive wings spread out, covered in silvery armor which appeared over his torso and arms as well. His flaming sword appeared in his hand and he used it to dispatch any demon that came within reach. "Mauve!" he roared. "Come to me!"

"I'm trying" she yelled back, taking a swipe at the Watcher. "Lucifer, help him!"

"Little busy right now" Lucifer shouted, swinging the pipe like a baseball bat. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not in any condition to take on too much more."

Chloe could feel the scales starting to fall from her eyes as forms started to look more and more terrifying than they had just moments before. She could feel her arms starting to shake with fear. She scrunched into a smaller target, with a crate at her back as she watched an enraged Archangel, an annoyed Devil and a massively angry Nephilim battle their way through waves upon waves of creatures. They were the last scenes she would remember before the world blew up.


	51. Chapter 51

The warehouse doors literally exploded inward, showering everything in front of it with shrapnel. Gabriel, Messenger of God and Second Prince of Heaven soared through the now flaming entrance, a mace in one hand and his shield on his free arm. "Michael! Brother! I am here at your command!"

The ceiling also imploded, raining roofing material. Uriel, holding his sword and shield, dropped into the middle of the fray. "We are both here, brother!"

Despite his exhaustion and anger, Michael smiled as his brothers fought their way towards him, dispatching any dark form that was foolish enough to stand up to them. He silently sent thanks to his Father that they had somehow heard his distress and found their way to his side. "Uriel, take Detective Decker out of here!"

Another bright form dropped through the ceiling, landing in front of Chloe. Rafael, holding a short sword in his hand, moved slowly towards the frightened human. "Michael – I have her!"

"Go!" his brother ordered, sweeping away any demons still standing as he searched for Mauve. "Get her out of here."

Chloe jumped up to take Rafael's hand, throwing her now useless gun behind her. "Where's Mauve? She was fighting something unspeakable with a dagger!"

Rafael frowned, scanning the battle. "I don't see her" he said, concern in his voice. "Michael will find her. Let's get you out of the path of danger."

Lucifer looked down at his hand and realized Mauve's sigil was still on his wrist. He concentrated on it and was surprised when her Bowie knife appeared. "Well, about time" he thought, ramming it into the first Spawn that came within reach. The Beast appeared on his face as he slowly started eviscerating his former subjects.

Rafael hustled Chloe out the destroyed entrance, all but shoving her out into the darkness. "Wait here. Don't come back in until one of us comes for you. Mauve's gifts are starting to wear off. You'll be exposed and helpless before those creatures." He turned and disappeared back into the warehouse, leaving the detective, her legs shaking with nerves, to wait beside an abandoned car.

Inside, Mauve had broken away from Kokabiel, kicking her way through the remaining demons. "Gabriel! Where is Michael?"

Gabriel turned, his eyes taking in the injuries the condemned Watcher had inflicted on her. "He's taking down the Spawn in the center! You need to find Rafael and let him heal you."

"Not now" she dismissed, stabbing at an already injured Spawn. "This is my fault. I got myself blindsided. If I hadn't we wouldn't have been trapped this way."

Gabriel blinked, frowning down at her. "None of this is your fault my angel. This is all on Kokabiel."

"So glad you remember my name" the fallen Watcher's gravely voice floated out of the darkness behind them. "Now let me give you both something more to remember me by." He darted out, slamming a blade into Mauve's ribs.

"NO!" Gabriel screamed, swinging his mace at the Fallen, crushing the side of his head with its bladed surface. The Watcher fell, snarling his defiance. Gabriel raised his mace again and beat his former sibling again and again until he stopped moving. The floor opened up under Kokabiel and sucked him and his minions back into the bowels of Hell.

Rafael dropped beside his niece, horrified. "Let me see" he said softly. "Don't pull that free until…"

Mauve, sprawled on her back, pulled the blade from her ribcage with a grunt. "It doesn't matter, Rafe. I can already feel this isn't going to heal."

"Don't say that" Rafael begged, pressing down on the gaping wound.

"I've never lied to you, Rafe" Mauve whispered. "I won't start now. It's time for me to go home. If the Father wills it, I'll come back. If not…"she shrugged painfully.

Lucifer appeared behind Rafael, his eyes still blazing with flames. "Don't just stand there, little brother, heal her! Isn't that what you do?"

"Lucifer, some things even your brother's can't fix" Mauve smiled, blood trickling from her lips. "Don't bust their chops about it. Go outside and be with Chloe. She'll need you."

Michael and Uriel dropped into the mix, sending trash and remnants of Spawns flying. "Mauve?" Michael asked, his voice quiet.

"Kokabiel drove a blade into her. The damage is too much" Rafael reported, his eyes on the ground, his guilt for failing his niece written on his face.

Michael knelt beside the raven haired woman, lifting her into his arms. "Angel, I am here. Open your eyes, speak to me."

Mauve could hear his voice, just as she had before when the darkness had trapped her in the sanctuary of her mind. But this time, there would be no freeing her from her exhaustion and pain. It was time, time to go home. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting go at last.

Outside Chloe's head jerked up at the sound coming from the warehouse, a howl of grief and pain that shook her to her core. "No!" she prayed, hoping somewhere out there a higher power would be willing to hear her plea.


	52. Chapter 52

Two months later  
Chloe slapped the alarm, silencing it. She rose stiffly; still tired despite the extra time in the sack she had forced herself to take. She’d ignored every call Dan had made, not trusting herself to be around him, hoping that an early night might finally help her relax. Not that it had done much good. Ever since that night when she had closed the Confessor serial murder case (and seen a battle literally of good and evil up close and personal) her nights had been less than peaceful. Nightmares of that moment when Michael and his brothers had marched out of the destroyed warehouse, Mauve’s body draped in the Archangel’s arms. Lucifer had stalked out behind them, his eyes blazing with hellish fury. Her nightmares always seem to start there, with that moment of pain and branch of into variations of other scenarios, none as heartbreaking that moment. 

“Mommy? Are you staying home today?” Trixie asked, sliding into her mother’s bedroom quietly. “I heard you tell Daddy you were taking a mental health day. What’s a mental health day?”

“It’s a day, pumpkin, when adults try to do something fun to take their minds off what they do every other day. I just need a day to rest and not think about anything. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Chloe held out her arms and pulled her daughter into her embrace, remembering the heartbreak on the faces of the angels at the sight of their “child’s” body in their brother’s arms.

“Can I take a mental health day too?” Chloe asked sweetly. “Maybe we could go talk to Lucifer.”

“No and no. You need to go to school and Lucifer isn’t feeling well so he probably isn’t up to visitors.” Chloe gently steered her out of her bedroom and started getting her ready for school. She knew Trixie didn’t understand why she couldn’t see her favorite person in the whole world but the look on Lucifer’s face that night had made Chloe reluctant to allow her innocent child around him – at least until she had a chance to evaluate where his head was at after that one, horrible moment.

Two months ago

The sound of that scream echoed through the streets and warehouses, filling Chloe’s psyche with dread. Silence then the sound of heavy footfalls followed; making the Detective wish she had a secondary weapon. Shadowy figures moved from the burnt out rubble of the warehouse into the light, revealing the four Archangels, their wings covered in armor and their weapons dripping with gore. Michael, the angel she had seen beaten almost to death, was in the lead and to her horror she realized he was carrying Mauve. Her dark hair had completely escaped from her braids and was hanging limply almost to the ground. Even from where Chloe was standing she could see the blood covering Mauve’s chest and dripping onto Michael’s boots as he walked. His face was expressionless, as though holding the body of his most beloved sister/child was just another event. Time seemed to stand still as they gathered around her.

Lucifer’s expression was different. He charged out of the warehouse behind his brothers, his eyes blazing and the face of the Beast flickering over the handsome mask he normally wore. “You bloody, useless fools! Heaven watches everything – why didn’t you see this coming? Why didn’t Daddy dearest take better care of his own? After all, wasn’t she his pet fixer?”

Gabriel rounded on his elder brother, his mace swinging. “Enough! For once in your miserable existence do NOT SPEAK!”

Lucifer turned on Gabriel angrily. “No – you don’t get to order me. I didn’t get that girl killed, you all did.”

Rafael’s hands clenched. “There was nothing I could do. The wound was too deep; she was bleeding out too quickly.”

“It is not you he blames, little brother, but me” Michael’s voice was quiet, grief overlaying its deep tones. “And he is right to do so. I failed her.”

Uriel laid a hand gently on his brother’s back. “That isn’t so, brother. None of this was your fault.”

“Wasn’t it?” Michael’s voice was eerily quiet. “I should have warned her sooner. Rafael wanted to do so but I would not allow it. Perhaps if I had…”

“It wouldn’t have done any good” Chloe heard herself speaking. “Those things would still have come here and she still would have gone after them. It was her job.”

Gabriel moved closer to his brother, looking into his eyes. “Give her to me brother. Let Rafael look to your wounds.”

Michael shook his head and tightened his grip. “No. I have to take her home.”

Uriel looked down at his niece and frowned. “I think Father is already doing that.”

Chloe watched as the limp body in Michael’s arms turned into a sheet of shimmery lights then disappeared completely. “What just happened?”

Rafael looked at her thoughtfully. “She’s gone home. It maybe that she will be re-born and return to us.”

Uriel shook his head. “It is just as likely she will be re-born to a mortal life. Our Father will decide her fate.”

“Decide her fate?” Lucifer shouted, his anger palatable. “You mean he’ll judge her and find her wanting just like he did me. I can just imagine what the old sadist will think – she let herself by taken over by a Fallen and tried to seduce his precious favorite son. I’m just so sure that he’ll find her totally not guilty and send her back to her regular life as a reward for being less than perfect.”

Michael rounded on his brother so quickly that Chloe didn’t have time to react before he backhanded Lucifer into trash heap. “Do not speak of our Father in that tone! Your arrogance was the start of all this, do not think to place blame on HIM!”

Lucifer rolled up on his feet quickly, his fists clenched. “I wondered when you would get around to blaming me. It wasn’t me that pulled the girl from whatever woebegone mission she had been dumped into and put a target on her back.”

“That’s enough!” Chloe’s voice rang out. “Look at the two of you – fighting over a dead woman like she’s a possession. Mauve would be furious to see you both act like this.”

“Mauve is dead” Lucifer said, angrily. “She won’t care about anything we do.” He turned and walked away quickly.

Gabriel laid a hand gently on Chloe’s shoulder. “Your people will be here soon. Tell them the place was wired to explode by the creatures you arrested. There will be nothing here to challenge that story.”

Chloe nodded. “I’ll make it convincing. I just wish…”

Gabriel smiled sadly. “So do we all, Detective. So do we all. Go in peace and know you have the thanks of the angels for your kindness to our littlest one.” The Archangel’s gathered around their brother and extended their wings, launching themselves and disappearing. Time began to flow again and the warehouse fire seemed to leap up and filled the space.

“Detective?” a voice called out and a uniformed officer ran up to her. “What happened?”

Chloe watched the fire somberly. “The case is ended.”


	53. Chapter 53

Present day

Chloe watched her daughter scamper into the school and put her car back in gear. It was early but she had a feeling the man she was going to see would be waiting for her. St. Anselm's was quiet when she arrived, parking in the alley beside the church. The gate to the little garden between the church and the Rectory was already unlocked. She walked through cautiously, admiring the roses growing along the path.

"Good morning Detective Decker" Father Torres called out, holding a mug of coffee out to her. "Mrs. Garcia left some lovely pan dulce for my breakfast this morning. Can I tempt you with a taste?"

Chloe smiled and took the cup and pastry, sitting on the chair he had brought out for her. She had taken to spending at least one or more mornings in the church garden with the old priest, talking about the events of that night. His knowledge of angels had been good for her as it gave her someone to talk to that wouldn't think she had gone mad. "This is really good" she agreed, taking a bite from the bread.

The priest smiled, pleased. "She is quite the baker." He fished a small, photo book from a box beside him. "I was thinking last night about the first time I saw Mauve."

"So was I – and about Lucifer" she admitted. "He hasn't come out of his club since that night."

"Have you spoken to him?" the priest asked, sympathetically.

"His "friend" Maze won't let me speak to him. She just says he's not available. I suppose I should just go over there but…"

"But you're concerned because of who or more particularly what he is." Torres took a sip of his coffee and stared down at the photo album on his lap. "Perhaps you should try calling again."

Chloe pulled out her cell phone just as it started to ring. "Speak of the devil – literally." She looked at the phone for a moment then answered. "Hello?"

"Detective? Where are you?" the accent was the same if slightly colder.

"At St. Anselm's talking to Father Torres" she replied, looking at the priest sadly.

"I need to speak with you. Please come…"

"Why don't you come here instead? Father Torres has some photos he wants to share with me. You might like them."

"Why?" Lucifer replied, annoyed.

"Because they are of photos of Mauve" she said quietly.

Silence.

"Are you still there?" Chloe asked.

"Yes – I'm here." Silence again.

"Are you coming to the church?"

"Yes. I'll be there in twenty." The phone went dead in her hand.

Chloe looked at the priest sheepishly. "Sorry – I invited the Devil into your sanctuary."

Father Torres smiled. "Not to worry, my dear. Everyone is welcomed, even God's fallen child."

Lucifer was as good as his word. Twenty minutes later he was pulling up a chair in the garden with Chloe and the elderly priest. "So, where are these photos?"

"And hello to you too" Chloe said, looking up at her former partner.

Lucifer blinked then looked back at the priest. "My apologies, Detective. I've had other concerns."

Father Torres looked between the two with a frown. "As I was telling Chloe, I was thinking of Ms. Mauve just last night and remembered I have photos of her in Rome, taken the first time I met her."

"When was that?" Chloe asked, ignoring Lucifer's coldness.

"About 30 years ago. I was attached as a researcher in the Vatican library when I saw her. She was tracking something that she never told me about and was in need of access to the library. I was assigned by my order to help her. In return for my help she was kind enough to talk to me about to me about whatever subject my Order wanted to know about." He pulled open the book and flipped to a page, laying it on Chloe's lap. "See – here she is in the plaza."

Chloe's breath caught in her throat as she looked down at a familiar face. Mauve's hair was shorter and she was wearing huge dark glasses but the smile was achingly familiar. "Lucifer?" she said tentatively, pushing the book towards him.

He glanced down at it with a frown. "Not her best look" he murmured.

Chloe flipped the page and stopped, looking at another image. Mauve was seated in a sidewalk café. A man was sitting beside her. "Who's this?"

"I never knew. He was there for the time she was in Rome. Everywhere she went he would follow. She didn't seem to be disturbed by it. I know she knew him – she called him Ares."

Lucifer focused on the man, his eyes on his face. "Ares? Silly girl. Of course she would pick that name."

"Do you know him?" Chloe asked.

"He's War, one of the horsemen of the Apocalypse. The rider of the red horse."

"She always was fond of that particular brother" a deep voice sounded behind them. Gabriel, in his human form, walked out of the church, a sports jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, little brother?" Lucifer snarled, jumping up from his chair.

"Peace, brother. I'm here to let you know that you will not see Amenadiel for a while. He has strayed and has been assigned to patrol the paths in Purgatory." Gabriel smiled at Chloe and the elderly priest. "There should be no more incursions from Hell – at least not for a while."

"Amenadiel was responsible for Hell's entrance into the mortal realm?" Lucifer scoffed. "I didn't think he had it in him."

"He didn't. It was collateral damage. He pulled a soul from its path to Hell in order to send him against you. Once that soul was sent back, that path was closed."

Chloe frowned. "A soul pulled from Hell? Would that soul be a certain dirty cop who miraculously rose from his death bed not to long ago and then just as oddly dropped dead from a heart attack just a week ago?"

"Yes – your ex-husband's former partner. He has been dealt with." Gabriel frowned as he looked down at the photo of Mauve and her friend Ares. "I never understood this friendship."

"She didn't judge" Lucifer snarled, snatching the photo back.

"How are your brothers?" Chloe asked, hoping to change the subject. "How is Michael?"

Gabriel sighed. "My brother grieves alone. He will not turn to his brothers for comfort."

"So daddy dearest isn't helping his favorite boy?" Lucifer laughed harshly. "Now you know how I feel."

"That's not helping" Chloe chided. "Do you know what ultimately happened to Mauve? One of you said she might be re-born to a human form?"

"Father has not said and we can no longer feel her essence anywhere. I do not understand why but it seems we are not to know where she has gone – at least not for now." Gabriel looked sadly at Lucifer. "Perhaps one day, she will reach out to you my brother. She was fond of you."

"If she does you will be the last beings in the universe I'll tell. If she does – she's mine."


End file.
